


Tout me ramène à toi

by LexieD29



Category: Original Work, Women's Volleyball RPF
Genre: F/F, University of Minnesota Golden Gophers, University of Minnesota Golden Gophers Volleyball, Volleyball
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 51,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieD29/pseuds/LexieD29
Summary: Ce n'est pas fréquent qu'une fille de Québec aille étudier à l'Université du Minnesota. Abigail Wakefield y retourne pour son année Sophomore, où elle joue du volleyball pour les Golden Gophers. Mais voilà que cette année, une jolie blonde du nom de Kaylin est sa nouvelle colocataire...





	1. 4 août 2011 - Le retour au Minnesota

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Everything Leads Back to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179478) by [LexieD29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieD29/pseuds/LexieD29), [RhiD29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiD29/pseuds/RhiD29)



> Malgré le fait qu'il y ait beaucoup de personnages originaux, toutes les filles sur l'équipe de volleyball de l'Université du Minnesota existent réellement, de même que les entraineurs, d'où la mention de Women's Volleyball RPF. Je ne voulais pas modifier l'équipe et n'avais aucune inspiration pour changer les noms de toute façon. Abigail et Kaylin sont toutefois des personnages originaux. Certains personnages en dehors de l'équipe de volley sont aussi réels, mais ne font que de brèves apparitions.
> 
> SPOILERS : Il y a un/des Warnings d'Archive qui s'appliquent, je ne dirais seulement pas le/lesquels... Vous êtes avertis.

Je courrais partout dans la maison. Je devais m’assurer de ne rien oublier. J’avais mes vêtements, mes crayons, mon équipement de volleyball. C’était ce qui était important. Je vérifiai que j’avais bel et bien mis mon MacBook dans mon sac d’école, tout comme son chargeur et celui de mon iPhone.

\- Abigail, si tu ne fais pas plus vite, tu vas être en retard ! cria ma mère de la cuisine

Zut, mon avion ! Je pris mes sacs, regarda la chambre dans laquelle j’avais grandi une dernière fois et m’installai confortablement dans la voiture. Je dus en ressortir quand je remarquai que mes treize frères et sœurs, tous plus jeunes, était en ligne pour me donner un dernier câlin avant mon départ. Papa aussi était là. Bref, si nous étions en retard à l’aéroport, ce ne serait pas de ma faute, mais bien celle des jeunes.

\- L’été a passé trop rapidement, maman… glissai-je alors qu’elle roulait sur le boulevard Laurier.

C’était déjà le retour au études. Et je n’avais pas choisi la ville à côté, non ! Moi, native de Québec, j’avais décidé d’aller vivre à Minneapolis et d’étudier à l’Université du Minnesota. Les Golden Gophers m’avaient recrutée en volleyball et j’avais décidé de faire le saut dans la NCAA. J’étais sur le point de commencer ma deuxième année d’étude en anthropologie.

Maman m’embrassa au moment où je sorti de la voiture. J’allai enregistrer ma valise et je dû attendre deux heures avant de pouvoir embarquer dans l’avion. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’on soit là trois heures d’avance pour un vol international ? Ça ne prenait jamais tout ce temps-là. Je reçu plusieurs messages textes de la part de mes amies. Premièrement Tori, ma meilleure amie des Gophers, m’informa que j’allais devoir me prendre un taxi une fois à Minneapolis. Elle devait venir me chercher mais elle avait un imprévu. « On se verra au premier entrainement ! » Je n’allais donc pas la voir avant lundi. Ashley n’était pas dans le coin avant lundi non plus. Mon premier weekend au Minnesota allait être long…

Je reçu aussi des messages de mes amies de Québec, que j’avais vues la veille. Elles me souhaitaient bonne chance dans ma session et dans ma saison de volley, qui se déroulait à l’automne. « Ma vieille, on va survivre à une session universitaire en jouant du volley ! » m’avait envoyé Anaïs. Mes trois amies jouaient elles aussi du volley, mais elle avait fini le Cégep alors que je n’avais fait qu’un an. C’était donc leur première session à l’université et je les avais avertis sur la charge de travail qu’elles allaient avoir. Anaïs jouait à l’Université McGill. Leila était à l’Université de Montréal et Yasmina, la seule qui était restée à Québec, allait jouer pour le Rouge et Or de l’Université Laval.

Une fois arrivée à Minneapolis, installée dans le taxi, je téléphonai à mes parents pour leur dire que mon vol s’était bien déroulé et que j’étais en route pour l’appartement. Je tombai sur la boite vocale et de ma mère, puis la même chose pour mon père. J’étais déçue, il me semble que j’aurais voulu parler à ma famille. Autant j’avais hâte de me retrouver seule dans mon appartement, mes parents me manquaient déjà. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que je savais que je ne les reverrais pas avant Noël ? À cause du volley, je ne pouvais retourner au Canada lors de la mi session de l’automne. Et mes parents n’avaient pas les moyens de venir me voir au Minnesota.

Je mis le pied dans l’appartement avec un sentiment étrange. J’habitais un 4 ½ à côté du campus dont la bourse que j’avais reçu couvrait les frais. Il y avait deux chambres et j’avais eu une colocataire l’année passée, mais seulement pour la session d’automne. Liz jouait du hockey et j’avais adoré vivre avec elle. Nous étions devenues proches l’une de l’autre. Puis elle était subitement partie. Je n’avais pas trouvé quelqu’un pour prendre sa chambre pour la session d’hiver. En fait, je n’en avais même pas envie. Ça avait été difficile pour moi de vivre seule. De partir d’une maison où seize personnes y vivent pour ensuite vivre à deux dans un petit appartement était quelque chose, quoi que ça m’avait fait du bien, j’avais une certaine tranquillité. Mais ne vivre qu’avec moi-même ? Ouf… Je m’étais sentie terriblement seule. Une chance que j’avais des amies qui venaient souvent. Nous faisions des travaux autour de la table de la cuisine, même si nous n’étudions pas dans les mêmes programmes. Juste pour me tenir compagnie. J’étais tout de même contente de ne plus avoir à vivre cette solitude. J’avais une nouvelle colocataire, maintenant. Je ne la connaissais pas. Elle allait être ma coéquipière avec l'équipe de volley, mais je n’étais pas là quand elle avait visité le campus. Ça allait me faire du bien de vivre à deux encore une fois. Même si elle prenait la chambre de Liz…

Je m’installai confortablement dans mon futon et réessayai de téléphoner à la maison. Mon père décrocha la ligne. Je lui demandai pourquoi personne n’avait répondu plus tôt. La famille avait été voir le match de baseball des deux plus jeunes, qui avaient 9 ans.

\- Ils ont gagné ? m’empressai-je de demander  
\- Oui. 9-2. Alex était content de pouvoir lancer pendant une manche ou deux. Tu sais comment il aime ça !

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Les entraineurs faisaient jouer toutes les positions aux jeunes, mais on savait tous qu’Alex préférait surtout être lanceur. Liam avait bien joué lui aussi. Nous parlâmes du match pendant un moment et je regrettai de ne pas avoir pu y aller. Ça allait être comme ça pour l’année au complet. Je n’habitais plus à Québec… En même temps, nous étions tous dans le sport, presque tous des sports différents. C’était impossible d’assister à tout à cause des tournois et des entrainements que j’avais. Même quand j’étais encore à Québec. Enfin… dans ce temps-là j’en voyais au moins la moitié ! Maintenant, je savais les résultats parce que ma famille m’en parlait.

\- Tu as vu ta nouvelle colocataire ? demanda maman

Je lui répondis. Je n’avais toujours pas eu de nouvelle d’elle. Les entrainements commençaient lundi, dans quatre jours. Avec un peu de chance j’allais la voir d’ici dimanche.

\- J’espère que tu feras un minimum de ménage avant qu’elle arrive !

Bien sûr que j’allais faire un peu de ménage. Personne n’avait habité l’endroit de l’été, la poussière s’accumulait ! Pire encore dans la chambre de Liz, où j’avais seulement passé l’aspirateur une fois ou deux depuis son départ. Ça faisait mal de voir la chambre vide. Et j’ignorais comment j’allais me sentir en voyant que ce serait meublé à nouveau. J’aurais peut-être dû changer d’appartement. Comme ça, ça n’aurait pas été la chambre de Liz. Ça aurait été simplement celle de Kaylin.


	2. 5 août 2011 - Kaylin Parker

Je vis ma nouvelle colocataire le lendemain, assez tôt. Une chance que j’étais déjà debout pour me préparer à aller m’entrainer sans quoi sa famille et elle m’aurait réveillée. Tant pis l’entrainement, monter les boites de ma colocataire au troisième étage allait faire le travail. Au début, je n’étais pas certaine de qui était Kaylin et qui était sa sœur, mais rapidement, je remarquai la nervosité de celle aux cheveux blonds. Elle m’adressa un petit sourire timide alors que j’offrais à boire. J’avais acheté du café la veille et il me restait du thé du printemps précédant.

\- Kaylin, tes boites, dans la chambre ? demanda la mère

J’offrais de l’aide. Je montrai la chambre de Kaylin à la famille. Je vis tranquillement la pièce se remplir de boite et de valise.

\- J’aime le bleu de la chambre, commenta la blonde avec un sourire, C’était ton ancienne colocataire qui l’a peinturé ?  
\- Eh bien ça n’ira pas avec ta couverture, Kay, répliqua son père aussitôt, avant même que je puisse répondre.

Je me contentai d’hocher la tête. J’aurais peut-être dû la contacter avant pour savoir si elle voulait vraiment cette couleur ou si je devais peinturer en blanc. D’ailleurs, la mère critiqua rapidement pourquoi mon ancienne colocataire ne l’avait pas remis de cette couleur.

\- Ce n’est pas après toi que je chiale, ma belle, me dit-elle, Ce n’était pas ta chambre !

Tout de même, je savais que c’était de ma faute. Liz ne pouvait pas peinturer, et je ne pensais pas que c’était une activité que les Turgeon voulaient faire. Ils avaient seulement vidé la chambre en une journée et n’avaient pas pensé aux murs. Je n’y avais pas plus pensé d’ailleurs. Seulement une fois que Kaylin avait passé le commentaire.

Ils sont ensuite partis acheter un lit, un matelas et une commode. Je pus respirer un peu, mais je savais que Kay allait passer une longue journée. Je me rappelai trop bien la journée où j’avais emménagé ici. Ma mère me tombait solidement sur les nerfs, cette fois-là ! Et déjà, je savais qu’elle ressentait la même chose, et il n’était même pas midi encore. Je profitai de la solitude pour téléphoner à ma mère. Elle me demanda comment je trouvai la nouvelle colocataire. Elle semblait sympathique mais je ne l’avais pas vu suffisamment pour dire. J’avouai à ma mère que c’était très bizarre de voir quelque chose dans la chambre de Liz sans que ce soit Liz. Je ne m’étais toujours pas faite à l’idée que c’était la chambre de Kaylin. J’espérais que ça ne prendrait pas trop de temps. Et c’était fou à quel point Liz me manquait. Je n’y avais pas beaucoup pensé pendant l’été, mais revenir à l’appartement ouvrait les plaies.

J’entendis la porte de l’appartement ouvrir. Kaylin était de retour avec des meubles et je me chargeai d’aider. La conversation avec maman coupa rapidement. Dans la soirée, les parents partirent. Kaylin habitait Rochester, qui était à un peu plus d’une heure de route de Minneapolis. Ses parents pouvaient donc repartir et aller dormir à la maison. La chambre de Kaylin était presque finalisée et elle n’avait pas besoin d’ajouter de meuble au reste de l’appartement car j’avais déjà tout. Et Kaylin avait sa voiture. Le set de vaisselle, elle pouvait aller le chercher sans ses parents.

\- Si tu as besoin de Betty, tu peux la prendre, mais demande-le-moi. Je sais que tu n’as pas de voiture.  
\- Betty ?  
\- Mon vieux char.

J’éclatai de rire. Elle avait nommé la voiture Betty ? Je m’informai si je pouvais le prendre dans la journée de mardi. Si elle en avait de besoin, j’allais demander à Tori. C’était rare que j’empruntais une voiture, mais mon frère Nathan et ma sœur Roselyn allaient commencer à étudier à Shattuck-St. Mary’s, une école privée réputée pour le programme de hockey. C’était où étaient allé Sidney Crosby et plusieurs médaillées d’argent avec les États-Unis au dernier Jeux Olympiques. Mon frère, un gardien de but, rêvait de jouer dans la LNH alors que Roselyn voulait médailler d’or avec le Canada. Leur école se situait à une heure d’ici et je savais que payer le gaz à Kaylin couterait bien moins cher que de payer le bus pour les deux, surtout qu’ils avaient chacun une valise et leur équipement de hockey. Ils paieraient certainement pour l’extra bagage. De plus, je ne savais pas ce qu’il y avait dans les chambres du pensionnat, j’allais probablement devoir leur acheter des trucs. J’allais mettre cela sur ma carte visa, mes parents allaient probablement me rembourser. Je crois que ça rassurait mes parents de savoir que j’habitais relativement près de l’école privée où ils allaient aller. En même temps, peut-être allais-je les inviter certains weekends où ils n’auraient pas de hockey. Tant qu’à avoir de la famille dans le même état, aussi bien en profiter !

\- Abby, tu as combien de frères et sœurs ? demanda Kay après un instant.

Je réalisai que j’avais dû tous les nommer à un moment donné et qu’elle devait être perdue, la pauvre. Je savais qu’elle avait seulement sa petite sœur, Alannah. C’était facile pour moi de retenir qu’un seul nom. Je lui dis alors qu’on était quatorze dans la famille et que j’étais l’ainée. Je senti un brin de jalousie dans sa voix. Elle aurait voulu une famille plus nombreuse.

\- Occupes-tu le rôle de maman parfois ? J’imagine que tu as dû faire beaucoup de babysitting en étant la plus vieille ?

Je me mis à rire. Oui, effectivement, j’avais gardé mes frères et sœurs mainte fois. Maintenant, les triplés, les deuxième plus vieux, prenaient cette tâche quand les parents n’étaient pas en ville. Mais les plus jeunes avaient neuf ans, nous n’avions plus de bébés à la maison. Finalement, elle avoua qu’elle ne m’enviait plus tant que ça. Elle ne voulait pas échanger sa petite famille avec la mienne, et pour rien au monde je l’aurais fait de toute façon.

\- C’est la première fois que j’ai une colocataire… Tu es du genre à partager tes choses ou je n’ai pas le droit d’y toucher ? demanda-t-elle, changeant totalement de sujet.

Je fis un sourire.

\- Tu peux prendre mes choses si tu veux. Tu n’as qu’à demander !

Je l’avisai que, si elle prenait mes chaudrons ou autres trucs de cuisine, ils devaient être nettoyé en l’espace d’une journée. Pas question que je ne puisse utiliser quelque chose parce que ça traine pendant une semaine. Elle fait sa vaisselle, je fais la mienne. Elle me demanda ensuite si je partageai mes trucs avec mon ancienne colocataire.

\- Avec Liz, presque tout. 

J’utilisais ses chaudrons, elle m’avait dit de ne pas m’en acheter parce qu’elle en avait. J’avais tout de même dû m’en acheter par la suite. Les chaudrons, les Turgeon les avaient gardés, bien évidemment. Et je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois qu’elle prenait mes plaques à biscuits !

\- Tu t’es acheté des chaudrons cet été, alors ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Liz est décédée en décembre dernier dans un accident de voiture.

Son visage changea brusquement. Elle me dit qu’elle était désolée et me demanda si ça me paraissait étrange qu’elle habite la chambre ayant appartenu à Liz.

\- Un peu. Mais ne t’en fait pas, je vais m’habituer, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je changeai rapidement de sujet. Je n’avais pas envie d’en parler.


	3. 8 août 2011 - Un premier entrainement

Le lundi arriva enfin, ce qui voulait dire le premier entrainement avec l’équipe de volleyball. J’avais hâte de revoir les filles, elles m’avaient toutes manqué. J’étais impatiente de rencontrer les nouvelles et je sentais que j’allais probablement finir par nommer une fille qui avait gradué au printemps. Je me levai donc très tôt ce matin-là pour me préparer. Kaylin était debout et semblait très nerveuse. Elle ne me le disait pas, mais je le voyais dans son visage.

\- Tu préfères que je te présente à l’équipe ou tu le fais toi-même ?

Ça pouvait être un geste qui la rassurerait mais, en même temps, elle devait faire sa place par elle-même. Bref, je le lui avais offert, et elle déclina gentiment. Je n’y voyais aucun problème. Elle me demanda comment je me sentais la première fois que je m’étais entrainée avec les Gophers, l’année dernière. Je crois que j’étais pire qu’elle ! Mais j’avais décidé que je devais me montrer confiante et j’avais fait tout mon possible. Contrairement à elle, j’étais arrivée là en ne connaissant personne, puisque Liz, avec qui j’habitais, était de l’équipe de hockey. Une chance que j’étais quelqu’un de très social ! Bien qu’en moins de deux je m’étais liée d’amitié avec Tori. Kaylin avait au moins la chance de me connaitre.

Nous arrivâmes ensemble au Pavillon des Sports, communément nommé le Pav. Je saluai tout le monde quand je les croisai, Kaylin était plus timide et ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps avant de se rendre au vestiaire. Elle allait faire la connaissance des entraineurs et des autres joueuses avant celle du reste du personnel. Et je la comprenais, j’avais fait pareil. Quand je mis le pied au vestiaire, elle parlait avec une fille. Cette dernière remarqua que j’étais là.

\- Ah tiens, si ce n’est pas notre Frenchie qui débarque !

Tori Dixon. Ma meilleure amie. Je me doutais bien qu’elle avait parlé à Kaylin en sachant que c’était ma colocataire. Elle voulait que Kaylin se sente comme chez elle. Et de toute façon, To allait souvent chez moi, elle était mieux d’apprendre rapidement à connaitre Kaylin parce qu’elles allaient souvent se voir. 

Tori me surnommait Frenchie seulement pour m’agacer, les gens juraient que je n’avais pas d’accent québécois quand je parlais anglais. Tout comme je n’avais pas l’accent anglais lorsque je parlais français. Mes parents, bien que bilingues, s’adressaient toujours dans leur langue maternelle. Ma mère, née à Baie-Comeau, avait grandi dans une région du Québec très francophone. Mon père était Ontarien et avait appris le français en vivant avec ma mère. Puisque je n’avais pas grandi en entendant l’accent du parent qui ne parlait pas telle langue, je n’avais pas pris leur accent.

Tori se leva de son coin du vestiaire pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ça fait du bien de te voir, Abby, me dit-elle  
\- Toi de même, To !

Je me retournai et vit qu’Ashley, que nous surnommions Witt dû à son nom de famille qui était Wittman, arrivait. J’allai la saluer. Le personnel d’entraineurs se présenta aux nouvelles. Rapidement, on alla sur le terrain et on commença à se pratiquer. J’étais contente de mon entrainement.

\- Wakefield, Wittman, pouvez-vous montrer aux recrues où on ramasse le filet ?  
\- Bien sûr, coach, répondis-je.

Je leur fis signe de nous suivre, Ashley et moi. C’était toujours les nouvelles qui ramassaient le stock à la fin d’un entrainement. Parfois celles de deuxième année aussi. C’était comme ça.

Les filles restèrent à jaser un peu après l’entrainement. Nous étions ensemble à tous les jours durant la session puis c’était à peine si j’avais parlé à certaines d’entre elles pendant l’été ! Nous avions un peu de rattrapage à faire.


	4. 23 août 2011 - Un tour à Faribault

J’empruntai la voiture de Kay et me rendis à l’aéroport un mardi, quelques semaines plus tard. Le vol de Nathan et Roselyn avait un peu de retard. Je m’assis alors sur une chaise et attendis. Il y avait un gros va et vient. Finalement, le gros tableau afficha que le vol de Québec était arrivé.

Nathan et Roselyn se lancèrent dans mes bras quand ils me virent. Même s’ils m’avaient vu à peine une semaine plus tôt.

\- Et puis, le vol, pas trop long ? demandai-je

Nathan me regarda d’un air noir.

\- Arrête, tu me fais penser à maman. On s’en fou, du vol.

Ok… Nathan n’était pas d’humeur à me faire la conversation aujourd’hui. J’étais probablement pareille, ado. Je pris leur valise et leur laissai leur gros sac de hockey. Celui de Nathan était considérablement plus gros, mais fallait dire qu’il était gardien de but.

\- Tu as vu mes nouveaux pads ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire soudain au visage.

Il avait fait cet achat cette semaine avec l’argent qu’il avait reçu à sa fête, en juin. Il allait jouer avec les Sabres de SSM pour les quatre prochaines années. Nouvelle équipe, nouvelles couleurs, nouvelle équipement. Je savais que maman espérait fortement que ça lui dure quatre ans. Mais on savait tous qu’il usait ses trucs plus rapidement que ça.

Une fois les bagages dans la voiture, je tapai le trajet jusqu’à Faribault sur mon téléphone.

\- Rose, tu vas pouvoir me dire où aller ?  
\- Ouais, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, Me semble que ce n’est pas compliqué de suivre une autoroute.

Je me retournai vers Nathan. Il savait à peine lire une carte. J’allais utiliser Google Maps, en espérant que le volume soit assez fort pour que je puisse entendre les directions. La journée s’annonçait longue avec eux deux. J’essayai de faire la conversation.

\- Comment vous vous sentez d’aller dans une nouvelle école ? demandai-je avec un grand sourire.  
\- Non mais elle est pire que maman, celle-là ! s’exclama Nathan, Tu m’as demandé la question cinquante fois durant l’été, tu le sais très bien que j’ai hâte, ‘By.

Je soupirai. Clairement, c’était impossible de faire la conversation avec mon frère. Je regardai Roselyn, du côté passager. Elle me sauva de cette situation.

\- Je suis un peu nerveuse. Si je n’aime pas ça ? Et si je me trouve loin de la maison ?  
\- Tu adores l’école, Rosie chérie. Et tu ne vis que pour le hockey, comment ça pourrait mal aller ? Et tu sais que je suis à une heure de route s’il y a urgence.

J’avais promis de passer les prendre une fois de temps en temps pour les sortir à Minneapolis. Ou peut-être leur cuisiner un bon repas digne des recettes de maman dans mon appartement.

Nathan écouta de la musique tout le long du trajet, Roselyn eut plutôt la bouche grande ouverte. À un point où j’aurais peut-être préféré un peu de calme. En une heure, j’avais entendu parler d’au moins cinquante joueuses de hockey, connue ou non. J’avais perdu le compte et j’étais déboussolée parmi tous ces noms qu’elle avait sortis. Je ne connaissais que le nom des Québécoises d’Équipe Canada et celles qui jouaient pour mon université. Mais je savais que je l’aurais perdu de la même façon si j’avais parlé de volleyball comme je le faisais avec mes coéquipières.

Faribault se dessina sur le paysage. Je trouvai l’école rapidement, tout comme le bâtiment qui allait leur servir de pensionnat. Nous allâmes voir les chambres aussitôt. Fallait savoir ce qu’ils avaient ou pas dans leur chambre. Je fis une liste sur mon iPhone et nous partîmes magasiner. C’était probablement la partie de la journée qui allait être la pire. Nathan détestait magasiner et je n’avais que quelques heures devant moi pour tout faire. Y compris l’entendre gueuler qu’il n’y avait rien à son gout. J’espérais du moins que Roselyn serait de meilleure compagnie.

Nous nous en sauvâmes en une heure et demie. Je dû avertir ma sœur trois fois que nous ne faisions pas du shopping pour trouver des vêtements. De toute façon, elle allait porter l’uniforme de l’école le trois quart du temps. Et je connaissais suffisamment ma sœur pour savoir qu’elle ne mettait presque que des cotons ouatés et elle allait sans aucun doute en recevoir à l’effigie de Shattuck-St. Mary’s. Je partis au moment où une fille se présenta à Roselyn.

\- Tu es freshman aussi ? demanda la fille à ma petite sœur, Moi c’est Samo. Enfin… Melissa Samoskevich.

En moins de deux, Roselyn se mit à parler avec la fille et je sus qu’elle allait avoir une amie. Surtout que la fille jouait du hockey, mais je crois qu’elle nous avait remarqué avec les sacs d’équipement. Autour il y avait plusieurs musiciens, quelques scientifiques du programme de biotechnologies et deux adeptes de patinage artistiques. Une fois que j’avais l’assurance que les jumeaux étaient entre bonnes mains et qu’il ne leur manquait rien, je partis. J’entendis Melissa dire à ma sœur :

\- Ta mère est vraiment jeune !

J’eus un sourire en coin et je devais me concentrer pour ne pas rire. Roselyn ne se gêna pas et éclata.

\- C’est ma sœur, Samo, t’inquiète !

Je quittai le bâtiment, puis la ville. Une fois sur l’autoroute, je trouvai que c’était trop silencieux et je mis de la musique. J’aurais voulu que Roselyn et Nathan soient dans la voiture avec moi pour me divertir. Ils allaient me manquer ces deux-là. Mais j’allais les voir bientôt.


	5. 26 août 2011 - Jour de match

Le vendredi suivant avait lieu le premier match de la saison. Je sentais Kaylin très nerveuse. Nous avions eu un à deux entrainements par jour, les cours ne commençaient que la semaine prochaine. Nous avions toutes eu le temps de nous adapter à l’équipe, aux nouvelles coéquipières. Chaque année était différente. Autant celles ayant gradué me manquaient, j’aimais bien les petites nouvelles. Elles avaient de l’énergie et la passion du sport. Je me chargeai de rassurer les recrues face au premier match, qui était contre l’Université de Denver.

\- Et si je ne suis pas de niveau ? s’inquiéta Kaylin, Si je commets trop de faute qui nous coute la victoire ?

Un sourire en coin apparu sur mon visage.

\- Il y a six joueuses sur le terrain, Kay. Et les fautes font partie du sport. Il n’y a pas un seul responsable à une défaite. Mais tu vas voir, on va gagner, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  


J’ajoutai que je l’avais vu jouer toute la semaine. Elle était plus que de niveau. Coach avait été recruter toute une fille. C’était un bel atout. Sauf pour son insécurité… En même temps, elle avait peut-être plus confiance en elle que ce que je pensais. C’était le premier match, elle avait le droit d’être nerveuse. Elle avala mes paroles et me fit un sourire.

\- Elles sont bonnes, les filles de Denver ? demanda-t-elle  
\- Aucune idée. Elles ne sont pas de notre conférence.

Nous les avions affrontées l’an dernier à pareil date, mais je n’avais aucun souvenir du résultat. Et la liste des affrontements entre nos universités respectives se résumait à ça, des matchs de pré-saison.

Le match était sur le point de débuter et les deux équipes se présentèrent sur le terrain. Parmi les joueuses adverses se trouvaient le sosie de Liz, mon ancienne colocataire. Je me retournai, ne voulant plus regarder la fille portant le numéro 10. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je dus me diriger vers le côté du terrain. Tori vint près de moi.

\- Elle lui ressemble, n’est-ce pas ?

Je me contentai d’hocher la tête et de tenter de ravaler mes larmes. Inspire, expire. Ne regarde pas la copie de Liz.

\- C’est une Turgeon aussi, commenta ma meilleure amie, Avait-elle une sœur ?

Ça fit un déclic dans ma tête. Liz avait deux sœurs et un frère. Tous des hockeyeurs à l’exception de la sœur jumelle, Alex, je crois. Elle jouait du volley. Et à bien y penser, je me rappelais l’avoir affronté en présaison, l’année passée. Liz avait décidé de compter pour Denver, cette fois-là. J’en fis donc part à Tori.

\- Je crois qu’elles étaient identiques, ajoutais-je.

Elle hocha la tête. Coach vint voir si j’allais bien. Je mentis, affichai un grand sourire et me plaçai sur le terrain. Focus, Abigail. Focus. Alex Turgeon sortit rapidement de mon esprit.  
Je réussis à me concentrer suffisamment pour jouer médiocrement durant la première manche que nous gagnâmes. Ensuite, toute ma concentration était sur le match. Nous remportâmes la seconde manche. La troisième alla moins bien, la victoire nous échappa. Mais après un peu de concentration, nous réussîmes à remporter la quatrième manche. Victoire des Golden Gophers.

Une fois dans le vestiaire, je vis que mon père avait laissé un message vocal. Il regardait tous mes matchs sur Internet. Son message me félicita. Il faisait toujours cela. Quand nous perdions, il mettait l’emphase sur les points bien exécutés et non pas la défaite. Ou encore il remarquait mon leadership, mon attitude. Je téléphonai donc pour pouvoir entendre sa voix.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Abigail, il m’a dit pas moins de quinze fois.

Je pris des nouvelles de toutes la famille. Maman était sortie au terrain de balle où les plus jeunes jouaient dans un tournois de fin de saison. Enfin, ils avaient neuf ans, c’était probablement leur seul tournois de l’été. Les autres étaient tous sortis. Nous étions quatorze et nous faisions tous un sport différent, à l’exception des plus jeunes tous les deux en baseball et de Nathan et Roselyn qui partageaient la même passion du hockey. Balancer les horaires de tout le monde était un vrai calvaire pour mes parents. D’ailleurs, papa était à un match de soccer d’une de mes sœurs. Il raccrocha lorsque la deuxième moitié du match débuta. L’équipe de Bailey menait alors 1-0.

Je sortis du vestiaire en même temps qu’Ashley. Je lui parlais et je ne regardais pas trop devant moi. Je fonçai dans quelqu’un.

\- Désolée ! fis-je en même temps que la fille en question.

Elle éclata de rire dû au fait que nous avions parlé en même temps. Je relevai la tête pour savoir qui c’était. Une fille de Denver, sans aucun doute, juste à son chandail.

\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, c’est moi qui ne regardait pas où j’allais…

Je vis alors son visage. Alex Turgeon. Elle me reconnut aussitôt et me salua. Elle salua aussi Witt, mais il était évident qu’elle ne savait pas qui elle était. Alex commença à jaser avec moi et Tori partit peu de temps après. Je m’informai de comment elle allait, comment sa famille allait. J’avais connu les Turgeon, c’était vraiment une famille sympathique.

Kaylin arriva de par derrière. Elle avait un regard interrogateur. Clairement, elle se demandait d’où je connaissais notre adversaire.

\- Ne me dis pas qu’une de tes anciennes coéquipières québécoises est partie étudier à Denver. C’est déjà assez étrange une Canadienne au Minnesota !

Je lui fis signe que je lui expliquerais plus tard et Alex éclata de rire.

\- Je suis Québécoise-Américaine ! fit Alex, faisant semblant d’être offensée par les paroles de Kaylin.

Kaylin était perdue. Elle savait très bien que le Québec n’était pas aux États-Unis. Alex expliqua que ses parents étaient de l’Abitibi mais qu’elle avait toujours vécu aux États, se considérant donc Américaine d’abord.

\- Abi-quoi ?

J’éclatai de rire. Un sourire finit par apparaitre sur son visage. Elle me demanda si je voulais un pouce pour aller à l’appartement. Je vis le visage d’Alex s’assombrir. Elle avait deviné que Kaylin était ma colocataire. Et qu’elle habitait dans la chambre de sa sœur jumelle. Ça devait être dur pour elle, de la perdre. Je n’ose pas imaginer perdre une de mes sœurs, encore moins si j’avais une jumelle. Je pris le pouce avec Kaylin et ses parents. Aussitôt dans la voiture, Kaylin me demanda qui c’était et je me chargeai de lui expliquer. Elle senti qu’elle avait gaffé lorsqu’elle avait mentionné l’appartement, mais je lui assurai que ça allait. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Le trajet dura une dizaine de minutes, suffisamment pour que je puisse avoir une longue conversation avec Kaylin et ses parents. Premièrement, ces derniers voulaient que je m’assure que leur fille aille à l’église au moins une fois semaine et qu’elle étudie sa bible. Une chance que j’étais croyante, car si ça avait été ma mère, je ne suis pas certaine d’à quel point les Parker auraient pu lui faire confiance pour ça. Mais j’étais très pratiquante, comme papa. On parla de tout et de rien et autant j’aurais pu penser au départ que j’allais être une intruse dans leur voiture, Jane Parker me fit sentir bien. Parce que j’allais être la colocataire de Kaylin pendant trois ans, c’était mieux de partir du bon pied et d’avoir une belle relation. Ce moment en famille me fit me sentir loin de la mienne. C’est dans des moments comme ceux-là que je regrettais le plus vivre à quelques heures d’avion des miens. J’aurais voulu prendre mon téléphone et appeler à la maison, mais j’avais déjà parlé à mon père un peu plus tôt. Il allait me trouver ridicule. Alors je passai un coup de fil à mon amie Anaïs. Avant de téléphoner, j’allai voir si elle avait eu un match aujourd’hui. Elle n’en avait pas eu. J’aurais paru folle si j’avais téléphoné de façon enthousiaste et qu’elle viendrait de subir une défaite.

\- Bon après-midi Abby ! J’ai vu sur les réseaux sociaux que vous aviez gagné votre premier match. C’est superbe.

Anaïs était très enjouée. Je lui demandai si elle avait commencé sa saison et quel était le bruit autour.

\- Je suis à l’Université de Montréal. Leila affronte le Rouge et Or.

Elle était allée voir ses adversaires de volleyball ? Enfin, je savais que ce n’était pas trop pour analyser leur jeu mais plus pour supporter nos amies, Leila avec Montréal et Yasmina avec Laval.

\- Yasmina joue ? demandai-je puisqu’une recrue ne voyait pas beaucoup de temps de jeu. Tu comptes pour qui ?  
\- Si, elle joue. Et je ne prends aucun parti, tu sais que je suis une Martlet ! Toi, tu prends qui ?

Je n’allais pas prendre parti. Quelle idée avaient eu mes amies de jouer pour des équipes différentes ? Maintenant je ne savais qui supporter.

\- Dis-moi que tu prends pour McGill, supplia-t-elle.

J’éclatai de rire. Bien sûr il fallait qu’elle me demande de compter pour elle et non pas les deux autres. C’était quand même difficile de prendre un parti puisque les trois équipes s’affrontaient. Au moins, elles pouvaient toutes compter pour moi, je ne jouais même pas dans le même pays ! Je lui demandai où en était le match et qui gagnait.

\- Montréal a gagné les deux premières manches. Et mène 15-6 la troisième. Attends, non. L’Université Laval vient de faire un point. 15-7 pour les Carabins, alors.

Aïe. Le Rouge et Or se faisait malmener totalement. L’équipe de Yasmina n’avait pas de chance face à celle de Leila. Et apparemment les deux premières manches avaient aussi été gagnées avec un score loin d’être serré.

Les Parker retournèrent à Rochester avant le repas du soir. Kaylin se cuisina un steak alors que je me faisais un macaroni.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc que tu mets dans ton mac ‘n cheese ? demanda ma colocataire.

Je regardai la sauce tomate dont je venais d’ouvrir la conserve. J’éclatai de rire. Au Québec, nous mangions nos macaronis avec de la sauce tomate et du steak haché ou encore de la saucisse à hot dog. Aujourd’hui, je mangeais le mien avec de la saucisse italienne et plein de légumes. Ailleurs, c’était typiquement avec une sauce fromagée. J’expliquai aussitôt cela à Kaylin.

\- Tu peux gouter quand ça va sortir du four, si tu veux.

C’est ce qu’elle fit et elle ne sembla pas convaincu. Mais qu’elle dise ce qu’elle voudra sur mon macaroni à la sauce tomate, il était meilleur que celui au fromage. Enfin, c’était des gouts personnels et j’imaginais que, si j’avais grandi au Minnesota, j’aurais aussi préféré celui au fromage. Puisque Kaylin et moi mangions en même temps, nous discutâmes et la conversation de ce soir tourna autour des différences culturelles entre non seulement les États-Unis et le Canada, mais aussi le Québec par rapport au Canada anglais. Ensuite, je m’installai dans ma chambre pour étudier. Puis vers 21 heures, je pris mon MacBook et écouta un épisode de Bones, une série policière qui se passe dans un laboratoire d’anthropologie médicolégal qui résout des meurtres liés au FBI. La septième saison allait commencer en novembre alors je réécoutais la sixième pour me remettre dedans. Quand Kaylin vint me voir, elle me demanda ce qu’était la série et je décidai de regarder le premier épisode de la première saison avec elle. D’ici novembre au rythme d’un épisode par soir, j’aurais le temps de voir quelques saisons avec elle. Mais je savais que je n’aurais le choix de regarder les nouveaux au moins la semaine où l’épisode sortait sans quoi j’allais avoir des spoilers de la part des filles à qui je parlais quand j’allais en cours.


	6. 20 octobre 2011 - Soirée entre colocataires

Le mois de septembre passa rapidement. Entre les entrainements, les matchs de volley, les cours et les travaux, j’avais peu de temps pour moi. J’étais perfectionniste et totalement le contraire des rois de la procrastination. Je n’étudiais jamais assez à mon gout, mais j’avais eu que des A+ à ma première année universitaire. Les examens de mi session étaient la semaine prochaine et ma préparation jusqu’à maintenant me permettait d’avoir un A- ou un A. Bref, j’avais une semaine pour connaitre la matière de mes cours à la perfection. Je voulais ce A+. Je n’avais pas envie que ma moyenne pour cette session soit de 4.0 sur 4.33. Elle devait être de 4.33 comme j’avais eu aux autres sessions.

En arrivant de l’entrainement, je mangeai un muffin et étudiai encore. Puis, vers vingt-deux heures, je demandai à Kaylin si elle voulait regarder un épisode de Bones, comme à l’habitude. C’était en général la seule heure dans la journée que je prenais pour relaxer. On s’installa confortablement dans le salon et je mis en marche le lecteur DVD.

\- Abby, on a fini la saison 3 hier, me dit Kay.

Je rougis un peu et murmurai un « oups » avant de changer de boitier de DVD.

\- À ce rythme, c’est bon si on finit la quatrième saison avant que commence la septième sur Fox ! m’exclamai-je.

Kaylin prit la couverture de laine qui était sur un bout du sofa et s’installa appuyée conte moi, les jambes sur le long du sofa. Elle me demanda si c’était correct et je lui répondis d’un murmure avec un sourire timide. J’avais très probablement rougi. Je commençais à développer des sentiments pour elle au fur et à mesure que nous passions du temps ensemble. J’essayais de faire en sorte qu’elle ne remarque pas, mais ça devait être raté car elle rougissait elle aussi. Les chances qu’elle soit homosexuelle et intéressée par moi étaient presque nulles. Elle ne devait pas s’en rendre compte sans quoi ça gâcherait non seulement notre amitié mais il faudrait que je me trouve une autre colocataire. Et Dieu sait ce que ça ferait à l’équipe. Enfin, ça risquerait de créer des frictions inutiles…

Nous n’étions pas encore à la moitié de l’épisode et Kaylin dormait déjà. Tant pis pour elle, alors. Mais elle manquait le meilleur. L’épisode se passait au Royaume-Uni et était en deux parties. Kay allait être perdue demain. Je mis le lecteur sur pause pour aller à la salle de bain mais je réveillai accidentellement ma colocataire dont la tête était appuyée sur mon épaule. Elle s’en voulait de s’être endormie. Nous étions toutes les deux fatiguées alors je remis l’écoute de l’épisode 1 partie 1 au lendemain.

\- Quand on finira Bones, on pourrait écouter Game of Thrones ! proposa-t-elle.

Je la regardai droit dans ses jolis yeux verts.

\- Alors là, c’est moi qui vais m’endormir. Crois-moi, Tori a essayé de me faire aimer ce truc.

Elle sembla déçue.

Au moment où j’allais me mettre au lit, mon téléphone vibra.

Hey Abby ! Faut trop que je te raconte de quoi.

Tori. J’avais le gout de l’envoyer se balader pour m’envoyer un message à cette heure mais je composai plutôt son numéro de téléphone. J’appris qu’elle avait eu une date ce soir. J’aurais voulu le savoir plus tôt, je croyais que les meilleures amies se disaient ce genre de truc. Enfin, elle me dit que ce n’était pas prévu et que c’était banal comme date, si ça en était une. Elle avait juste décidé de rencontrer le gars de Tinder aujourd’hui, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Elle et le Connor en question étaient allés marcher dans un parc. Je ne savais même pas qu’elle avait échangé des messages sur Tinder avec quelqu’un, je croyais qu’elle swipait toujours.

\- To, je suis désolée de couper ça court, mais tu me donneras les détails demain. Là, je suis crevée.

Elle n’en fut pas offusquée.


	7. 21 octobre 2011 - Besoin de conseils

Le lendemain, le vendredi, j’avais du temps pour parler avec Tori après mon cours et avant l’entrainement. Ou au pire, juste avant notre match contre Iowa. Elle me raconta sa soirée dans les détails et Ashley, sa colocataire, coéquipière et partenaire de travaux puisqu’elles étudiaient dans le même programme, nous rejoint.

\- Tu as une photo de lui ? demandai-je.

Elle me tendit son téléphone. Il paraissait bien. Il avait un peu la gueule de Chad Michael Murray, en fait. Tori me dit qu’il était vraiment drôle. Ça ne lui dérangeait pas que Tori soit une athlète et qu’elle ait un horaire de fou. Il s’entrainait lui aussi, il faisait du CrossFit.

\- Je serais intéressée à le revoir, en tout cas.

J’étais contente pour mon amie. Tant que ce mec ne lui brise pas le cœur, ça m’allait parfaitement.

\- Et toi, quelqu’un en vue ? demanda Witt.  
\- Tu sais très bien que non.

Ashley accepta ma réponse. Tori, elle, roula les yeux.

\- Ne me sors pas l’excuse comme quoi tu n’as pas le temps. Tu peux jouer du volley, avoir des A et avoir une personne dans ta vie !

Je soupirai. Tori m’interrogea du regard avec un sourire en coin. Je me sentais rougir.

\- Allez, crache, Abby.

Je roulai les yeux.

\- Elle n’est probablement pas lesbienne, To.  
\- Oh.

Elle insista pour savoir qui c’était. Je voulais lui mentir en lui disant qu’elle ne connaissait pas – qui sait ça aurait pu être une fille dans mes cours – mais j’allais contre cette idée. Premièrement, ce n’était pas bien de mentir. Deuxièmement, Tori le décèlerait aussitôt, alors ce serait pire. J’avouai alors que je ressentais quelque chose pour ma colocataire. J’avais eu une seule fois des papillons dans l’estomac à cause d’une fille auparavant, jamais pour un garçon. C’était quand j’avais dix-sept ans et je ne savais même pas que j’étais homosexuelle dans ce temps-là. Il y avait une certaine complicité entre Kay et moi, on était du type à regarder un film ou encore Bones en étant un petit peu trop proche et mon cœur se mettait à battre à toute vitesse. Hier n’était qu’un exemple. Ou encore lorsque nous préparions nos repas ensemble et que je disais quelque chose qui n’avait pas de sens. Kaylin me regardait dans les yeux, un sourire en coin, et essayait de ne pas rire. Je remarquais qu’elle rougissait. Moi aussi, évidemment. J’espérais seulement qu’elle rougissait à cause de moi et non parce qu’elle essayait de ne pas rire. Au fond, je ne savais pas quelle était son orientation sexuelle. Nous n’avions jamais mentionné ça à la maison. Enfin, je n’avais pas osé. Premièrement, j’avais peur qu’elle devine que je l’aimais. Mais aussi, ses parents étaient racistes et homophobes, ça ne m’avait pas pris longtemps pour le savoir. Et je n’étais pas quelqu’un qui parlait d’amour, je n’avais jamais connu ça. Je m’intéressais à ce que mes amies disaient quand elles en parlaient mais c’était rare que j’abordais le sujet, à moins de demander à quelqu’un comment son petit-ami allait.

\- Si tu veux, je peux lui demander si elle a déjà eu un copain ou peu importe. Aborder le sujet de l’amour d’une façon ou d’une autre, proposa Tori.

J’acceptai et lui demandai de me donner les scoops s’il y en avait. C’était une conversation qui venait facilement pour Tori et elle connaissait suffisamment Kaylin pour que ça ne paraisse pas louche. Tori étant ma meilleure amie et Kaylin ma colocataire, elles étaient rapidement devenues de bonnes amies, pas seulement coéquipières en volleyball. J’avisai tout de même Tori que les Parker avaient certaines mentalités que Kaylin pourrait également avoir.

\- Disons que si tu lui parle d’homosexualité, ça se peut qu’elle refuse de te parler…

Elle m’interrogea du regard. Je n’en avais heureusement jamais parlé avec Kaylin et n’avais aucune idée de comment elle voyait cela. La fois que j’avais découvert que ses parents étaient homophobes, Kaylin n’était pas dans la pièce et ça m’avait tout pris pour me retenir de dire quoi que ce soit, même si j’étais toujours dans le placard. Je conseillai donc à ma meilleure amie d’y aller doucement avec le sujet.

Nous quittâmes le café pour aller à l’entrainement d’avant-match. Ensuite nous avons mangé en équipe avant d’affronter l’Université d’Iowa, un match que nous avons gagné en trois manches.


	8. 23 octobre 2011 - Un dimanche à l'église

Le dimanche, je me levai tôt pour étudier avant d’aller à l’église pour dix heures, accompagnée de Kaylin. Nos matchs étaient presque toujours les vendredis et samedis donc je pouvais me libérer pour y aller. Je venais d’une famille dont la moitié des quatorze enfants ne croyait pas en Dieu. Et parmi ceux qui croyaient, j’étais une des seules qui pratiquait sur une base régulière. J’allais à l’église à tous les dimanches ou presque et étudiait la bible. Mais j’avais appris à ne pas achaler les autres avec la religion. Ma mère avait grandi dans une famille catholique mais était en fait athée. Mon père était protestant pratiquant.

Kaylin et moi avions l’habitude d’aller à l’église en marchant. Présentement, les feuilles étaient jaune-orangées, c’était magnifique. L’air se rafraichissait, mais c’était quand même bien. J’aimais ce moment que nous passions ensemble, parfois à parler, parfois perdues dans nos pensées.

\- Une fois la saison de volley passée, je vais probablement retourner à Rochester plus souvent la fin de semaine, dit Kaylin. Tu vas venir à l’église toute seule, ma vieille !

Je ris au surnom qu’elle m’avait donné. Pour ce qui était d’aller à l’église seule, ça n’allait pas être pareil. Mais je comprenais que Kaylin ait envie de passer du temps avec sa famille. La session d’hiver allait être moins chargée pour nous puisque nous n’avions plus avoir de matchs. Si Kaylin passait les weekends à Rochester et ne venait pas à l’église avec moi, j’allais simplement m’y faire.

Fidèle à notre habitude, nous sommes allées marcher après la messe. Nous passions dans des rues différentes que lorsque nous nous rendions à l’église, tout simplement pour rallonger la marche. Kaylin fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m’attendis pas : elle me parla d’un couple d’homme qu’elle avait remarqué à l’église. Je ne les avais pas vu, mais j’avais surtout hâte de voir ce qu’elle allait dire ensuite. Je ralenti alors le pas et la regardai de façon intriguée. Kaylin dit alors qu’elle les trouvait courageux de se tenir la main. Elle ajouta ensuite que, si ses parents avaient été présents, ils auraient déclaré que ce couple méritait de périr en enfer. Et dans ma tête, j’espérais seulement qu’elle ne le pensait pas elle aussi. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle partage cette opinion. Non seulement, ça me briserait le cœur, mais ça m’empêcherait d’être moi-même dans mon propre appartement.

\- Et toi, tu penses qu’ils méritent d’aller en enfer ? demandai-je.

L’inquiétude devait se sentir dans ma voix. Je voulais savoir ce qu’elle pensait de moi. Ou peut-être je ne voulais pas savoir, au fond. Ça allait peut-être signer la fin de notre amitié.

\- J’y ai déjà cru, quand j’étais plus jeune. Maintenant, je ne sais plus qui et quoi croire… Est-ce vraiment un péché d’être homosexuel ?

Elle sembla alors chercher mon opinion. Si je n’avais pas eu mes parents qui ont peu de préjugés et que j’avais grandi dans un foyer comme le sien, qu’est-ce que j’aurais pensé de moi-même ? Aurais-je cru que je méritais de bruler en enfer ? Ou j’aurais cru ce en quoi je crois aujourd’hui ? Je partageai avec Kay un passage de la bible que j’aimais bien. J’avais un signet en tout temps à la page où il se trouvait. C’était de loin mon passage préféré.

L’amour est patient, il est plein de bonté ; l’amour n’est pas envieux ; l’amour ne se vante pas, il ne s’enfle pas d’orgueil  
Il ne fait rien de malhonnête, il ne cherche pas son intérêt, il ne s’irrite pas, il ne soupçonne pas le mal  
Il ne se réjouit pas de l’injustice, mais il se réjouit de la vérité ; il pardonne tout, il croit tout, il espère tout, il supporte tout.   
L’amour ne meurt jamais.

Elle s’arrêta de marcher, ses yeux verts regardant directement dans les miens, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

\- J’aime bien ce passage aussi, dit-elle.

Elle l’avait surligné et le connaissait par cœur. Nous restâmes silencieuses un moment.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être mal d’aimer quelqu’un. Peu importe qui c’est. L’amour est ce qu’il y a de plus beau, n’est-ce pas ?

J’acquiesçai alors qu’elle me fit un faible sourire. Je cherchai à savoir si elle était honnête et pensait ce qu’elle disait, si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même ou encore si elle le disait seulement parce que je le pensais.

J’arrivai à la maison sur mon téléphone qui vibrait. C’était Nicole, une fille de mon cours d’Introduction à l’archéologie. Nous devions faire un travail à remettre cette semaine avec une autre fille aussi.

Est-ce qu’on pourrait se rencontrer pour midi trente ? J’ai un imprévu un peu plus tard cet après-midi et ce serait bien si on avait le temps d’avancer ou même de finir.

La rencontre devait être pour quatorze heures. Heureusement je n’avais rien de prévu alors je répondis que ça m’arrangeait. Maintenant fallait attendre la réponse de Rachel. Si ça se trouvait, nous allions attendre longtemps. Elle ne regardait jamais ses messages textes et n’était pas très à son affaire. Heureusement Rachel répondit rapidement. Je regardai l’heure. J’avais une heure top chrono pour manger. Ça allait être amplement suffisant.

Je me pointai au café où nous avions l’habitude de travailler ensemble, Nicole, Rachel et moi. Enfin… seulement quand il y avait des travaux d’équipe. Je préférais faire mes choses de mon côté en général. Je crois que les deux autres avaient l’habitude de passer quelques heures par semaine à étudier ensemble ou en petits groupes.

J’avais déjà commencé une partie du travail, et les filles approuvèrent ce que j’avais fait. Nous continuâmes là-dessus et ça nous prit l’après-midi. Enfin, à seize heures, Nicole dû partir. Rachel et moi restâmes mais ça ne prit pas de temps avant que Rachel se mette à jaser plutôt que travailler. Enfin, c’était Rachel. Une heure après le départ de Nicole, le travail n’avait pas beaucoup avancé et je partis à mon tour.

Aussitôt arrivée à la maison, je me remis le nez dans mon étude. J’avais grignoté au café et je n’avais pas très faim. Ça allait attendre. J’entendis Kaylin cuisiner quelque chose. Elle n’avait pas dû vouloir me déranger. Nous avions l’habitude d’acheter la nourriture ensemble et de cuisiner ensemble également. Elle allait le faire toute seule ce soir. J’allais probablement me faire un sandwich plus tard en soirée.

Kaylin frappa à la porte de ma chambre un peu plus tard, une assiette de spaghetti à la main.

\- J’ai vu que tu n’avais pas mangé, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire tout en déposant l’assiette sur ma table de travail.  
\- Oh merci, tu es un amour ! Mais fallait pas.

Elle répondit que ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Elle avait remarqué que je tardais à fermer mes livres. Dans les faits, je n’avais pas l’intention de les fermer de sitôt mais une heure plus tard, je n’en pouvais plus. J’avais passé la grande majorité de la journée dans les études et les travaux. Ça allait suffire pour aujourd’hui. Je demandai à Kaylin si elle avait envie d’aller s’entrainer avec moi. Elle accepta. Ça faisait du bien de s’entrainer et de ne penser à rien d’autre qu’à l’entrainement. De me sortir la tête des mots écrits dans les livres que je ne cessais d’étudier.


	9. 2 novembre 2011 - Une soirée avec Kaylin

Les examens de la première moitié de la session allèrent très bien. J’avais eu quelques résultats, des A+, en Introduction à l’archéologie et en Anthropologie culturelle. J’étais toujours dans l’attente pour deux cours, notamment celui d’Espagnol intermédiaire I dont je n’étais pas si certaine d’avoir un résultat parfait. Le mois de novembre venait de débuter. J’étais sortie avec des filles de mes cours pour Halloween deux jours plus tôt, mais fallait pas le dire à l’entraineur. Enfin, je n’avais pas bu, de toute façon j’étais illégale aux États-Unis. Nous étions seulement allées au restaurant et je n’avais pu résister aux desserts faits spécialement pour l’occasion.

Il commençait à faire plus froid et je n’avais pas de foulard ni de tuque. Je profitai du fait que j’avais une pause de trois heures mercredi pour aller m’en acheter. Kaylin, qui avait aussi du temps libre, m’accompagna. Mon manteau était gris alors j’avais un choix illimité de couleur. Ce n’était pas le cas de Kaylin, dont le manteau était rose. Elle avait opté pour un ensemble noir, blanc et gris. Pour ce qui était de ma part, j’hésitais entre bleu et jaune. J’aimais mieux le modèle du bleu, mais j’aimais bien le jaune. Kaylin affirmait que le bleu royal était la couleur qui m’allait le mieux.

\- De toute façon, le jaune tu en porte déjà beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Je pensais à ma garde-robe et je pouvais seulement compter un chandail jaune.

\- Enfin, on dit marron et or mais, si tu veux mon avis, la couleur de l’université est plus jaune que doré.

Oh. Alors là, j’admettais que j’en portais à la tonne. J’étais une Gopher, après tout. J’achetai le foulard et la tuque bleu, les mitaines avec. Si je n’étais pas en pleine session, je les aurais tricotés mais je n’avais pas le temps pour ça. D’ailleurs, je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois où j’avais acheté ce genre de truc. Je faisais même ceux de mes cinq frères et huit sœurs.

Nous sommes revenues à l’appartement avec Betty, la voiture de Kaylin. Elle était trop vieille pour avoir une prise permettant d’y connecter un téléphone alors je dus écouter la musique que Kaylin avait. Malheureusement, elle avait apporté la majorité de ses cd à l’appartement. Il ne restait que des vieux tubes des années 80. Ça aurait pu être bon, seulement, c’était ceux que tout le monde avait oubliés tellement c’était mauvais et carrément démodé. On était loin des classiques de Michael Jackson. Par chance, j’avais laissé mon cd de Lily Allen dans la voiture la dernière fois que je m’en étais servie. Et je le mis avec plaisir. Kaylin ne s’en plaint pas non plus. Elle passa tout de même une remarque :

\- Tu écoutes que des trucs britanniques, dit-elle, James Blunt, Ed Sheeran, Adele, Birdie, Lily Allen, Amy Winehouse, Eliza Doolittle, Daughter…

Elle avait en partie raison. J’aimais aussi des artistes québécois, comme Cœur de Pirate ou Les Sœurs Boulay. Mais c’était vrai que j’avais tendance à craquer pour la musique anglaise. Non, c’était faux. Je n’étais pas capable de One Direction. Insupportable.

\- Tu aurais dû laisser ton Ed Sheeran dans la voiture. Ou Adele.

J’hochai les épaules. Ce serait à noter pour la prochaine fois.

Elle me débarqua à l’université pour que je puisse aller à mon cours. Lorsque je revins, elle avait commencé à préparer le souper. Le poulet en cube était sur le four et elle coupait des légumes. Je pris alors le temps de retourner la viande et vérifiai la cuisson des pâtes. Je pris ensuite une seconde poêle et y mit les céleris qu’elle avait fini de couper pendant qu’elle regardait le réfrigérateur à la recherche des carottes. Lorsqu’elle revint à sa planche à découper, des points d’interrogation pouvaient se lire dans ses yeux verts. J’éclatai de rire. Elle me regarda, n’y comprenant toujours rien.

\- Je les ai mis sur le feu, c’est tout. Seigneur, Kaylin !

Un demi sourire apparut sur son visage. En moins de deux, elle se mit à rire elle aussi. Je ne pus m’empêcher de penser qu’elle était jolie et que la scène avait été mignonne. Plus nous passions du temps ensemble, plus je l’aimais. Si seulement je pouvais savoir si elle m’aimait en retour. Tori n’avait pas réussi à tirer beaucoup d’information concernant la blonde. Tout ce que je savais était qu’elle avait déjà eu un garçon dans sa vie, lorsqu’elle était à l’école secondaire. Et Tori m’avait dit que Kay n’était pas ses parents lorsque ça concernait l’homosexualité. D’ailleurs, Kaylin avait, en plus d’avoir recherché mon opinion là-dessus, demandé celle de Tori également. Ma meilleure amie en avait conclu que c’était possible que Kay se questionne.


	10. 4 novembre 2011 - Révélations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que je publie aux deux jours, mais cette semaine j'étais chez mon père et je n'avais pas de wifi. Alors voilà, cadeau pour aujourd'hui, il y a deux chapitres pour rattraper celui que je n'ai pas pu publier mercredi. Bonne lecture!

Le vendredi suivant était jour de match au Sports Pavilion. Nous affrontions les Lions de Penn State. Ça allait être un match difficile à gagner. Mais nous nous étions préparées, nous allions trouver une façon de gagner.

Les lions menèrent la plupart de la première manche. À un point, c’était 19-15 pour Penn State, mais nous n’avions pas dit notre dernier mot. Dixon n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle marqua trois points un à la suite de l’autre du côté droit du terrain. Nous avons égalisé à 19 points. Ensuite, ce fut encore le même scénario. Penn State marqua encore et prit une avance de 23-19. Nous ne pouvions pas les laisser gagner. Avec entres autres une erreur de PSU et deux as de la part de Tori, nous allâmes égaliser le match à 24 points. Nous marquâmes un 25ième point, mais PSU en marqua trois de suite. Fin de la première manche. Nous nous étions bien battu, avions réussi à revenir de l’arrière. Mais nous n’avions presque pas mené. Il fallait le faire maintenant.

La deuxième manche fut complètement hors de notre portée, malgré le fait que nous avions marqué le premier point. Nous l’avions perdu d’un score de 25-17. Il fallait se remonter et en pas se laisser décourager.

\- Go, les filles. On ne lâche surtout pas, criai-je.

Nous menâmes la troisième manche. Tori fit des beaux points. Il y en avait des moins beaux, mais un point était un point, peu importe de quoi il avait l’air. Nous menions 13-9. Ensuite, nous avons fait cinq points et en avions accordé qu’un seul. 18-10. PSU fit alors deux points. 18-12. Là, ça dérailla un peu. PSU prit un time out lorsque nous menions 19-16. Suite au time out, nous avons marqué le point. 20-16. Malheureusement les Lions se rattrapèrent et le match était 23-22 en notre faveur. Nous ne pouvions pas perdre notre match maintenant. Cette manche était celle des Gophers. Les Lions n’allaient pas nous la voler. On la gagna 25-23.

La quatrième commença mal. Les Lions nous menaient 14-10. Nous remontâmes la pente lorsque Wittman fit deux contre. Une erreur de Penn State amena le score à égalité à 15 points. Witt marqua encore une fois en notre faveur. Mais les Lions n’avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Elles égalisèrent à 20 d’us as. Ashley joua encore les héros d’un autre contre, puis PSU fit une erreur, nous donnant une avance de 22-20. Le time out de PSU fut pris et les deux équipes marquèrent avec un contre. 23-21. Witt fit un deuxième contre de suite pour nous donner une avance de 24-21. L’équipe adverse contra notre attaque deux fois. 24-23. Je souhaitais que la manche finisse au plus vite. Nous ne pouvions pas perdre le match, il fallait forcer la cinquième manche. Wittman contra l’attaque de PSU en envoya le ballon sur l’épaule d’une joueuse des Lions. Le ballon tomba par terre. Le match était égalisé, 2-2. Nous avions notre cinquième manche.

L’équipe adverse prit une avance de 8-5. Nous égalisâmes avec deux contres et une erreur de l’équipe adverse. Puis un as nous amena à 9-8, avant de subir deux contres de la part de l’équipe de l’autre côté du terrain. 10-9 en faveur de PSU. Dixon égalisa à 10, puis Hailey Cowles contra l’attaque de PSU pour nous donner une avance de 11-10. Malheureusement, Penn State répondit avec trois points un derrière l’autre. Tori nous donna un point, mais je ratai le service quelques secondes plus tard. Penn State marqua ensuite pour conclure notre match dans la défaite.

La défaite faisait mal. Le match avait été serré, mais j’avais l’impression d’avoir laissé tomber l’équipe. La fin de la cinquième manche avait été désastreuse. Nous avions passé la plupart du match d’aujourd’hui à faire du rattrapage. Il fallait attaquer et minimaliser nos erreurs. Je savais que l’entraineur allait nous en parler et que nous allions retravailler nos points faibles. Chose certaine, je ne pouvais pas rater une autre fois un service. Même une demi-heure après notre défaite, je l’avais encore sur le cœur, ce point-là. Quand papa avait téléphoné, fidèle à son habitude, il m’avait seulement entendu gueuler sur ce foutu avant-dernier point.

Une fois que je lâchai le téléphone, je demandai à Tori si elle voulait passer à l’appartement.

\- Désolée, j’ai déjà des plans avec Connor.  
\- D’accord, répondis-je.

Elle était toujours avec ce gars-là. Elle ne passait presque plus de temps avec moi ou encore avec Kaylin, ni même avec nous deux. Je m’en plains un peu à Kaylin alors que nous marchions vers l’appartement. Au fond, aujourd’hui n’était pas ma journée, il fallait endurer le fait que je chialais depuis que le match avait fini. Il y avait des journées comme celle-là ou rien ne semblait faire mon affaire.

\- Ok, bibi. On arrête chez Starbucks et ensuite je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot. Vas-tu être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée ?

Je répondis de façon bête un peu. Elle me dit alors qu’elle avait des plans d’avoir une belle soirée avec moi et qu’elle voulait me voir sourire un peu.

\- Kay, il faut que j’étudie !

Elle roula les yeux.

\- Avec cet air-là, tu n’arriveras à rien.

Elle avait sans doute raison. J’avais clairement besoin de décompresser un peu.

Nous arrivâmes à l’appartement et nous installâmes devant la télévision, même si nous ne l’écoutions pas réellement. Nous avions l’intention de le faire, mais nous étions parties dans une discussion et ni l’une ni l’autre savait ce qui se passait sur la tv.

\- As-tu déjà été en couple ? me demanda soudainement ma colocataire.

Je lui répondis que non et lui retournai immédiatement la question, même si Tori m’avait déjà donné la réponse. Je n’avais pas envie de m’étaler sur ma vie amoureuse ou plutôt mon manque de vie amoureuse.

\- J’avais quinze ans et c’était un désastre, répondit rapidement Kaylin.

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus, mais je me demandais pour quelles raisons elle qualifiait cela d’un désastre.

\- Il m’aimait et ça me plaisait que quelqu’un m’aime. Mais je ne crois pas que j’étais amoureuse de lui. Après trois mois je ne pouvais plus le supporter et j’ai rompu.

J’hochai la tête. Elle me regarda en face.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n’as jamais eu de copain ?

Elle ajouta que j’étais super belle, sportive, intelligente et talentueuse.

\- Tu sais même jouer du piano ! dit-elle avec un peu de jalousie dans la voix.  
\- Tu veux apprendre ? proposai-je, détournant le sujet.

Elle accepta et je pris mon piano électronique. À peine après lui avoir montré où était le do central, elle me dit qu’elle n’avait pas envie d’apprendre tout de suite. Elle revint à sa question du pourquoi je n’avais pas eu de petit-ami auparavant, un sourire en coin. Elle devait seulement vouloir m’agacer mais je décidai d’être honnête. Elle insistait vraiment à savoir. Et tant pis si ma réponse l’offensait. En même temps, dernièrement elle m’avait demandé mon opinion à moi, puis à Tori. Elle ne pouvait pas réagir si négativement.

\- Je n’ai jamais été intéressée par les gars, c’est tout.

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu es lesbienne ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin. Pour de vrai ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui, si je te le dis !  
\- Oh c’est cool !

Elle semblait un petit peu trop heureuse. Au point où je me demandais si Tori avait raison et qu’elle se questionnait. Peut-être m’aimait-elle, qui sait ? Enfin, je pouvais espérer, mais je n’allais certainement pas tenter un move tout de suite. Elle me questionna sur comment je l’avais su. Je lui en parlai pendant un bon moment puis une chose me vint soudainement en tête.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas, hein ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Que je sois homosexuelle.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Mais voyons, pas du tout. Tu es qui tu es et si tu as une copine, tu peux l’inviter quand tu veux.

Je lui dis que, si je n’avais jamais eu de petit-ami, je n’avais jamais eu de fille dans ma vie non plus. Kaylin hocha la tête et un autre sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle rougit un peu quand je la fixai. Je rougis à mon tour. Cette fille allait me rendre folle. Elle m’avisa par la suite d’essayer de faire en sorte que ses parents ne le sachent pas.

\- Ça pourrait aller au point où ils refusent que j’habite avec toi.

J’étais sous le choc, mais je savais qu’ils étaient homophobes. Enfin, c’était un peu extrême, mais je comprenais pourquoi Kaylin m’avisait. Je me dis alors que je ne ferais pas exprès de leur dire. Je voulais éviter le plus possible de devoir me trouver une colocataire. Et j’aimais vraiment Kay, alors il n’était pas question qu’elle quitte l’appartement. Je remerciai Dieu de ne pas avoir des parents comme les siens. Enfin, ils n’en savaient rien sur moi mais je savais qu’ils n’étaient pas homophobes et c’était déjà un bon point de départ.


	11. 17 novembre 2011 - Passage des jumeaux

Le jeudi 17 novembre, Nathan et Roselyn, qui étudiaient à Shattuck St-Mary’s un peu plus au sud de Minneapolis, avaient leur dernier examen de l’étape d’automne et prenaient le bus pour l’aéroport de Minneapolis. Ils n’avaient pas d’école demain et dès lundi était la semaine de congé de l’automne qui tombait en même temps que la semaine de Thanksgiving aux États-Unis. Puisqu’ils avaient quelques heures d’attente à l’aéroport, je passai une heure ou deux avec eux là-bas. J’aurais aimé les amener manger chez moi ou dans un restaurant mais l’école ne voudrait probablement pas que je les sorte de l’aéroport. Ils n’avaient que 14 ans et l’école devait se charger d’eux alors ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un partir quelque part sans avertir. Peut-être si j’avais pensé à contacter Shattuck ils m’auraient laissé le faire, mais il était trop tard.

\- Et puis, les examens ? demandai-je, Ça a bien été ?

Roselyn hocha la tête, Nathan affirma qu’il était très confiant pour son cours de math, mais moins pour le cours d’histoire américaine.

Je mangeai avec eux à l’aéroport avant qu’ils traversent la sécurité. Avant de les laisser partir, je m’assurai qu’ils n’avaient rien oublié et qu’ils avaient leur passeport et leur billet d’avion.

\- Elle est vraiment pire que maman ! Sérieux, Abby, on n’a pas deux ans.

J’eus un sourire en coin. Je leur plaquai un bisou sur le front ce sur quoi mon frère roula les yeux.

\- Vous direz bonjour à maman et papa et à tout le monde de ma part, dis-je.  
\- Oui, répondit Roselyn. Je t’aime. À la semaine prochaine.

Elle me fit un câlin avant de partir. Nathan se déroba quand je voulu lui en faire un.


	12. 21 novembre 2011 - Un café avec Tori et Kay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de cette histoire. Je me blâme moi-même car je n'ai aucune excuse mis à part la paresse, ce qui n'est pas très valable. Je ne peux même pas blâmer le manque d'inspiration puisque cette histoire est presque déjà écrite en entier. Ce que vous voyez représente 30 pages du 250 existant, et j'estime que la fin prendra 50 pages supplémentaires.
> 
> Pour tenter de me faire pardonner, je vais publier plusieurs chapitres aujourd'hui et essayer de revenir à ma schedule d'un chapitre aux deux jours.
> 
> Aussi, ce chapitre est très court, en fait il correspond à une demi-page sur Word. J'aimerais bien en faire des plus longs, mais comme vous pouvez voir, chaque chapitre est daté et il y a des journées plus courtes que d'autres. Par contre, le prochain chapitre fait trois pages et risque d'être fort bien plus intéressant.

Le lundi suivant, j’envoyai un message texte à Tori si elle voulait aller étudier dans un café. Elle me répondit qu’elle y était déjà avec Kaylin. Je les rejoins dans les minutes qui suivirent. Elles étudiaient à peine, elles discutaient plutôt de leurs plans pour Thanksgiving. Je me mis à mes devoirs. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de lever mes yeux une fois de temps en temps pour regarder Kaylin. Il fallait que je me concentre sur mon étude. Je ne devais pas regarder Kay. Il ne fallait pas. Je ne devais pas tomber en amour avec elle. Pas tant que je ne savais pas si elle était lesbienne ou pas. Je ne voulais pas briser mon cœur volontairement.

Rapidement, Tori fila. Je trouvai son excuse plutôt bidon, surtout qu’il y avait un regard complice entre Kay et elle. Il fallait que je découvre pourquoi. Visiblement, quelque chose m’échappait. Probablement un bout de conversation que j’avais manqué. Je commençai à discuter avec ma colocataire.

\- Ça te dirait d’aller voir un film après le match de mercredi ? proposa-t-elle.  
\- Je croyais qu’on allait chez tes parents pour Thanksgiving !

Là-dessus, Kay me dit que j’étais mélangée. Nous avions un entrainement jeudi matin, vu que les cours n’avaient lieu en raison de la fête. Nous allions donc à Rochester dans l’après-midi. C’était gentil des Parker de m’avoir invitée, puisque je n’avais pas de famille dans le coin. Ça ne les avait pas dérangés le fait que je sois Canadienne et que la fête ne voulait pas dire grand-chose à mes yeux. Nous fêtions l’action de grâce le deuxième lundi d’octobre et non le quatrième jeudi de novembre. L’an dernier, j’avais passé cette fête chez les Dixon. Bref, personne ne voulait que je passe une fête américaine seule à mon appartement.


	13. 23 novembre 2011 - Un baiser échangé

Le mercredi arriva rapidement. Notre match était contre les Badgers de l’Université du Wisconsin à Madison. La rivalité Badgers-Gophers, la bataille de la frontière, était très grande dans la plupart des sports, quoi que ce ne l’était pas réellement en volleyball. Notre seul match contre Wisconsin cette saison, nous l’avions gagné en trois manches. Et nous avions l’intention de faire pareil aujourd’hui aussi.

Premièrement, avant le début du match, il y avait une cérémonie. C’était senior night ici au Pav. Nous honorions Hailey Cowles, Ariana Filho et Jessica Granquist, nos filles de quatrième année. J’ignorais pourquoi c’était aujourd’hui. Habituellement, c’était le dernier match de la saison régulière. Et nous jouions aussi au Sports Pavilion vendredi. Et peut-être encore lors du championnat de la NCAA si on pouvait être une des villes hôtes lors des différentes rondes. La famille des trois filles qui allaient graduer au printemps prochain était là pour regarder un de leurs derniers matchs à la maison. J’étais fière d’elles. Elles m’avaient beaucoup aidé ici et je les aimais toutes énormément. Ça me frappa que c’était une des dernières occasions où j’allais jouer avec elles. Je voulais gagner ce match pour Hailey, Ariana et Jessica.

En première manche, nous avons pris une avance assez tôt, mais les Badgers égalisèrent puis menèrent par un point pour un score de 16-15. Mais nous n’avions pas fini notre manche là et on marqua 6 points le temps qu’elles en fassent qu’un. 21-17 pour les Gophers. Nous avons gagné la première manche avec un résultat de 25-21.

Pour ce qui était de la deuxième, nous avions toujours une avance. En début de manche, c’était 11-4 en notre faveur, mais nous perdîmes un bout de notre avance lorsque le score fut de 17-12 puis de 20-16. Tori et Ashley jouèrent très bien encore une fois dans la deuxième manche. Je réussi à bien contribuer à la manche. Nous remportâmes cette manche également d’un score exactement pareil à celui de la première.

La troisième manche, Wisconsin réussit à rattraper six points en marquant coup sur coup sans nous laisser faire un seul point. Du moment où Wisconsin mena 23-22, aucune équipe réussit à marquer sans que l’autre rebondisse. On contra pour égaliser à 26 points. Et ensuite, Wisconsin ne vit que du feu. Une des leurs fit une erreur et notre Ashley Wittman se fit un plaisir par la suite pour le point de match. Victoire de la manche 28 à 26, nous donnant le match en trois manches. Byebye Wisconsin.

Une fois sortie du vestiaire, Kaylin et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le cinéma. Une fois là-bas, Kay voulait vraiment voir le dernier film Twilight qui était sorti. Je n’avais pas vu aucun des films, je n’étais pas très fan de vampires. Mais Kaylin ne voulait pas du tout le manquer. J’ignorais même combien il y avait de film en tout et lequel d’entre eux était à l’affiche présentement.

La salle était pleine. La sortie du dernier de la saga était récente. Je me sentis un peu étouffer, mais je ne dis rien. Le film n’était pas le meilleur, mais puisqu’il plaisait à Kaylin, je ne dis rien. Enfin, ce n’était pas nul, mais je n’allais pas faire le détour pour le prochain qui allait sortir. À un moment, je reçu du popcorn sur la tête. Je me retournai. Quelques adolescents nous jetaient de la nourriture dessus.

\- Bande d’immature ! lançai-je en français.

Personne ne comprit ce que j’avais dit. J’avertis les trois ou quatre jeunes. Ils ne cessèrent pas.

\- On change de place ? demanda Kaylin.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus d’accord. Tout de même, en chemin vers le fond de la salle, j’averti un employé du comportement des ados. Je failli perdre patiente lorsqu’il écouta à peine ce que j’avais à dire.

Une fois le film fini, nous retournâmes à l’appartement à pied. À mi-chemin, il se mit à pleuvoir et nous nous mirent à l’abris dans un abribus. Je regardai si j’avais quelques sous pour payer un passage de bus.

\- Si je rêve d’un vampire qui me mord cette nuit, ce sera de ta faute, blaguai-je.

Ça la fit rire. Elle me demanda comment j’avais trouvé le film et je répondis de façon honnête. Je n’avais pas détesté.

Je vis qu’elle se frottait les mains. Elle n’avait pas ses mitaines, elle avait dû les laisser à l’appartement. Je lui passai donc les miennes. J’enfilai la paire de gants minces que je gardais dans les poches de ma veste au cas où j’en aurais besoin, comme ce soir, par exemple. Voyant que la blonde avait toujours froid, je me suis rapprochée d’elle et me suis placée pour la cacher du vent. Étant un peu fatiguée, elle appuya sa tête contre moi. Je l’entourai de mes bras pour la réchauffer.

\- Tu es confortable, me dit-elle.

Son commentaire me fit sourire. Elle leva la tête vers moi et me rendis le sourire. Je bougeai légèrement et elle s’en plaint.

\- Arrête, Abby. J’étais bien, là.

J’eus un petit rire.

\- Moi aussi je suis bien.

Elle leva la tête à nouveau et me regarda dans les yeux. Lentement elle approcha sa tête de la mienne et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je la regardai, curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle m’avait embrassée.

\- Eh bien c’est simple : Je t’aime.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Je l’embrassai pour de vrai cette fois-ci avant de lui murmurer que je l’aimais moi aussi.

\- Comme ça tu es lesbienne ? demandai-je.

Elle haussa des épaules.

\- J’imagine, ouais. En fait, je ne sais pas trop. Mais je sais que je t’aime et c’est tout ce qui compte.

Elle avait raison. Elle aurait tout le temps du monde pour définir ce qu’elle était réellement. Je lui dis tout de même que je n’avais pas envie d’être une expérience pour elle, je ne voulais pas qu’elle teste avec moi. Mais elle me jura que ce n’était pas et ça n’allait jamais être son intention. Puis, je lui demandai si le regard complice avec Tori quelques jours plus tôt avait à voir avec ce soir.

\- Elle n’est pas subtile, hein !

J’éclatai de rire, puis demandai à Kay ce que ma meilleure amie avait révélé sur moi.

\- Disons que, quand je lui ai dit qu’il y avait quelque chose avec toi et que je sentais que toi et moi c’était différent, elle m’a un peu dit que tu m’aimais ?  
\- Quoi ? Mais c’était supposé être un secret !  
\- Je lui avais déjà dit que je t’aimais. Tu sais très bien que je voulais savoir si c’était réciproque, imbécile !

Je fis une moue. Tori l’avait dit à Kaylin, mais moi, je n’avais jamais su que c’était réciproque. Alors que j’avais dû être la première à demander à Tori de chercher des infos sur Kay. Fichue To.  
Le bus arriva enfin, après au moins vingt minutes. Une fois dedans, Kaylin me demanda si on pouvait garder notre relation secrète pour un moment. Surtout avec ses parents, mais aussi avec nos coéquipières. J’acceptai, parce que c’était récent et je voulais le garder entre nous deux également pour l’instant. Mais je lui dis que je n’avais pas envie de me cacher devant mes coéquipières très longtemps. Elle accepta.

\- Enfin, Tori va le savoir à coup sûr demain ou au pire vendredi, dit Kaylin en riant.

Nous connaissions toutes les deux Dixon assez bien pour le confirmer.


	14. 24 novembre 2011 - Thanksgiving chez les Parker

L’entrainement du lendemain passa très vite. Kaylin et moi étions allées en voiture pour ne pas perdre de temps avant de filer pour Rochester. Nous avions même préparé des sandwichs que nous allions manger sur la route. J’avais hâte d’aller chez Kaylin, je n’y étais jamais allée. Je n’avais même pas idée de ce à quoi Rochester avait l’air.

\- Mes grands-parents et quelques-uns de mes oncles et tantes vont être là avec les cousins, avoua Kaylin.

Et j’étais invitée ? Mais Kaylin m’avoua que sa sœur Alannah invitait le même ami à chaque année. Ses parents habitaient au Japon.

\- Je pense que c’est maintenant le copain d’Alannah mais je n’en suis pas certaine… Mais ça fait trois ans que grand-maman lui demande si c’est son petit-ami.

Je ris. Je lui demandai combien d’année de différence il y avait entre les deux sœurs.

\- Oh, seulement un an et demi. Mais deux ans scolaires parce qu’elle est née en janvier. Et par chance, parce que si nous avions qu’un an scolaire de différence, elle serait déjà à parler de sa robe de bal !

Je souris. C’était typique de ceux qui graduaient de l’école secondaire. Isaac, Bailey et Elizabeth, qui avaient le même âge qu’Alannah, finissaient cette année et c’était un sujet de conversation courant entre les deux filles. Je crois qu’elles regardaient déjà pour les robes sur le web. Le bal était en juin !

Tout le long du voyage, Kaylin conduisait une main sur le volant, l’autre dans la mienne. Nous arrivâmes en début d’avant-midi. Kay me fit un tour du coin en voiture avant de se garer chez elle. Je me proposai immédiatement pour aider à la cuisine. Jane, la mère de Kaylin, ainsi que sa grand-mère me poussèrent hors de la cuisine. C’était elles qui faisaient la dinde et personne d’autre.

\- Allez ouste ! s’écria Jane Parker.

Elle nous commanda d’aller se préparer. Il n’était même pas quatorze heures. Je jasai donc avec papa Parker et le grand-père, un peu avec Alannah également.

Le repas du soir était succulent. Jane et Granny Parker étaient de remarquables chefs. La journée se passa très bien. Le couple que Kay et moi formions était si récent que ce n’était pas difficile de le cacher. En même temps, vu que nous nous étions embrassées la première fois hier, j’avais seulement hâte de recommencer. Mais je savais très bien que ça n’allait pas être ici à Rochester.

Les conversations sur l’heure du repas étaient animées. Je voyais que Jane Parker tentait de retenir son mari de parler de politique. Enfin, Mike mit rapidement au clair qu’il n’avait pas voté Obama lors des élections à peine quelques semaines plus tôt. Alannah donna un coup de coude à son copain lorsqu’il partit pour répliquer et je voyais clairement dans les yeux de Kaylin qu’il n’était pas question que je fasse pareil.

\- En tout cas, Obama est mieux de ne pas légaliser le mariage gay.

Je me concentrai sur ma respiration pour ne pas me fâcher et créer un mauvais souvenir de ce Thanksgiving. Kaylin fronça des sourcils.

\- Papa, c’est Thanksgiving. Laisse tes opinions de côté, s’il-te-plait. Nous avons des invités…

Il ne sembla pas comprendre le message, mais Kay semblait avoir mis les choses au clair qu’elle ne partageait pas son opinion et que, du moins, moi je ne partageais pas ces idées.

\- Au Canada, est-ce qu’on parle de le légaliser ? demanda-t-il ensuite.  
\- Mike ! Ça suffit, s’écria Jane Parker.  
\- C’est légal depuis 2005 je crois, répondis-je rapidement avant de piocher dans mon assiette.

Il s’arrêta suite à ce malaise créé. Le reste de la soirée se passa bien.

Je dormi dans un petit matelas à côté du lit de Kaylin. À peine une heure après m’être mise au lit, j’avais encore les yeux grands ouverts. Le matelas était inconfortable. Je n’étais pas du type à me plaindre mais il n’y avait qu’un quart de pouce de mousse. Autrement dit, je dormais sur le plancher. Je me retournai pour une énième fois dans mon lit. Il faisait froid, le sol était dur et je n’étais pas chez moi. Bref, tous ces éléments ensemble faisaient en sorte que je ne puisse trouver sommeil.

\- ‘Bé, es-tu réveillée ? chuchota Kay.

Je me retournai aussitôt. Elle me fit signe de grimper dans son lit double. Son matelas était mou, sa peau douce et son corps dégageait de la chaleur. J’étais bien dans ses bras. On s’endormit l’une contre l’autre.

Le lendemain, l’alarme de Kaylin nous réveilla. Nous devions retourner à Minneapolis car nous avions un match à la fin de la journée. J’enlevai les draps du petit lit au sol et ni Kay ni moi n’avons dit que je n’avais pas réellement dormi dans ce lit. Une fois dans la voiture à quelques kilomètres de la ville, Kay et moi s’embrassâmes.


	15. 10 décembre 2011 - Autour du piano

Après le mois de novembre vint décembre. Notre saison de volleyball s’était fini hier, ici au Pav. Nous avions perdu notre demi-finale régionale contre Iowa State University, une défaite de 3-1. J’étais déçue un peu. J’aurais voulu que notre équipe se rende un peu plus loin dans le championnat de la NCAA. Mais c’était la vie et je savais que nous allions en vouloir plus l’an prochain. Au moins, la fin de la saison voulait dire plus de temps pour étudier en vue des examens de fin de session qui approchaient à grands pas. Ce qui voulait aussi dire que, bientôt, c’était Noël. Enfin, seulement dans 14 jours. J’avais du shopping à faire, mais j’allais le faire à Québec faute de place dans ma valise. Au moins, je m’étais fait une liste avec tous les cadeaux que j’allais faire à qui pour ne pas perdre de temps. Et j’y avais même mis deux options par personne, au cas où je ne trouverais pas ce que j’avais prévu acheté.

Les jumeaux étaient venus me voir jouer hier. Ils avaient pris le bus pour l’aller et le retour. Je passai donc la matinée et le début d’après-midi avec eux avant de les déposer à la gare. J’avais apprécié leur geste. Et ça faisait un bien fou de les voir. En plus, c’était une des premières fois où je jouais devant des membres de la famille. J’aurais vraiment voulu gagner ce match-là, mais tant pis, ça allait aller à l’année prochaine.

Je fis une pause dans ma soirée d’étude pour sortir mon piano électrique. Je n’en avais pas joué depuis au moins deux semaines, ce qui montrait à quel point j’avais été prise par mes livres et le ballon de volley. Je jouai quelques pièces classiques avant de faire quelques chansons populaires et de m’accompagner en chantant. Je n’avais pas la voix de ma sœur Roselyn, qui chantait le mieux parmi les quatorze enfants et suivait des cours, mais j’en avais tout de même une jolie. Parmi les chansons que je fis, il y en avait une d’Ed Sheeran.

I’m out of touch, I’m out of love, I’ll pick you up when you’re getting down. And out of all these things I’ve done I think I love you better now  
I’m out of sigh, I’m out of mind, I’ll do it all for you in time. And out of all these things I’ve done I will love you better now*

Kaylin vint dans ma chambre aussitôt que je fis le premier accord de la chanson. Je crois que c’était sa préférée. Au refrain, elle joint sa voix à la mienne, ce qui me permit d’embarquer en harmonie. Elle chantait rarement, que sous la douche, mais fallait admettre qu’elle savait chanter. Elle était toujours juste et sa voix était spéciale. Mais elle ne voulait jamais chanter. Je crois qu’elle n’aimait pas le faire devant les gens, c’était tout. Bref, c’était une perte pour les gens de ne pas l’entendre.

\- Mon amour, tu devrais chanter plus, dis-je avant de l’embrasser.

Elle me répondit avec une moue. Je lui demandai quelle chanson elle voulait m’entendre jouer ensuite. Elle tourna les pages de mon livre de partitions jusqu’à ce que qu’elle trouve où j’avais mis le Adele.

\- Comment as-tu classé ce truc ?

J’éclatai de rire au fait qu’elle n’avait toujours pas compris comment je l’avais fait : par ordre alphabétique des artistes, puis les chansons avec ce même ordre. C’était très clair, quoiqu’un peu chiant quand j’arrivais dans les sonates numéro quelconque. J’avais tendance à oublier quel était le numéro de mes pièces favorites ou encore qui les avait composées et je devais regarder les premières notes de chacune pour trouver.

\- Tu composes ? demanda ma copine en tournant les pages les feuilles que j’avais remplies de crayon.

J’hochai la tête.

\- Dans le fond, quand je pensais que tu apprenais des chansons et que tu étais vraiment lente à changer de note ou que tu recommençais en refaisant presque la même chose, en fait tu étais en train d’écrire une partition ?  
\- J’imagine, oui.

Elle me demanda si je pouvais lui en jouer quelques-unes. Je n’avais pas peur de montrer mes compositions, alors je le fis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La chanson est Lego House, de Ed Sheeran


	16. 16 décembre 2011 - Vendredi avec Nathan et Roselyn

J’aurais voulu lancer mon alarme au mur en ce vendredi 16 décembre. Il était six heures du matin. J’aurais pu me lever une heure plus tard mais c’était jour d’examen et je préférais relire l’entièreté de mes notes de cours. Même si je connaissais par cœur le contenu d’Introduction à l’archéologie. Je me fis un thé et un bagel et commençai ma lecture. Je me mis une alarme pour ne pas oublier le temps et passer droit pour l’examen. J’étais bien concentrée dans mon étude lorsque Kaylin sorti de sa chambre.

\- Bon matin, me dit-elle.

Il était donc sept heures, et j’étais à déjà plus de la moitié de mon paquet de note. J’allais avoir le temps de finir avant huit heures.

\- Bon matin, mon amour, répondis-je, alors qu’elle filait déjà dans la salle de bain.

Elle vint m’embrasser une fois sortie de la douche. Elle se fit des œufs brouillés. Ça sentait trop bon.

\- Tu m’en ferais un ? Demandai-je

Elle répondit par l’affirmative. Je lui souris. Elle me demanda quel était mon examen et si c’était mon dernier.

\- Non, il me reste mon cours d’espagnol lundi.

\- Pourquoi tu n’as pas pris français ? Tu aurais eu une bonne note sans trop avoir besoin de te forcer !

J’ai éclaté de rire. J’avais changé de cours après une semaine parce que je voulais apprendre quelque chose. J’ignorais d’ailleurs pourquoi on m’avait laissé prendre ce cours. J’avais donc changé mon cours de français avancé pour Espagnol débutant I. J’en étais à mon troisième cours, maintenant. Je devais obligatoirement prendre quatre cours de langue.

\- Je vais faire Espagnol intermédiaire II à l’hiver. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j’ai hâte d’en avoir fini avec celui-là !

Kay, qui suivait ce cours, me dit qu’il était facile. Mais elle avait toujours suivi des cours d’espagnol, elle pouvait bien trouver cela facile ! Moi, le seul que j’avais eu était en troisième secondaire. Et ensuite, je n’avais pas réussi à l’obtenir comme cours complémentaire au Cégep. Je ne détestais pas les langues, mais j’en parlais déjà deux et ne voyait pas beaucoup l’intérêt d’atteindre un niveau intermédiaire en espagnol. Ça n’allait pas me servir, tout simplement. Ou j’allais en avoir oublié la moitié avant que j’aie à utiliser cette langue. 

Je passai mon examen et j’étais presque certaine des réponses que j’avais donné. Je m’attendais à un bon résultat, soit un A ou un A+. Je remis mon téléphone en fonction aussitôt que je sorti du local d’examen. Roselyn m’avait envoyé un message texte.

Hé Ab ! Tu vas arriver à quelle heure ? 

Je devais aller chercher ma sœur et mon frère à Faribault. Ils avaient fini leur cours hier et devaient quitter le pensionnat avant seize heures, même si leur vol pour Québec n’était que le lendemain. J’allais leur passer ma chambre et j’allais dormir avec Kaylin. Je répondis à Rose que je passais prendre les clés de la voiture de Kay et que je filais sur la route ensuite. Ce que je fis. Heureusement, ma copine avait pensé à laisser la clé sur la table ce matin. Ça aurait été beau si j’avais eu à attendre qu’elle finisse son examen d’Espagnol intermédiaire II. 

Le voyage d’une durée d’une heure fut long. Les cd de Kaylin étaient tous aussi minables les uns que les autres et je regrettais ne pas avoir mon James Blunt. Quand je ne fus plus capable de Madonna, le seul cd de la pile qui n’était pas mauvais, j’arrêtai pour laisser mon iPod jouer, même si le son sans écouteur était mauvais. Et tant qu’à arrêter, aussi bien aller me chercher à manger ! 

Je passai prendre Nathan en premier. J’embarquai toutes ses choses dans la petite voiture de Kay. Sur le point de douter si ça allait entrer au complet ou non. En plus, j’emmenais une amie de Roselyn jusqu’à Minneapolis, avec l’accord de l’école et des parents. Cette dernière était du Connecticut et son vol était ce soir. Une fois les bagages de Nathan dans la voiture, je garai la voiture près du bâtiment où étaient hébergées les filles.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, se plaint Roselyn.

Elle vint tout de même me faire un câlin.

\- Ça fait du bien de te voir, dit-elle.

J’avais tout de même vu les jumeaux la semaine précédente, lorsqu’ils étaient venus me voir jouer la demi-finale régionale. Enfin, peut-être je leur manquais plus que ce qu’ils voulaient admettre… Je me promis de passer les voir plus souvent ici à Faribault pendant la session d’hiver. De toute façon, je n’allais pas avoir de matchs de volleyball le weekend.

Je fus soulagée de voir que tous les sacs de Roselyn et de son amie Melissa avaient rentrés dans la voiture. Avaient-ils tous besoin de leur équipement de hockey pour les deux semaines de vacances de Noël ? Enfin… 

\- Bon, les jeunes, vous embarquez ?

Melissa ouvrit une des portes arrières. 

\- Je shotgun le siège avant ! s’écria Nathan.   
\- Prends-le, Nate. Je te le laisse, fit sa jumelle.

Et elle continua sa conversation avec Melissa. Elle ne devait pas avoir envie de se chamailler parce que, d’habitude, elle aurait couru pour lui piquer cette place. Shotgun ou pas.

Je pris la route et ça ne prit pas deux secondes avant que Nathan se plaigne du silence du lecteur cd. Il mit ses écouteurs.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me faire la conversation ! dis-je

Il haussa les épaules et replaça son écouteur droit. J’essayai de me mêler à la conversation des deux filles à l’arrière. Elles parlaient de l’activité qui avait eu lieu la veille pour fêter Noël.

\- Toute l’école fêtait ? Demandai-je  
\- Non, répondis Melissa, seulement les élèves de la 9ième à la 12ième année étaient à Chapel & Dinner. 

J’hochai de la tête.

\- Pourquoi pas les élèves de 6 à 8ième année ? Demandai-je quelques secondes plus tard, Et pourquoi vous étiez les seuls de Middle School ?   
\- On ne sait pas, Abby ! répondit ma sœur, sur un ton bête.

Je décidai de ne plus me mêler de ses affaires et écoutai plus la conversation qu’autre chose. Vu qu’elles ne connaissaient pas beaucoup de gens du Upper School à l’exception de la moitié de leur équipe de hockey, elles avaient passé la soirée avec ces derniers ou encore leurs camarades de 9ième année. Là-dessus, Roselyn me demanda si elle m’avait déjà dit que leur gardienne de but, Taylor, était la sœur de Sidney Crosby. Je n’en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je répondis aussitôt à ma sœur de me téléphoner si elle croisait le frère en question un jour.

\- Bien sûr que je vais le faire. C’est sûr que si je le croise je prends une photo. Et lui demande plein de conseils.

Alors là, ça ne m’étonna pas du tout. C’était le joueur préféré de ma sœur, même si elle ne comptait pas pour les Pingouins de Pittsburg. Enfin, Crosby était probablement le meilleur joueur de hockey au monde présentement. Et je disais présentement parce que je ne croyais pas qu’il soit aussi légendaire que Wayne Gretzky, c’était tout.

À la moitié du trajet, Nathan enleva enfin ses écouteurs. Mais si je croyais qu’il allait me faire la conversation, j’avais tort. Il se mêla de celle des filles à l’arrière. Il commença à agacer Melissa à peine quelques secondes plus tard. D’un simple regard au rétroviseur, je vis que cette dernière avait rougit un peu, ce qui fit en sorte que Nathan continua. J’eus un sourire en coin. Si c’était la façon dont Nathan s’y prenait pour flirter… Pourquoi pas ?

\- Nate, tu m’énerves, dit alors Roselyn à un certain point.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua d’agacer les deux filles.

\- Sérieux, là, tu déranges, arrête !

Je regardai Nathan. Roselyn avait raison, il allait trop loin. Juste à mon regard, le message était clair : je n’avais pas envie de crier. Il croisa les bras et bougonna pendant un moment. 

\- As-tu commencé à penser aux cours que tu vas prendre à partir de mars après la relâche ? Demanda Melissa à ma sœur pour changer de sujet, Je pensais que le cours d’ASL pourrait être utile mais je n’ai pas envie de le faire seule…

Ma sœur dit aussitôt que c’était pratique, effectivement, de connaitre le langage des signes, peu importe lequel. Une de nos sœurs, Charline, était sourde alors nous avions appris le langage des signes québécois (LSQ) quand Charline avait deux ans. Ça m’avait servi à de nombreuses occasions, par exemple lors de mes emplois d’été où j’avais un client sourd. Le problème était que le langage des signes n’était pas universel. Le LSQ était d’ailleurs un mélange du ASL et du LSF, utilisé en France. Ça ne me prit pas moins de deux secondes avant de déconseiller ma sœur de prendre le cours.

\- Tu risques de te mélanger plus qu’autre chose, expliquai-je.  
\- Tu as raison.

Melissa dit alors qu’elle allait devoir essayer de convaincre quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Tu penses que Taylor serait partante pour ça ? En plus je sais qu’elle a un cours de langue à faire au printemps.

Roselyn haussa des épaules.

\- Tu essaieras de la convaincre, Samo. Il faudrait que je regarde s’il y a des cours de français première langue. J’ai l’impression que j’en perds côté écrit… 

J’affirmai à ma sœur que c’était une bonne idée.

Nous arrivâmes à Minneapolis quelques minutes plus tard. Je demandai à Melissa à quelle heure elle devait être à l’aéroport.

\- Mon vol est à dix-neuf heures. Je pense que je dois être là-bas deux ou trois heures à l’avance.

Parfait. Elle allait y être à seize heures.

\- Tacos pour ce midi, ça vous va ? Demandai-je

Immédiatement un sourire apparu sur le visage des adolescents. Nous entrâmes dans mon appartement et Kaylin était déjà là. Je m’informai de son examen, elle fit pareil. Melissa commenta que j’avais un bel appartement. Je lui fis un tour du propriétaire rapidement et ça ne prit pas quelques secondes avant qu’elle file à la salle de bain.

\- Si je paie une partie du repas en faisant une salade, je peux manger des tacos avec vous ? Demanda ma copine.  
\- Pourquoi tu demandes, toi ? Bien sûr que oui.

Ce n’était pas comme si ce n’était pas dans nos habitudes de partager. Mais fallait garder certaines apparences avec ma famille et on ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraitre trop proches une de l’autre. Enfin, je n’avais pas trop envie que les jumeaux sachent.

Kaylin prépara donc une salade avec les légumes que nous avions. Je proposai aux jeunes de couper les légumes. Roselyn se chargea des poivrons, Nathan des champignons, même si je savais qu’il allait les enlever de son assiette. Je n’avais pas attribué de tâche à Melissa mais elle s’occupa d’aider Kay. Pendant ce temps-là, je fis cuire la viande. En moins de deux tout était prêt et nous nous installâmes à la table.

\- C’est délicieux ! dit l’amie de ma petite sœur.

J’affichai un sourire mais commentai qu’elle avait mis du sien aussi. Je leur demandai s’ils avaient envie de faire quelque chose en particulier dans l’après-midi. On fit un tour au centre-ville, en bus, cette fois-ci. Kaylin avait besoin de sa voiture pour aller chez le coiffeur.

Kay passa prendre Melissa pour l’amener à l’aéroport vers la moitié de l’après-midi et je restai avec mon frère et ma sœur. Je passai le commentaire que l’amie de ma sœur était vraiment gentille et polie. Roselyn répondit en haussant les épaules.

\- Bah, c’est Samo, t’sais !

J’éclatai de rire. C’était une réponse typique d’un adolescent québécois, ça.

\- Tu sembles bien t’entendre avec Kaylin, en tout cas, fit Nathan par la suite.

Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire mais aussi de me demander s’ils avaient remarqué quoi que ce soit.

\- Oui, enfin, c’est une bonne amie, répondis-je simplement.

Nous allâmes manger dans un restaurant italien et finit la soirée dans mon salon à écouter un film.

\- Je prendrais bien le vol avec vous demain, me plaignais-je

J’étais un peu jalouse que Rose et Nate allaient être à la maison le lendemain dans la journée. Enfin, je savais que j’avais un examen à passer. Je devais faire ce que j’avais à faire. C’était mon problème si j’étais loin de la maison. J’avais choisi mon université.


	17. 17 décembre 2011 - Célébrer Noël un peu plus tôt

Le lendemain, le samedi, j’avais une soirée de Noël avec l’équipe de volleyball. Nous faisions un échange de cadeau et j’avais pigé Tori. Lui faire un cadeau avait été assez facile. Du moins plus facile à faire que pour certaines filles que je connaissais moins. Une fois arrivées chez notre entraineur en chef, nous mangeâmes un bon repas puis nous procédâmes par pige pour savoir qui allait déballer son cadeau en premier. En général, lorsqu’il était question de pige, mon nom était toujours le dernier à sortir du chapeau, mais pas cette fois-ci. Ashley se leva et alla chercher un paquet de sous l’arbre. Je retirai délicatement le papier de soie rouge et vert du sac de papier. Je fouillai le fond du sac pour découvrir un gel de douche. J’ouvrit la bouteille et ça sentait cruellement bon. J’en fis la remarque et Kay me demanda si elle pouvait le sentir.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c’est quoi le nom du gel ? Je vais pouvoir t’en piquer ? S’est-elle empressée de demander.

Fou rire général de l’équipe. Suivi de Steffi qui commenta que nous devions être des colocataires très proches si nous nous partagions notre gel de douche.

\- Est-ce que j’ai répondu oui ? ai-je répliqué.

Second fou rire de la part des filles. La soirée promettait déjà d’être intéressante. Là-dessus, Kellie se chargea de rappeler à Steffi que Kay et moi formions un couple. Nous l’avions seulement dit une fois notre dernier match joué, et, pour ne pas créer de friction, nous n’avions pas démontré tant d’affection que ça l’une envers l’autre en leur présence. Cela faisait plutôt en sorte que la moitié des filles l’avait oublié. Ensuite, ce fut un autre fou rire lorsque Kay déballa le cadeau que Mia lui avait fait et qu’elle avait reçu le même gel douche.


	18. 19 décembre 2011 - Échange de cadeaux en privé

Le lundi, après que j’aie passé mon tout dernier examen, Kaylin et moi avons échangé nos cadeaux devant notre minuscule sapin rabougri. Il était vraiment laid, mais c’était déjà mieux pour l’ambiance et le moral que pas de sapin du tout.

\- Ab dans le sud il n’y a pas de sapin… est-ce que les gens mettent des boules autour d’un palmier, tu penses ?

Je me mis à rire. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette question ? Je n’avais aucunement de réponse à ça. J’adorais la spontanéité de ma copine. Même quand ça paraissait bizarre. 

\- Je t’aime, lui dis-je en français en déposant un baiser sur sa tête

Elle me regarda, curieuse. Je répétai les trois mots en anglais et elle me demanda de les dire encore une fois dans la langue de Molière, car elle voulait les apprendre. Avec plaisir, je jouai au professeur. C’était drôle d’entendre Kay tenter de dire les mots, son accent anglophone était énorme. 

Nous avons fini notre soirée par les présents. Je lui tendis le petit paquet. Il y avait une lettre sur un magnifique papier. Je l’avais écrite d’un jet et, même en ayant écrit plusieurs fois après en pesant mes mots, ma première version était la meilleure. Ça faisait plus vrai. Ensuite, elle regarda ce que le paquet contenait. Premièrement, il y avait un bracelet avec un pendentif en forme de croix. Je savais en le voyant qu’elle allait aimer. Ensuite, je lui avais acheté un beau livre ligné car je savais qu’elle gardait un journal intime. Ce dernier était blanc cassé avec un cœur dessus. Et puis finalement, il y avait des petites verrines parce que c’était le genre de Kaylin de vouloir que sa nourriture paraisse bien. Son compte Instagram était rempli de photo de nourriture. Elle adorait cuisiner et essayer de nouvelles choses côté culinaire.

Je reçu un livre pour écrire des partitions ainsi qu’un journal intime. Kay savait que je n’écrivais pas sur ma vie, mais ça m’arrivait d’écrire des chansons. Ça allait un peu avec le cahier rempli de feuille à partitions. Même si j’allais plus utiliser ce dernier car beaucoup de mes morceaux étaient seulement instrumental. D’ailleurs, j’avais un morceau que j’avais écrit dernièrement et que je voulais montrer à Kaylin, même si elle ne connaissait pas tant la musique. Elle adora dès les premières notes. Elle commença à me filmer de sur son téléphone. Je chantais les paroles pour elle, je les avais écrites pour elle. Ma petite-amie me demanda si elle pouvait l’envoyer à sa mère.

\- Elle ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que tu es une artiste. Je veux juste lui montrer à quel point tu es talentueuse, bébé. Je t’aime. Tu es magnifique.  
\- Merci… Je t’aime aussi, mon amour.

Kaylin reçu un texto de la part de sa mère presque aussitôt disant que mon copain devait se considérer chanceux que je lui chante de telles paroles. 

\- Elle ne sait pas à quel point elle dit vrai ! Dit alors Kay

Je lui jetai un regard complice.

Kaylin vint me porter à l’aéroport tôt le mardi matin. Je n’allais pas être à la maison avant quatorze heures de l’après-midi à cause d’un transfert à Toronto. Je trouvais cela nul, mais je devais faire avec. J’avais hâte d’être de retour à la maison, mais je n’étais pas si pressée. Nous n’étions que le 20 décembre, j’avais encore quelques jours devant moi pour faire mon magasinage des fêtes, aider ma mère à préparer le réveillon et voir passer du temps en famille. Je ne savais même pas si mes parents avaient invité des oncles et tantes à passer Noël chez nous ou si c’était seulement mes parents et mes treize frères et sœurs. J’allais voir quand j’allais arriver. Tout ce que je savais, c’était que nous n’allions pas chez mes grands-parents à Pickering, en Ontario, sans quoi ma mère m’aurait dit de débarquer de l’avion à Toronto. Peu importe les plans, je savais que j’allais passer un agréable temps des fêtes.


	19. 23 novembre 2012 - Congé de Thanksgiving à Québec

Presque un an s’était passé depuis que j’étais en couple avec Kaylin. Un an dans le secret. Parfois c’était lourd à porter. Parfois j’avais envie de le dire à mes parents. Mais pas au téléphone. Et quand j’étais en face deux, j’étais une vraie poule mouillée. Ma troisième année à l’Université du Minnesota était bien entamée. J’excellais toujours autant dans mes cours que les sessions précédentes. En ce moment, c’était le long weekend de Thanksgiving aux États-Unis et, pour une fois, je n’avais pas de match de volleyball. Coach McCutcheon, notre nouveau coach, nous avait laissé le vendredi, samedi et dimanche sans entrainement de volley, tant que chacune d’entre nous allait s’entrainer tout de même. Nous avions un entrainement tard lundi, ce qui nous permettait de passer plus de temps en famille. J’avais profité du long congé pour prendre un vol pour Québec et aller voir ma famille, moi aussi.

Une fois dans ma ville natale, je pris un taxi jusqu’au point où je savais que je pouvais me rendre en bus de ville. Ça allait me couter 3,25$ au lieu de probablement 5 à 10$ de taxi. Et je n’avais qu’un sac avec moi en plus de mon sac d’école rempli de livres, je n’étais à la maison que pour 72 heures.

\- Il y a quelqu’un ? demandai-je en franchissant la porte.

Aucune réponse. Maman et papa travaillaient, les deux plus jeunes étaient à l’école primaire, les quintuplés et Mason étaient à l’école secondaire. Nathan et Roselyn, qui avait l’entière semaine de congé parce que SSM avait un congé d’automne, devaient être sortis. Isaac et Bailey devaient être au CÉGEP François-Xavier Garneau et Elizabeth à celui de Sainte-Foy. Je textai Roselyn pour lui demander si elle allait bientôt être à la maison. Il était onze heures, je voulais savoir si elle allait manger ici.

Oh tu es arrivée ? Je suis dans Charlesbourg chez Catherine Dubois, attend-moi pas. 

Ça faisait un bout que je n’avais pas entendu parler de Catherine. C’était une de ses amies qui avait deux ans de plus. Elles s’étaient connu à cause du hockey, dans les camps de moins de 18 ans de Hockey Québec ou Hockey Canada. Catherine, étant déjà au CÉGEP, devait avoir une pause entre deux cours ou un entrainement et ma sœur trainait donc au CÉGEP de Limoilou. 

Dérange pas Cat dans ses études, toi ! répondis-je. 

J’envoyai un message à Nathan. Réponse similaire. Je sorti moi aussi.

J’envoyai un message aux triplés pour savoir si l’un d’eux mangerait avec moi à la Pyramide. Aucune réponse. Ils étaient tous en cours jusqu’à midi, probablement. Tant pis. J’envoyai un message similaire à mes amies Yasmina, Leila et Anaïs. Les deux dernières étudiaient à Montréal.

Leila et moi arrivons ce soir, fut le message d’Anaïs, Mais on va être là très tard parce que j’ai un match de volley contre Sherbrooke. Demain ? 

À mon grand bonheur, Yasmina avait un cours à l’Université Laval et il finissait à 11 heures vingt. Ce qui me donnait quinze minutes pour me rendre à la Pyramide. Ça allait me prendre tout ce temps-là pour traverser le Boulevard Laurier et passer sur le campus du sud vers le nord. Mais Yasmina allait comprendre que je devais marcher. Et elle n’avait pas cours cet après-midi alors il n’y avait aucune raison pour laquelle elle pourrait se fâcher de mon retard.

\- Hey, Abby ! Ça fait un bail, dit donc !

Ça faisait du bien de voir Yasmina. Je lui demandai comment allait sa deuxième année en droit. Elle fit de même et me questionna sur mes cours d’anthropologie. Tout en parlant, on commanda de la nourriture de chez Starbucks et on s’assit. Je lui demandai ensuite comment allait sa famille.

\- Papa me met la pression pour que j’aie que des A+. Ce n’est pas facile… 

La voilà alors partie pour gueuler après ses parents. Je l’ai laissé faire. Je m’ennuyais un peu de ça, Yasmina qui chialait… On dévia rapidement sur le sujet du volleyball. Je m’informai de son équipe, le Rouge et Or.

\- J’ai un match ce soir et demain contre Ottawa.

Je me promis d’aller voir. Je m’ennuyais un peu de voir mes amies et de jouer avec elle. Nous avions, Yasmina, Leila, Anaïs et moi, joué ensemble avec les Élans du CÉGEP Garneau. Cette année-là me manquait un peu mais j’étais fière d’être une Golden Gopher. Et fallait dire que mes amies aimaient bien s’affronter une fois de temps en temps.

J’avais apporté mes livre et Yasmina aussi alors on passa une bonne partie de l’après-midi à faire travaux et devoirs ensemble, entrecoupé de discussion. Ça me permettait de la voir plus longtemps mais d’avancer tout de même dans mes études. Un peu plus tard, Simon, le petit-ami de Yasmina, se joint à nous.

T’es arrivée à la maison, ma grande ? s’afficha sur mon téléphone. 

Ma mère. Je regardai l’heure pour réaliser qu’il était déjà quinze heures trente. Maman sortait du boulot. Elle allait bientôt être à la maison. Je laissai le couple et reparti à la maison à pied.  
J’arrivai à la maison et ma mère sortait à peine de sa voiture. Elle vint me faire une bise et me demanda comment le vol s’était passé. Nous avons continué de jaser alors que ma mère ouvrit un livre de recette et commença à préparer un risotto. Mon père arriva à la maison peu de temps après et me posa exactement les mêmes questions que ma mère. C’était vraiment drôle. J’aidai ma mère à cuisiner. Mon père partit dans le bureau disant qu’il avait un email à envoyer. Je vis ma mère jeter un regard interrogateur légèrement noir.

\- C’est ça, ne m’aide surtout pas à faire le repas, hein !

J’ignorais pourquoi elle disait cela, on savait tous que papa était tout sauf cuisinier. Il faisait toujours tout calciner.

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de papa parce que chef Abby est là ! blaguai-je pour détendre l’atmosphère du regard noir de ma mère envers mon père.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire un peu.

\- Comment ça, chef ? Qui t’a montré à cuisiner ?

On s’est regardé. Et on a éclaté de rire. À ce moment Bailey arriva à la maison après son entrainement de soccer.

\- Salut Bee ! m’écriai-je.

Elle courut me faire un câlin.

\- Tu empeste la sueur, ma chère. Allez, dans la douche !  
\- Mais ! protesta-t-elle.  
\- Tu m’as manqué aussi, Bailey.

Elle me fit un sourire. Puis elle fila à la salle de bain. Je me remis à la nourriture. Je reçu par la suite un message texte.

Hey ‘By. Tu me manques. 

C’était Kaylin. Un sourire s’afficha sur mon visage. Je lui répondis que j’allais lui téléphoner plus tard dans la journée. Ça aurait été cool si j’avais pu passer Thanksgiving avec elle, comme l’an passé. Mais j’avais choisi d’aller chez mes parents à la place.

\- C’est moi ou tu as rencontré quelqu’un ? me demanda Bailey qui revenait de sa douche.  
\- Oh ferme-la, tu veux ! me défendis-je.

Bailey regarda ma mère avec les deux sourcils levés.

\- Maman, je te le dis, elle n’ose pas le dire parce que ce n’est pas officiel encore. Mais elle fréquente quelqu’un je te le jure.

Je manquai m’étouffer. Parce que ce n’était pas officiel, elle disait. Mais non, ça ne faisait qu’un an, nouille ! Sauf que je n’allais pas le dire. Et si dans deux semaines elle m’agaçait encore, j’allais lui dire que ça n’avait pas marché. Je m’en étais sorti de cette façon-là le printemps dernier. Personne n’avait deviné encore. Fallait dire que je ne parlais pas trop de Kay devant mes parents ou le reste de ma famille, non plus. Bref, devant les paroles de Bailey, ma mère eut un sourire en coin. J’allais étriper ma sœur parce que maintenant, ma mère pensait aussi que j’avais tout juste rencontré quelqu’un. Bailey finit par me lâcher, jusqu’à ce qu’Elizabeth arrive. Ça ne me surprit pas.

\- Même si ce n’est pas officiel, Abby, tu peux nous dire son nom, fit Elizabeth.  
\- Eli, je n’ai pas rencontré qui que ce soit, je te le jure.

Elle croisa les bras.

\- Abigail. Tu mens très mal.

Je soupirai et inventa un nom et dit qu’il était dans un de mes cours. Je ne précisai pas lequel parce que j’allais oublier pour ensuite me mettre dans le trouble. Je textai tout de même Kaylin à ce propos.

Je déteste mentir à ma famille… Mais sérieusement, ça m’énerve quand ils me posent ces questions. 

Elle comprenait très bien ce que je vivais, elle était dans la même situation.

Tu n’es pas obligée de leur mentir… suggéra-t-elle. 

Elle me niaisait ? Elle était encore plus trouillarde que moi à ce sujet.

Non Kay. Pas maintenant. Pas question. C’est non. 

Si j’étais pour leur dire dans le weekend, ce serait lundi matin. Comme ça je partirais rapidement si ça tourne mal. Mais ce n’était pas près d’arriver, je n’étais pas prête.

Le souper en famille fut agréable. La dernière fois que nous avions été tous ensemble remontait à l’été. Il y avait beaucoup de rire, quelques taquineries. Ça faisait un bien fou d’être entourée des quinze personnes que j’aimais le plus. Maman s’informa de Melissa Samoskevich, l’amie de Roselyn qui était maintenant la petite-amie de Nathan. Je m’informai de comment allait Jean-Sébastien, le copain de Bailey.

\- Et toi, ton Kevin, tu lui as parlé depuis tout à l’heure ?  
\- Bailey !

Non, mais elle allait me lâcher ? Nathan et Roselyn se regardèrent.

\- Mais c’est qui, lui ? demanda Nathan.

Rose haussa les épaules.

\- Tu vas nous le présenter, ‘By ?  
\- Ouais et bien j’n’aurais pas cru qu’Abigail se serait fait un chum ! s’exclama Isaac.

Il était assis en face de moi et il se mérita un coup de pied sous la table.

\- Et toi, Isaac, une fille en vue ? demandai-je, juste pour l’énerver, Mais sérieusement, vas te faire foutre avec ton commentaire !  
\- Abigail Wakefield, on ne t’a pas appris à parler de même ! commenta ma mère, haussant légèrement le ton.

Je soupirai. Maman me chargea alors de corvée de vaisselle.

\- Mais j’ai fait le souper et je viens juste d’arriver ? C’est quoi l’affaire ?  
\- Ça t’apprendra à parler comme du monde.

Là-dessus, elle chargea aussi Isaac de m’aider à cause de son commentaire déplacé. Et elle nous interdit de mettre un seul morceau dans le lave-vaisselle. Papa eut pitié.

\- Faites-en la moitié et je la finirai.  
\- James, je t’ai entendu ! s’écria ma mère du salon.  
\- Bien essayé, ‘pa, dit alors Isaac.

Papa comprit le message de ma mère. Il alla s’assoir au salon et ouvrit la tv sur TSN. Les jeunes chialèrent que c’était nul. Le hockey n’était pas commencé à cause d’un lockout dans la LNH. On ne savait même pas s’il y allait avoir une saison. Je m’ennuyais presque d’agacer mon père qui comptait pour Toronto. Presque… je n’étais pas très fan du hockey. J’en suivais un peu à cause de Nathan et Roselyn. Point. On vit à TSN que le Rouge et Or de l’Université Laval jouait la Coupe Vanier à Toronto contre les Marauders de McMaster.

\- Papa, met ça à RDS, au moins les commentateurs vont prendre pour Québec au lieu d’Hamilton ! s’exclama Isaac.

J’ignore pourquoi Isaac n’avait pas pensé à la Coupe plus tôt, lui qui suivait de très près le Rouge et Or.

\- L’autre équipe, elle est à Hamilton ? dit alors Liam.  
\- Ça fait cinq fois qu’ils le disent à la tv, Li. Tu n’écoutes pas, répliqua Isaac.

Je regardai Isaac croche. Liam, le plus jeune de la famille, savait à peine faire la différence entre CÉGEP et université. Il n’avait pas tout à fait onze ans, il aurait le temps d’apprendre. Il pouvait nommer maximum dix universités ou CÉGEP et il ne suivait absolument pas le football. Et il ne savait probablement même pas où était Hamilton. Alors Isaac avait été rude avec lui.  
Parlant d’Isaac, il me laissa bien évidemment seul à faire la vaisselle. Maman lui pointa la cuisine. Avant de revenir, il s’assura de mettre le volume à fond.

\- Ben quoi ? Football, Abby. Football.

C’est sûr qu’il pratiquait le sport lui-même… Et qu’il avait été recruté par le Rouge et Or, l’équipe qu’il avait toujours encouragé, juste avant de signer pour les Gophers pour l’an prochain.  
Isaac était terriblement lent pour essuyer la vaisselle parce qu’il regardait tout le temps la télévision. En même temps, je le comprenais. Laval était en train de gagner alors, plus ça avançait, plus il était énervé. Je finis de laver avant la fin du match mais Isaac n’aurait jamais eu le temps alors je me sacrifiai.

\- Vas regarder à ma place, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Il put regarder l’Université Laval gagner la Coupe Vanier d’un résultat de 37 à 14. C’était la septième Coupe pour le programme. Mon frère sautait partout dans la maison et téléphona une bonne dizaine de ses amis. J’étais fière d’avoir fini la vaisselle à sa place. Maman vint me passer le commentaire que j’avais bien fait, malgré notre punition à nous deux.

\- On aurait dit un enfant qui apprend qu’il va aller à Disneyland ! dis-je à maman.

Elle se mit à rire.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, j’allai voir Yasmina jouer contre le Gee Gee de l’Université d’Ottawa. L’équipe de Yasmina gagna. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne l’avais vu jouer. C’était fou comme je savais à qui et où elle allait envoyer le ballon même en ayant aucune idée du plan de match. Probablement que c’était encore facile de savoir ça, après avoir joué six ans avec elle.   
Une fois revenue à la maison, j’allai voir mon frère. Je lui demandai pourquoi il avait glissé un tel commentaire à la table plus tôt.

\- Je ne sais pas, Abby. C’est juste que je ne t’ai jamais vu parler de garçon. Tu ne semblais simplement pas intéressée plus que ça par l’amour quand t’étais ici… Ça m’a surpris que tu aies rencontré un gars, c’est tout !

J’hochai la tête. Il avait raison. Et dans le fond je le savais, parce que j’étais très au courant que je n’étais pas attirée par les gars. J’avais juste répliqué parce que je croyais qu’il pensait que j’allais finir ma vie vieille fille. Ou peut-être j’avais juste peur qu’il ait découvert mon secret.

\- Je peux voir une photo de ton Kevin ? demanda Isaac.

Je lui dis qu’il était pire que Bailey.

\- Je veux une photo ou je vais croire que c’est un gars imaginaire comme le mec de l’an passé.

Je figeai et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Comment avait-il su que ce n’était pas vrai, l’année dernière ?

\- Pourquoi tu mens, Abby ?

Je ne savais quoi dire. Soit je mentais encore en pleine face à mon frère, soit je lui disais la vérité. Il fallait que je fasse mon choix.

Je partais pour parler quand j’entendis ma mère et mon père monter le ton dans la cuisine. Ce n’était pas beau à entendre. Je regardai Isaac d’un air troublé.

\- Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui se passe ? demandai-je  
\- Oh… Ce n’est pas vraiment nouveau…

Mon cœur faillit s’arrêter. Quoi ? Comment, ça, pas nouveau qu’ils se chicanent de la sorte ? Tout allait bien à l’été, et ça ne faisait que trois mois que j’étais partie. Comment ça avait pu dégénérer à ce point ?

J’écoutai un peu ce que mes parents disaient. Apparemment ils faisaient tous les deux du temps supplémentaire pour rejoindre les deux bouts, maman était épuisée de devoir faire à manger et aller porter les uns et les autres aux entrainements, aux matchs, et ce, d’un bout à l’autre de la ville.

\- Ils ne sont jamais ensemble et quand ils le sont, ils se chicanent. Ça va finir en divorce… avoua mon frère.  
\- Et tu me dis ça calme de même, toi !

J’avais les yeux plein d’eau.

\- Ça serait mieux, je pense, chuchota-t-il.

Je parti de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Je passai par la cuisine deux minutes.

\- Je suis là pendant trois jours, vous pourriez au moins vous retenir de vous insulter et vous crier par la tête !

Papa afficha un air coupable. Maman fit de gros yeux à papa. Elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose. Clairement, selon elle, tout était de la faute de mon père. Je me demandai bien ce qui se passait exactement.

\- Je vais prendre de l’air ! dit ma mère, toujours aussi fâchée.

Je lançai un regard lourd et rempli d’incompréhension à mon père et je parti dans ma chambre. Je pris mon téléphone.

Maman, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Is m’a dit que c’était fréquent… 

Message envoyé. Je fixai mon téléphone le cœur battant. Le message fut lu une minute plus tard. Ensuite, je voyais que ma mère écrivait quelque chose, puis plus rien, puis encore quelque chose. J’obtins une réponse trois minutes plus tard. Visiblement, elle avait réfléchi à sa réponse et effacé des bouts.

Laisse-moi marcher un peu le temps de me calmer. Le banc au bout de la rue dans 15 minutes ? 

Je soupirai et répondis que j’allais y être. Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard. Le froid de novembre me perça les os. Maman me fit un sourire triste quand elle me vit. Elle s’excusa de s’être comportée de la sorte.

\- Non, t’as le droit de te chicaner avec papa…

Silence.

\- Mais ça avait l’air d’une grosse dispute et je n’aime pas ça. Isaac m’a dit calmement comme ça que ce serait mieux que vous divorciez. Et moi je viens juste d’arriver et je ne savais pas que c’était le chao ici à la maison et...

J’avais tout déballé cela d’un coup et je dus reprendre mon souffle. J’éclatai en sanglot. Maman prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je ne te cacherai pas que l’automne a été rock n’roll pour la famille…

J’hochai la tête. J’avais cru comprendre, oui !

\- Depuis quand on a des problèmes d’argent ?

Elle soupira. L’école de Nathan et Roselyn coutait cher, malgré l’aide que l’école donnait. L’école de ballet de Cassandre à Montréal était dispendieuse, pareil pour l’école privée partenaire où elle venait de commencer son secondaire. Papa avait baissé de salaire et devait travailler beaucoup plus maintenant. Maman avait un deuxième emploi. Les sports que nous pratiquions coutait de l’argent à nos parents.

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire, maman ?

Elle me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Rien, chérie. Toi, tu as ta bourse, tes études, ton volley, ton appartement, tout est payé. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter.  
\- Alors c’est qui que tu vas couper ? À qui tu vas dire qu’il ne peut plus faire de sport parce que c’est trop d’argent ?

Elle m’affirma qu’ils allaient s’organiser. Ils allaient couper ailleurs avant de couper dans le sport. Maman me dit qu’il n’y aurait pas de voyage pour nous cette année. Nous allions rester à Québec pour Noël au lieu d’aller chez mes grands-parents sur la Côte-Nord. Que nos cadeaux de Noël allaient être moins gros.

\- Faut se serrer la ceinture, chérie. Mais je ne veux pas couper vos sports. Premièrement, je vous enlèverais votre bonheur. Et ça me rend fière de voir à quel point vous êtes tous bons dans ce que vous faites. Et vous êtes tellement bons que vous vous faites recrutés et des bourses vous sont offertes. Je ne paie pas tes études.

Elle me dit alors que les triplés avaient, comme moi, accepté l’offre full scholarship de l’Université du Minnesota. Roselyn s’était fait approchée par Clarkson, Minnesota, Minnesota-Duluth et Wisconsin. Pareil pour Nathan, mais par les universités du Minnesota, du Dakota du Nord et de Boston.

\- Maman, Roselyn ne va pas commencer l’université avant 2015. Même si elle aurait des bourses dans trois ans…

Mais ma sœur faisait Hockey Canada. Juste la semaine dernière, on lui avait annoncé qu’elle avait survécu aux coupes dans le moins de 18 ans et qu’elle représenterait le pays au championnat au début janvier. Autant son école coutait cher malgré l’aide financière, maman ne pouvait pas lui demander de revenir au Québec jouer avec des garçons. Pas après qu’elle ait connu une des meilleures écoles de hockey.

\- Depuis qu’ils ont coupé dans le salaire de ton père, il regarde pour d’autres emplois…

J’hochai la tête. S’il pouvait être payé plus à l’heure, il pourrait faire plus d’argent. Et éventuellement couper dans ses heures de travail pour être plus à la maison.

À la maison, je regardai sur internet s’il y avait des bourses auxquelles je pouvais m’inscrire. Il y en avait quelques-unes pour l’excellence et j’avais eu des A+ dans tous mes cours alors j’étais confiante que je pourrais en recevoir au moins une d’entre elles. Je regardai même si je ne pouvais pas, moi aussi, trouver du temps à mon horaire pour un job. Sauf que je savais que Coach me détesterait si je faisais ça. De toute façon aucune offre d’emploi étudiant à l’université fonctionnait avec mon horaire d’athlète-étudiante. Il y avait quand même 20 heures que je devais consacrer à mon sport par semaine.


	20. 24 novembre 2012 - Un samedi mouvementé

Le samedi matin, nous faisions des activités familiales. Le choix s’était arrêté sur du patin. J’aurais préféré tout sauf ça. Je savais à peine patiner. En fait, je savais avancer, je reculais de façon saccadée et je me fiais à la bande pour m’arrêter. Disons que Nathan, Roselyn et Claudia pouvait bien rire. Les deux premiers patinaient à toute vitesse à côté de moi. Et Claudia faisait toutes sortes de figures dont je ne connaissais le nom. J’avais peur qu’elle tombe en atterrissant ses sauts. Ça faisait longtemps qu’elle pratiquait le sport mais j’avais toujours peur qu’elle se blesse en tombant. Quoi que regarder Claudia sur ses patins blancs était moins pire que de voir Charline faire de la gymnastique. Claudia pouvait au pire se fouler un pied ou tomber sur le derrière. Charline pouvait se casser une vertèbre en tombant de la poutre ou encore en ayant pas assez de rotation dans un saut arrière. Je pense que je m’inquiétais plus que maman à ce sujet.

\- On joue du hockey ? demanda Nathan.

Les gars acceptèrent tous, Roselyn aussi, évidemment.

\- Je vais être sur le banc si vous me cherchez ! répondis-je  
\- Oh, Abby, come on ! répliqua Isaac, Tu es la seule qui ne joue pas !

Je regardai autour de moi. Même Cassandre était partie pour jouer. J’aurais cru qu’elle aurait insisté pour rester sur le côté et apprendre à faire les pirouettes que Claudia lui montrait.

\- C’est bon, c’est bon, finis-je par dire, Mais ne riez pas, hein !

Finalement, l’avant-midi fut agréable. Je tombai plusieurs fois, je reçu plusieurs rondelles sur le genou (merci Roselyn pour le slapshot !) mais j’eus du plaisir.

Je passai une partie de l’après-midi à m’entrainer, ensuite je suis allée voir le match de Yasmina avec Leila et Anaïs. J’étais certaine que mes amies allaient finir par observer la façon de jouer de l’Université Laval ou encore d’Ottawa, juste parce qu’elles allaient chacune affronter ces équipes plusieurs fois durant saison. J’ai demandé à Anaïs comment avait été son match la veille.

\- On a eu les deux premières manches. Par la suite, tu sais, on s’est mise à vraiment mal jouer. Du coup on a dû avoir une cinquième manche. Ce n’était pas joli mais on a fini par gagner !

Ça faisait tout un discourt pour simplement me dire que les Martlets avaient eu une victoire en 5. C’était typique d’Anaïs de se perdre dans des millions d’explications quand nous avions besoin d’une petite phrase courte qui résume tout. Leila et moi ne manquâmes pas de le lui dire.

\- Au juste, Leila, qu’est-ce qui t’amène à Québec ce weekend ? demandai-je à mon amie qui étudiait à Montréal et dont les parents y habitaient aussi.  
\- Je venais voir Mikaël.

Je regardai Anaïs, assise de l’autre côté de l’haïtienne, et elle dit sans un son que c’était la fréquentation de Leila. J’hochai simplement la tête et me reconcentrai sur la fin du match de Yasmina.

J’allai manger avec mes copines et revins à la maison peu de temps après. Ma famille semblait ne pas avoir encore mangé.

\- Vous m’attendiez ? J’avais pourtant envoyé un message comme quoi je n’allais pas être là.

Maman me pointa la table remplies de fruits. J’arrivais tout juste à temps pour une fondue au chocolat. Ça allait être délicieux.

\- J’espère que tu n’as pas déjà pris ton dessert ! lança Alex, le visage déjà tout plein de chocolat.  
\- Oui, mais tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister à une fondue ! répondis-je, le sourire en coin tout en lui volant la fraise au bout de sa fourchette.  
\- Mais… Ma fraise !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Je lui en tendis une autre. Je regardai autour de la table. Tout le monde était là. Enfin, presque…

\- Il est où, papa ?

Calysta me répondit de façon bête qu’il travaillait. Comme si je devais savoir qu’il faisait du travail supplémentaire le samedi ! Isaac ajouta que, normalement, il devrait rentrer bientôt. À ce moment, j’entendis une porte de voiture claquer.

\- Ah ben voilà, il arrive, dit alors ma mère qui se chargea de mettre une assiette de macaroni au micro-onde.

La porte ouvrit et nous le saluâmes tous. Il s’assit à table et je ne pus dire qui avait été le plus rapide entre lui qui mangeait son macaroni ou quatorze enfants sur le bol de chocolat. Maman pouvait bien affectueusement nous nommer ses goélands ! D’ailleurs, elle nous avait regardé manger. Mais derrière son petit sourire en coin et ses essais à nous agacer, je sentais que quelque chose la tracassait. Je sus que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond lorsque Mason se leva de table et que maman l’obligea poliment à se rassoir. Ça n’en prit pas plus pour que quatorze regards inquiets soient jetés en sa direction.

\- James et moi on se sépare, dit tristement ma mère.

Mon cœur s’arrêta. Mes parents divorçaient. C’était irréel. Pourtant Isaac m’avait averti la veille. J’étais sous le choc. Je vis Alex se lever de table, son jumeau suivre quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux remplis de larmes de colère. La porte de leur chambre claqua un instant plus tard.

\- Ce n’est pas comme si on l’avait pas venu venir, lança Isaac.

Ça me mit hors de moi. Personne n’avait pensé à m’avertir au téléphone avant que j’arrive. J’avais appris la veille que c’était une possibilité et encore, je croyais qu’ils allaient trouver une solution. Maman m’avait fait croire qu’ils allaient y arriver. Pourtant, elle devait déjà le savoir, hier, qu’elle allait avoir à annoncer cette bombe dans la fin de semaine. Je fis pareil que les deux plus jeunes : je m’enfermai dans ma chambre.

Elizabeth et Bailey commencèrent à s’engueuler avec les parents, les blâmant de ne pas avoir essayé que les choses fonctionnent. Isaac et Mason se chargèrent d’aller parler aux deux plus jeunes. Roselyn entra brusquement dans ma chambre, en colère.

\- T’étais au courant ?

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

\- Non, Rose d’amour. Enfin… Isaac m’avait glissé un mot hier comme quoi ça se pourrait. J’ai refusé de le croire… Je ne pensais pas…

J’éclatai en sanglot. La colère de ma sœur se transforma également en larme. Je la pris dans mes bras.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, Abby ? Il se passe quoi, maintenant ?

Je n’en avais aucune idée. Personne n’était resté à la table pour écouter. Enfin, il y avait Bailey et Elizabeth, mais elles s’étaient mises à crier rapidement. Je doutais qu’elles avaient entendu une piste de solution.

\- Ça ne sera pas facile, Rose. Mais je crois qu’ils essaient de faire ce qui est le mieux pour la famille, dis-je après réflexion.  
\- Par la briser ? Tu parles !

Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Je crois qu’ils semblaient déjà ne plus être un couple. S’ils s’engueulaient autant pendant tout l’automne que ce que j’ai entendu ici depuis hier… Ils ne s’endurent plus.

Elle approuva. Elle était ici depuis une semaine et les cris entre eux deux n’avaient pas arrêtés.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé pour qu’ils se détestent comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Mes parents ne devaient pas se détester. Ils ne s’entendaient juste plus.

Roselyn alla voir Nathan, son jumeau. J’allais m’assurer que le quintuplés allait bien. Enfin, c’était un grand mot. Disons que je passais par la chambre pour essayer de les réconforter et leur faire voir le peu de positif dans la situation. J’essayais de les rassurer. Je ne devais pas être très convaincante, j’avais plutôt l’impression que j’essayais de me convaincre moi-même plus qu’elles. C’était elles qui avaient passé l’automne ici, pas moi. Qu’est-ce que j’avais à leur expliquer, au fond ?

J’écrivis quelques messages textes à Kaylin. Elle me téléphona aussitôt. Entendre sa voix me fit un bien fou. J’avais besoin de ça, exactement. Enfin, j’aurais préféré sa présence, mais j’allais devoir faire avec seulement un téléphone. À un certain moment, je voulais un peu d’intimité. Je ne voulais pas que ma famille sache à qui je parlais ni ce que je lui disais. Je sortis prendre une marche et je lui téléphonai une fois assise sur le banc d’un parc non loin de la maison.

Quelques heures étaient passées et je ne m’en étais pas rendue compte. Je remarquai seulement quand Kaylin me dit qu’elle allait dormir. Et elle avait une heure de décalage sur moi. Il était onze heures trente à Québec. Je rentrai aussitôt à la maison.

Il n’y avait pas un bruit dans la maison. Tout le monde était au lit.

\- Tu étais où ? Je n’ai pas remarqué que tu étais sortie…

Je me retournai, surprise. Je ne croyais pas que maman était encore debout.

\- J’avais besoin de prendre l’air.

Elle hocha la tête. J’annonçai que j’allais dormir et ma mère se repencha aussitôt sur son ordinateur. J’étais rendue à l’étage quand je me rendis compte que j’avais soif. Je redescendis. Papa était maintenant lui aussi à la cuisine. Je restai en retrait pour savoir ce qu’ils allaient se dire. Apparemment maman calculait le budget familial.

\- J’ai accepté l’emploi à New York, je dois être là-bas pour lundi soir, dis papa.

Quoi ? Non seulement mes parents se séparaient, mais mon père allait vivre à l’autre bout du monde ? C’était pour ça qu’ils divorçaient, aussi ? Je ne manquai pas de me pointer dans la cuisine et de lui faire voir mon point de vue.

\- Abby… J’ai eu une promotion et je vais être mieux payé. Là-bas, je vais être capable de faire suffisamment d’argent pour vous nourrir.  
\- Nourrir qui ? Tu auras juste ta petite bouche à toi parce que nous on va rester ici !

Il expliqua qu’il continuait tout de même de payer pour nous, qu’il n’allait pas laisser tout sur les épaules de maman. Puis rajouta que son travail allait le rendre plus heureux et qu’il n’aurait pas à faire de temps supplémentaire. Maman avait cessé d’écouter, elle devait avoir entendu ses excuses un million de fois. Enfin, je comprenais ma mère. Papa aurait juste à s’occuper de lui-même et d’envoyer de l’argent à maman alors qu’elle allait devoir s’occuper seule d’onze enfants entre 10 et 18 ans, quatorze quand Nathan, Roselyn et moi étions de retour à la maison. C’était irresponsable de la part de mon père et ça me donnait le gout d’abandonner mes études pour donner un coup de pouce à ma mère. Mais je devais faire confiance à Isaac, Elizabeth et Bailey pour l’aider, puis au quintuplées une fois les triplés partis au Minnesota également l’an prochain.

\- Et tu vas vivre où ? demandai-je à mon père, Une maison ou un appartement, ça coute des sous. Tu l’as considéré, ça ?

Il me répondit qu’il était à la recherche d’un appartement mais qu’il avait déjà calculé tout cela dans ses dépenses.

\- Jusqu’à ce que je trouve quelque chose, je vais être chez Leslie.

Leslie… Ça me disait vaguement quelque chose. Une amie d’enfance de mon père, je crois. À moins qu’ils s’étaient connu à l’université ? Bref, une amie. Je remarquai ensuite le visage sombre de ma mère.

\- Oh et puis, tu fais comme tu veux, James ! dit-elle.

Il y avait un mélange de tristesse et de rage dans sa voix. Elle lui en voulait clairement de prendre la fuite à New York. À moins que… non, ce n’était pas de la jalousie, tout de même ? Papa ne trompait quand même pas maman ? Je ne voulus pas trop penser à ça et préférai aller directement au lit. J’en avais eu assez de cette journée.


	21. 25 novembre 2012 - Dimanche avec les copines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois je suis désolée pour le retard. Honnêtement, je ne suis même pas certaine que quelqu'un me lit donc j'ai perdu un peu l'intérêt de publier aux deux jours si c'est pour rien. Si j'ai des lecteurs, faites signe dans les commentaires. Sur ce bonne lecture.

Je dormis très mal et, de ce fait, me réveillai assez tard. Ma mère vint cogner à ma porte de ma chambre. Elle dit quelque chose mais j’étais trop endormie pour comprendre. Je me retournai et rabattit la couverture par-dessus ma tête.

\- Je lui dis que tu dors ou je la laisse entrer ?  
\- Hein ? Attend, quoi ? Qui ?

Elle me répéta la première phrase que, visiblement, j’avais manqué :

\- Anaïs est à la porte, chérie.

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à ma mère. Qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait ici, bordel ? Je m’habillai en vitesse et descendis ouvrir. Elle était déjà dans le salon parce que ma mère ne l’avait bien évidemment pas laissée poiroter sur le perron alors qu’il faisait dix degré sous zéro. Avant de sortir, je demandai à maman à quelle heure était le match de basketball d’Elizabeth, pour être certaine de ne pas le manquer. Puis, je sortis dehors avec Anaïs et on se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle me demanda comment je me sentais ce matin, suite à la nouvelle de la veille. Je n’avais pas le gout d’en parler. Je savais que mon amie allait réussir à me changer les idées, par contre.

\- C’est correct si Yasmina et Leila nous rejoignent chez moi ?  
\- Pas de prob’ !

Ça allait être agréable d’être ensemble toutes les quatre. Avec Leila qui n’habitait pas Québec, c’était une chose assez rare. Je voulais en profiter pour passer du bon temps avec elles, alors ce n’était pas le moment de leur parler de mes problèmes familiaux. Les parents de mon amie me saluèrent quand j’entrai à la maison et me demandèrent comment j’allais. Ensuite, avant que Leila et Yasmina arrivent, Anaïs me montra un truc qu’elle s’était achetée la veille. Elle était allée faire les magasins avec la copine de son frère.

\- Celle que j’ai rencontrée il y a deux ans ? demandai-je

Jérôme aurait pu changer de copine quinze fois depuis. Mais disons qu’à 26 ans, il cherchait probablement une relation stable et, de ce fait, était peut-être encore avec la même personne.

\- Tu as déjà rencontré Geneviève ?

J’éclatai de rire. Son frère habitait peut-être la Gaspésie, mais reste qu’il visitait sa famille parfois. C’était aussi dans mes habitudes de passer chez Anaïs quand j’étais dans ma ville natale. Elle avait grandi à côté de chez moi, nous avions passé notre enfance dans une maison ou une autre. Quand elle avait déménagé un peu plus loin dans Sainte-Foy, je n’avais pas arrêté de visiter les Durant pour autant. Alors si Jérôme était avec Geneviève depuis deux ans, c’était fort probable que je l’ai rencontrée.

Yasmina arriva la première, suivie de très près par Leila. Elles n’étaient pas au courant que mes parents n’étaient plus ensemble et c’était parfait. Peu de temps après leur arrivée, mon ventre se mit à crier. Anaïs décida de faire à manger.

\- Qui veut une omelette ? proposa-t-elle.

Tout le monde accepta. Elle nous concocta quelque chose selon nos gouts. Nous avions à peine fini de manger que Yasmina reçu un message texte. Elle se leva et alla chercher son manteau.

\- Tu vas où, Yas ? demandai-je.  
\- Des amies de mes parents sont de passage et je dois retourner à la maison pour le repas. Ils ont un fils dans nos âges, je te jure que ma mère va essayer de me mettre avec lui-même si elle sait que je suis avec Simon !

Là-dessus, elle franchit la porte.

\- Parlant de chum, Mikaël et moi ça ne marchera pas… annonça Leila.

Elle était venue à Québec pour le voir. Je savais qu’ils avaient passé la journée de la veille ensemble. Je lui demandai ce qui s’était passé.

\- Ses parents sont arrivés en surprise comme ça à son appartement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mikaël ne savait pas qu’ils venaient, ils ont des heures de route à faire de l’Abitibi !  
\- Dis-moi juste que tu n’étais pas au lit avec lui, dis-je aussitôt.

Elle me jugea aussitôt d’avoir pensé à ça, parce que ça ne faisait que trois semaines qu’ils se fréquentaient. Ensuite elle continua son histoire. Premièrement, les parents de Mikaël étaient racistes et avaient presque mis Leila à la porte parce qu’ils refusaient d’être dans l’appartement de leur fils avec une noire. Alors que c’était eux qui n’étaient pas invité en premier lieu. Ensuite Leila avait su que, lorsque Mikaël allait finir ses études en foresterie au printemps, il allait retourner dans sa région natale.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais le sortir de l’Abitibi. Et qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse là-bas ? En plus j’ai encore trois ans d’études à faire en ne comptant pas cette année et il n’y a pas ça, pharmacie, en Abitibi !

Elle ne semblait pas plus fâchée que ça. Au moins en trois semaines, elle n’avait pas eu le temps de trop s’attacher.

\- Mais honnêtement, Abby, c’est nul que tu sois si loin, tu n’es jamais au courant de rien.

J’encaissai le coup. C’était vrai, je n’étais pas au Québec avec elle, j’étais à l’autre bout du monde.

\- C’est à peine si on a de tes nouvelles…

Là, j’étais offusquée.

\- N’exagère pas ! Et téléphone si tu en veux, des nouvelles. Ça va dans les deux sens.

Je voyais Anaïs qui essayait de calmer le jeu. Mais Leila n’avait pas fini.

\- Abby, on n’est même pas au courant des grandes lignes de ta vie au Minnesota ! Tu ne nous dis jamais rien là-dessus, tu restes toujours mystérieuse. Nous sommes tes amies, à ce que je sache !

Et voilà, Leila s’était emportée. Ça ne lui prenait pas grand-chose en général. Ou peut-être elle était légèrement à fleur de peau à cause de sa rupture avec Mikaël. Anaïs la tira un peu plus loin. J’entendis chuchoter mon amie d’enfance sur le fait que ce n’était pas le moment idéal pour me gueuler dessus. J’entendis Leila lui répondre : « Je ne pouvais pas le savoir… Je me serais peut-être retenue sinon. Enfin, ça n’enlève pas le fait que j’ai raison ! » Je n’en voulais pas à Anaïs d’avoir dit à Leila que mes parents étaient maintenant séparés. De toute façon, je savais que j’allais le dire à mes amies avant de repartir pour le Minnesota. Leila revint vers moi.

\- Écoute, je m’excuse… Tu me pardonnes ?

J’hochai la tête. La crise de colère de mon amie était quand même légitime. J’avais mes secrets à Minneapolis.

\- On peut avoir un rattrapage ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.  
\- Euh… ok ?

La vérité était que je ne savais quoi dire. Je n’avais rien de croustillant et je leur avais déjà parlé de mes cours et des Gophers. Et je devais les laisser croire que je ne voyais personne alors normalement, il n’y avait rien d’intéressant de ce côté-là. Enfin… j’aurais peut-être pu leur dire ? J’hésitais fortement. Je savais que Leila tolérait l’homosexualité mais elle n’était pas capable de garder les choses pour elle. Et je savais qu'avec Yasmina, ça n’allait pas passer. Je la connaissais depuis que j'avais douze ans, j'avais entendu suffisamment de commentaires de sa part là-dessus. J’aimais mieux mentir aux deux que de risquer de perdre une amie.

\- Tu n’as rien à dire ? Rien du tout ? Et je paris que tes amies au Minnesota elles savent tout sur toi. Tu as le droit de te faire de nouvelles amies, mais tu n’es pas obligée de nous remplacer pour autant. J’en ai aussi des copines à l’uni mais vous occupez toujours une grande place !

Là-dessus, elle quitta la maison d’Anaïs en colère. J’étais sous le choc. J’ignorais que Leila m’en voulait à ce point-là de ne pas lui confier des trucs. Je me mis à pleurer.

\- Abby, tu sais qu’elle va se calmer et revenir.

Je regardai Anaïs dans les yeux.

\- Je n’en sais rien, Ana. J’ai merdé. Je ne vous dis jamais rien, elle a raison.

Ma meilleure amie me regarda et me dit que c’était correct si je ne me confiais pas nécessairement à elles. J’avais aussi le droit de prendre mes distances avec elles. On perd des amis en chemin mais c’est pour ça qu’on s’en fait de nouveaux.

\- J’ai vu que t’hésitais, Abby. Tu n’allais pas dire quelque chose de banal, n’est-ce pas ?

Je secouai la tête. Non, le fait que j’étais en couple avec une fille n’était pas banal. Encore moins le fait que ça faisait un an. Personne à Québec savait que j’étais homosexuelle. Toutes mes coéquipières du Minnesota, si. C’était pour ça que je n’en voulais pas à Leila de me crier après car elle avait raison. J’étais en train de les perdre, mes amies à Québec.

\- J’ai rencontré quelqu’un… commençai-je.

Anaïs fut surprise.

\- Oh, juste ça !

Elle afficha tout de même un sourire.

\- Je suis contente pour toi. Je peux avoir des détails ? Est-ce récent ? Vous vous êtes rencontré où ?

Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Un an… ? Dis-je de façon hésitante.

Je vis ses paupières s’élargirent.

\- Ouais bien Leila avait raison, tu nous dis vraiment plus rien ! dit-elle, visiblement offusquée.

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse. Une larme coula sur ma joue et Anaïs remarqua qu’elle m’avait blessée. Elle s’empressa d’essayer la larme, regrettant ses paroles.

\- Enfin, si tu nous l’as pas dit encore, tu dois avoir tes raison… Tu ne peux pas tout bonnement avoir oublié de nous en parler depuis un an.

Je me pinçai les lèvres. Je ne savais pas trop comment dire les choses. Je connaissais Anaïs depuis si longtemps, j’avais peur de la façon dont elle allait réagir.

\- Anaïs… C’est une fille.  
\- T’es en couple avec une fille ? dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

J’hochai la tête.

\- Je le savais, a-t-elle ajouté d’un air convaincu.

Quoi ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

\- Bah quoi ? On se connait depuis la première année du primaire, je te signale !

Je ris nerveusement et, finalement, on éclata toutes les deux de rire. Je lui demandai comment elle avait deviné. Elle m’expliqua qu’elle avait vu des signes. Mes idoles étaient toujours des athlètes féminines et, quand j’étais adolescente, je n’arrêtais pas de dire qu’elles étaient jolies. Je n’avais jamais passé un tel commentaire sur un gars.

\- Oh, et Audrey, quand on était à Garneau !

Ah, Audrey… Une fille dans mon cours de chimie général. Le groupe était divisé en deux pour les laboratoires et Anaïs et Leila n’étaient pas dans le même que moi. Les laboratoires se faisaient en équipe. Audrey m’avait gentiment proposé de faire équipe. Je me rappelais que la présence d’Audrey me troublait. Au début, je voulais simplement toujours lui parler, puis je me suis rendue compte que je rougissais parfois et que j’étais attirée par elle. C’était là que j’avais commencé à me questionner sur mon orientation sexuelle. Je n’étais pas à l’aise avec ça et Audrey avait remarqué que je prenais mes distances. Je me rappelais même avoir été jalouse le jour où, en pleine manipulation d’un produit toxique, elle m’avait dit qu’elle avait un petit-ami. Anaïs admit qu’elle avait vu les regards que je jetai dans sa direction en classe car j’étais assise avec elle et Leila alors qu’Audrey se tenait à l’autre bout. Elle m’avait vu rougir et ensuite avoir cet air honteux parce que je venais juste de regarder dans sa direction.

\- J’ai failli te demander si tu étais homosexuelle, en première année du CÉGEP.

J’éclatai de rire.

\- Je t’aurais répondu que je ne le savais pas. Mais tu aurais dû… Ça aurait été peut-être plus facile pour moi de m’accepter en sachant que quelqu’un était là si j’avais besoin d’en parler.

Elle me dit alors qu’elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas le cas et que je la traite de folle. Et ensuite, j’avais quitté Québec et, de ma part, elle n’entendait jamais parler de garçon ni de fille. Alors elle n’avait jamais formulé sa question.

\- Maintenant que je suis au courant, je peux savoir son nom ?  
\- Oh, tu le sais déjà, c’est ma colocataire !

Elle eut un regard étonné.

\- C’est pour ça que tu nous en parlais absolument pas, de ta coloc ! Tu avais peur qu’on devine ?  
\- Visiblement, toi tu l’aurais su ! dis-je en riant.

Une fois qu’on eut arrêté de rire, je la regardai dans les yeux et lui dis que je n’aurais pas cru avoir cette conversation avec elle aujourd’hui, mais ça m’avait fait du bien.

\- Je suis contente que tu m’en aies parlé aussi, Abby.

Je lui demandai de le garder pour elle. Il n’était pas question que Leila le sache, peu importe si elle était toujours mon amie ou non. Parce que Yasmina était toujours dans mon cercle d’ami et elle ne devait pas le savoir. D’ailleurs, à pied sur le chemin du retour à la maison, je téléphonai à Leila. Je tombai sur sa boite vocale après quelques instants. Elle avait refusé de décrocher. Elle m’en voulait toujours. Je laissai tout de même un message sur la boite vocale. J’espérais qu’elle me pardonne. Anaïs avait beau dire que c’était normal de perdre une amie, je ne voulais pas perdre Leila.


	22. 26 novembre 2012 - Retour à Minneapolis

J’étais de retour au Minnesota le lundi dans l’après-midi. Kaylin vint avec sa voiture à l’aéroport. Je la vis qui m’attendait. Je courus pour aller l’embrasser, mais je vis ses parents derrière. J’imagine qu’ils étaient venus faire un tour en ville. Je fis plutôt un câlin à Kay, à cause de la présence de ces derniers. Ma copine me demanda comment j’allais. Je n’avais pas trop envie de m’apitoyer sur mon sort, mais dire que j’allais bien était un trop gros mensonge. Alors je lui dis ce que j’en pensais du divorce de mes parents. En plus que mon père était probablement déjà à New York à cet heure-ci. J’avais à peine commencé à parler que monsieur et madame Parker étaient à côté de moi.

\- Qui est-ce qui se sépare, ma belle ? demanda Jane Parker qui essaie de suivre la conversation.  
\- Oh, mes parents. Je ne l’avais pas venu venir, résumai-je.

Rapidement, je voulu changer de sujet. Je me retournai alors vers Kaylin et lui demandai ce qu’elle avait fait de son weekend long de Thanksgiving.

\- C’était super ! Et les jours de congé supplémentaires étaient très apprécié. J’ai rattrapé mon retard.

J’eus un sourire. Tout congé servait à soit s’avancer, soit rattraper un retard. J’étais plus du premier type, Kaylin était définitivement du second. Enfin, j’essayai de la pousser un peu dans ses travaux.

Nous nous installâmes dans la voiture des Parker. Les parents de ma copine me posèrent plein de questions sur ma vie à Québec, me demandèrent si le Canada était différent des États-Unis, etc. Bref, ils s’intéressaient à moi, ce que je trouvais bien.

\- As-tu un permis de conduire, Abigail ? me demanda Mike.  
\- Oui, répondis-je, voyant qu’il n’était pas très au courant du fait que j’empruntais parfois la voiture de sa fille. Et avec cinq frères et huit sœurs, j’ai fait un peu le taxi, on va l’admettre.  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas de servir de taxi ? répliqua aussitôt Jane Parker.

Le seul temps que j’avais passé avec certains d’entre eux en privé était en voiture. Alors non, j’avais plutôt apprécié d’aller les reconduire à un bout ou l’autre de la ville. Je m’étais quand même proposée pour le faire quand j’étais libre. Et avec mes parents qui couraient toujours après le temps, je voulais leur faire profiter de petits moments quand j’étais à la maison. J’avais aussi profité de mon séjour à Québec pour aller voir Elizabeth jouer au basket. J’aurais voulu voir les autres aussi dans leurs sports respectifs, mais soit leur saison était terminée ou pas commencée, soit ils n’avaient pas de compétition ce weekend. Et je n’étais pas la bienvenue lors des entrainements.

\- As-tu un petit-ami, ma belle ? demanda ensuite Jane.

J’essayai de retenir mon fou rire et tentai de répondre un non convaincu. Par la suite, je fus moins intéressée par leurs questions et ils s’en rendirent compte. Je crois que je les offensai un peu, d’ailleurs. Ils commencèrent à jaser entre eux et aussi avec Kaylin. Je profitai du moment où ils me laissèrent tranquille pour envoyer un message texte à Tori.

Qu’est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

J’étais rendue à la maison quand je reçu une réponse. Tori n’avait rien de prévu. Je l’invitai à manger avec moi. Kay allait avec ses parents au restaurant et c’était une de ces journées où je n’avais pas envie d’être seule à l’appartement. En attendant que ma meilleure amie arrive, je défis ma valise et commençai à faire les lavages. En entrant dans ma chambre, je vis que Kaylin n’y avait pas dormi dans mon lit, malgré son habitude. Nous partagions mon lit depuis le mois de février, peut-être ? J’en déduis que c’était pour garder les apparences devant ses parents. Déjà qu’ils devaient trouver ça bizarre que les vêtements qu’elle portait le plus étaient dans mon placard. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop ce qu’elle avait réussi à inventer pour ça.

J’eus le temps de préparer le repas avant que Tori arrive. Il était d’ailleurs presque sur la table quand elle frappa à la porte. Nous nous installâmes à table.

\- Sérieux, tu ne cesseras jamais de m’impressionner côté bouffe, Abby. Il me semble qu’à chaque fois que tu cuisines un repas, c’est toujours hallucinant.

Là-dessus, elle blagua que je m’étais trompée de carrière. J’étais contente de retenir de ma mère pour la cuisine. Et puisqu’elle était nutritionniste, c’était dans mes habitudes de préparer un repas équilibré. Pour certaines de mes coéquipières, bien manger était presque un fardeau.

\- Les pâtes de ma mère sont encore meilleures, tu sauras, To ! Et si j’avais eu le temps de faire des pâtes fraiches, ça aurait été carrément autre chose.

Elle eut un sourire et me dit qu’un jour je devrais lui faire des pâtes fraiches. Quand j’allais avoir au moins trois ou quatre bonnes heures devant moi, oui !

Après avoir mangé, Tori et moi nous installâmes au salon. Au début, nous étudions et faisions nos travaux, mais ça détourna rapidement à une conversation, surtout que nous revenions des vacances de Thanksgiving. To me demanda ce que j’en avais fait. Je lui racontai un peu ce qui s’était passé, de la séparation de mes parents au moment où j’avais dit à Anaïs que j’étais homosexuelle. Tori me demanda comment j’allais face à l’annonce de mes parents.

\- Enfin, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends aussi.  
\- Non ça va. J’ai besoin d’en parler, je crois.

Et c’était la première fois que j’en avais envie. Je n’étais tellement pas du type à me plaindre, alors en général, il fallait que les gens tirent les informations de ma bouche pour savoir comment je me sentais. Mais aujourd’hui était différent. Je me mis à pleurer à un point. Il fallait que ce trop-plein d’émotion sorte. Je m’excusai à Tori parce que j’avais l’impression de me comporter comme un gros bébé.

\- Voyons, Abby, c’est tout à fait normal de ressentir des émotions. Et c’est correct d’être fâchée après tes parents de ne plus essayer de faire en sorte que les choses fonctionnent.  
\- Ils sont ensemble depuis 22 ans et ils ont passé au travers bien des moments difficiles. Pourquoi se séparer maintenant ? Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’on a des problèmes financiers. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’un des deux sent qu’il aime moins l’autre. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils ne cessent pas de s’engueuler.

Tori resta là à m’écouter sans rien dire.

\- C’était peut-être la fois de trop, Abby… admit-elle ensuite.

Je soupirai. Elle avait peut-être raison. Ou peut-être c’était le fait que mes deux parents en avaient tous les deux marre en même temps d’essayer de faire en sorte que leur mariage ne soit pas un désastre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tori dût partir. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s’ouvrit sur Kaylin et sa famille. D’ailleurs, ma petite-amie alla directement s’enfermer dans sa chambre alors que ses parents lui criaient dessus.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, dit alors Tori sur un ton convaincu.

Les Parker virent alors qu’ils dérangeaient un peu.

\- Oh, ne te sent pas obligée de partir, ma belle, s’excusa Jane.  
\- Non, c’est bon. Je m’en allais de toute façon, répondit-elle alors qu’elle avait déjà son manteau et ses bottes enfilées.

Ma meilleure amie franchit la porte. J’allais dans ma chambre pour ne pas m’en mêler, malgré ma curiosité à savoir pourquoi l’entièreté du clan Parker était furax. J’allais attendre que les parents soient partis avant de questionner Kaylin sur ce qui s’était passé, si j’avais le droit de m’en mêler un peu. Mais Mike Parker décida de m’en mêler :

\- Tu savais que Kaylin était lesbienne ? hurla-t-il, Est-ce toi qui l’a rendu ainsi ?  
\- Papa, Abby n’a rien à voir avec tout ça ! cria aussitôt ma copine de sa chambre.

Je ne devais pas m’en mêler. Kaylin l’avait mis au clair. Je n’allais qu’empirer les choses. Je tentai d’ignorer M. Parker, mais il me redemanda la question.

\- Oui je le savais et non, personne ne l’a rendue homosexuelle, elle est née comme ça.

Il eut aussitôt un air horrifié. Je me retournai dans ma chambre et fermai la porte. Je ne pouvais pas parler plus. Je savais que, si j’essayais de défendre ma copine, j’allais seulement finir par révéler notre relation. Il n’était pas question qu’il sache ou devine. Et, s’ils ne pouvaient pas changer qui Kaylin aimait, ils pouvaient lui interdire de vivre avec moi. C’était eux qui payaient une partie de l’appartement car Kaylin n’était pas sur une bourse complète : seulement ses frais scolaires étaient payés par la bourse.

Une fois les parents partis, je cognai à la porte de la chambre de Kaylin.

\- Je n’ouvrirai pas la porte ! cria-t-elle.  
\- Kay, tes parents sont partis.

Si j’avais été à l’intérieur de la pièce, j’aurais probablement entendu un « Oh » de sa part. J’entendis des bruits de pas. Elle déverrouillera la porte. J’ouvris et la pris dans mes bras.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé au restaurant ? demandai-je alors que j’essuyai une larme de colère de sur la joue de ma copine.

Elle ne me répondit pas, et je pris le message. Elle ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment.

\- Je me déteste. Si j’avais réussi à me la fermer, ils en auraient rien su. Et ils n’auraient pas eu à réagir comme ça.

Je répliquai aussitôt que ce n’était pas de sa faute à elle, mais celle de ses parents pour réagir de la sorte. Je la pris dans mes bras et l’embrassai.

\- Ne te déteste pas, ok… Je t’aime.

Elle appuya sa tête sur mon corps.

\- Je t’aime aussi, Abby. Et j’aimerais qu’ils puissent le comprendre.

Je lui demandai ce qui s’était passé. Elle me dit qu’il y avait un couple de femme assis à côté d’eux et son père était allé les voir pour leur cracher au visage comme quoi ce n’était pas correct, que Dieu avait créé Adam et Ève et non pas Adam et Steve ou encore Ève et Sarah. Kaylin avait voulu les défendre.

\- J’aurais pu simplement m’arrêter là : à les défendre. Mais non, j’ai été trop stupide et j’en ai trop dit, comme d’habitude !

Je tentai de la consoler, mais moi-même je bouillais de colère. J’espérais que ses parents allaient finir par accepter mais au fond, je n’en savais rien. Elle me raconta alors qu’ils lui avaient dit, avant de partir, qu’elle était mieux de prier Dieu pour qu’Il lui pardonne son péché et la remette sur le bon chemin. Moi, je priai Dieu pour que ses parents réalisent que l’amour était l’amour. Que tu ne choisissais pas qui, tu aimais cette personne et c’était tout. À ce moment précis, j’aurais tout fait pour qu’elle ait des parents comme les miens. J’aurais préféré que ce soit moi qui soit out devant ses parents, et non Kaylin. En fait, j’aurais probablement voulu bien des choses plutôt que cette situation. Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Maintenant, il fallait vivre avec. Et je ne savais pas si et comment le fait que Kaylin ait révélé son homosexualité à ses parents allait changer les choses. J’espérais que ça ne change rien, mais je voyais déjà ses parents la traiter comme si elle était malade, comme s’ils devaient l’envoyer en thérapie et surtout cacher ce qui se passait au reste de la famille. J’avais vu la honte dans les yeux de ses parents.


	23. 29 novembre 2012 - Sortie entre amies

Kaylin et moi parlâmes peu de ce qui s’était passé le lundi. Kaylin voulait garder ses émotions pour elle-même et je la respectai là-dedans, parce que j’étais exactement comme ça aussi. Mais je savais être là pour elle si elle en avait besoin. Je savais bien tirer les secrets des gens, ou plutôt faire en sorte qu’ils se confient. Pour changer un peu les idées à Kaylin, Tori, Ashley et moi décidâmes de sortir avec elle. Jeudi soir était jour de match pour l’équipe féminine de basketball et nous avions décidé d’aller supporter notre équipe aujourd’hui à Williams Arena. Malheureusement, notre marron et or, qui revenait d’une série de match au Mexique, affrontait une équipe trop forte pour elle et perdirent 90-68. Je remarquai une athlète en particulier, Rachel Banham. Enfin, ma sœur Elizabeth m’en avait parlé maintes et maintes fois, mais je ne l’avais jamais vue à l’action.

\- Si elle continue comme ça, elle pourrait faire la WNBA ! dit Witt.

J’en avais aucun doute. Et dire que ma sœur Elizabeth allait jouer ici avec elle l’an prochain. D’ailleurs, puisque Tori, Ashley, Kay et moi avions publié sur les réseaux sociaux que nous allions au match, j’eus le droit à un commentaire jaloux de la part d’Eli. J’aurais dû m’en attendre.

Oh et en passant, les caméras de BTN vous ont filmées pendant deux secondes. Je t’envoie la photo que j’ai eu le temps de prendre. 

Oh génial, je devais faire une grimace affreuse si ma sœur avait pensé à prendre une photo. En plus, je ne savais même pas que le Big Ten Network filmait aujourd’hui. Enfin, j’aurais plus cru à BTN2Go, sur Internet. Pauvres fans qui ne payaient que pour le canal télévision et qui, parmi leurs quelques matchs de basketball filmés, avaient été forcé d’en voir un qui n’allait que dans un sens.


	24. 30 novembre 2012 - Visite surprise

Le lendemain était jour de match. Et pas n’importe quel match. C’était la première ronde de la NCAA. C’était do or die, c’est-à-dire que nous n’avions pas le droit de perdre sans quoi nous allions finir notre saison. Et nous ne voulions pas mettre fin à notre saison aujourd’hui. Nous nous étions préparées pour ce match et étions prêtes à tout pour une victoire.

La première manche fut difficile. Nous étions trop souvent à égalité avec les Lady Flames de Liberty. En général, à chaque fois qu’une équipe marquait un point, l’autre répondait. Les Flames furent les premières à marquer trois points de suite, passant de 13-12 pour nous à un pointage de 15-13 en leur faveur. Notamment sur des beaux jeux de Katherine Harms et de Kaylin, nous marquâmes 5 points sans leur laisser en faire un seul. 18-15. Tori, Daly Santana, Witt et moi en furent par la suite quelques-uns également. Ashley finit la manche à un pointage de 25-21 lorsqu’elle envoya le ballon dans la zone adverse sans qu’une seule joueuse de Liberty puisse y toucher.

La seconde manche débuta par un ballon directement au sol de la zone adverse, merci à notre chère Daly Santana. Tori bloqua ensuite trois fois de suite pour nous donner une avance de 4-0. Les Lady Flames firent plusieurs erreurs pour nous donner deux points supplémentaires avant qu’elles puissent s’afficher au tableau. 6-1. On répondit par un point aussitôt. Pas question qu’elles gagnent ne serait-ce qu’un petit peu de momentum. Lorsque le score fut 8-3, les Flames n’y virent que du feu. Avec Tori, au service, je fus utilisée comme joueuse offensive. Je marquai deux fois, Wittman ajouta également trois points. Lady Flames fit deux erreurs, nous donnant 7 points un derrière l’autre et un pointage de 15-3. Quand je regardai le tableau des pointages à nouveau, c’était 23-8. Les Lady Flames marqua deux points pour se remonter 23-10.

\- On finit cette manche, les filles ! lançai-je.

Dixon envoya une balle précise dans la zone adverse. Witt fini encore une fois la manche, cette fois-ci en bloquant au filet le ballon que les Flames nous avaient envoyé.

Si la deuxième manche avait été gagnée d’une façon relativement facile, ce ne fut pas du tout le cas de la troisième. Ça avait commencé sur le même ton vu notre résultat de 9-3 en début de manche. Mais Liberty n’avait dit son dernier mot et réussi à égaliser le match à 13-13. Puis nous étions encore nez-à-nez à 17 points. Quand les Lady Flames de Liberty fit quatre points sans réponse, on en ajouta 5 pour mener 21-20. À partir de là, on s’échangea la balle et marqua à tour de rôle. On crut que notre manche se serait fini lorsque Liberty prit une avance 24-23. Mais une erreur de manipulation de balle de leur part nous permis de marquer le point les empêchant de remporter cette manche maintenant. Ce fut ensuite égalité à 25, puis à 26, etc. jusqu’à 28. Une mauvaise communication de l’autre côté du filet nous donna un sixième point de match, mais nous laissâmes l’attaque adverse marquer. 29-29. Dixon servit un as pour nous donner un 9ième point de match, mais Liberty rebondit. Dixon capitalisa et on reprit le contrôle du service, dixième point de match. Là-dessus, Katherine Harms décida que le match avait assez duré. Elle nous fit le point qu’on attendait depuis un bon moment déjà, nous remportâmes la manche avec un résultat de 34-32 et donc le match. Juste dans la dernière manche, nous avions été à égalité 17 fois et il y avait eu 10 points de match. Bref, ça avait été un match fou et j’étais épuisée de cette dernière manche.

En me retournant pour aller prendre ma bouteille d’eau sur le banc, je vis un visage un peu trop familier debout au pied les gradins.

\- Non mais j’hallucine ! chuchotai-je avant de courir vers l’homme, Papa, que fais-tu ici ?

Premièrement, je n’étais pas du tout au courant qu’il était à Minneapolis, et ça me frustra qu’il ne m’ait rien dit. Deuxièmement, j’étais toujours fâchée après mes parents pour ce qui s’était passé le weekend précédent. Mais malgré tout, j’étais heureuse de le voir. Il venait très rarement au Minnesota, s’il était déjà venu, en fait. Je me demandais bien pourquoi, d’ailleurs, il était présent aujourd’hui.

\- La première chose que mon nouvel employeur a fait a été de m’envoyer en formation à St-Paul pour lundi. Je me suis dit que j’allais venir plus tôt et te faire un coucou.

St-Paul, comme la ville voisine de Minneapolis ? Oh là, quelle coïncidence. J’étais heureuse que papa ait pensé que les deux villes formaient presque une et était venu un vendredi. Enfin, j’étais peut-être fâchée que mon père avait un boulot à New York, mais il n’aurait jamais mis le pied ici si ça n’avait pas été de sa formation. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir…

\- Beau match, en passant, je suis fier de toi. Et cette dernière manche a dû être la plus longue que j’ai vu de ma vie ! blagua-t-il.

Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir joué une manche aussi intense. J’étais contente quand elle avait pris fin. Disons que je n’avais pas envie d’aller battre un record du monde ce soir.

Je vis Kaylin approcher. Puisque la majorité des spectateurs n’avaient pas encore quitté le Pavillon des Sports, je savais que ma petite-amie n’allait pas m’embrasser ici. Mais je ne savais pas si elle allait m’interpeller par un « mon amour » ou autre mots du genre.

\- Kay, je te présente mon père ! dis-je donc.

Elle leva un sourcil et fit un sourire.

\- Enchantée M. Wakefield ! dit-elle en tendant la main. Moi c’est Kaylin.  
\- C’est ma coloc, précisai-je.

Il lui serra la main et lui répondit de l’appeler James. Nous discutâmes un moment, jusqu’à ce que le coach nous interpelle. Là-dessus, nous filâmes au vestiaire, après que papa m’ait promis qu’il viendrait me voir jouer demain également et qu’il me paierait une visite au restaurant si on gagnait. Au fond de moi, je savais qu’il allait m’emmener là-bas même si nous perdions demain. Mais nous n’allions pas perdre. J’avertis tout de même mon père que le repas au restaurant allait être tard puisque notre match du lendemain était à dix-huit heures, contre les BlueJays de Creighton.

Sur le chemin du vestiaire, Kaylin me fit le commentaire que mon père avait vraiment l’air gentil. Ça me dit plaisir de l’entendre dire ça.

\- Il semble mettre de la pression pour que tu performes ! rajouta-t-elle.

J’eus un petit rire.

\- Pas plus que j’en mets sur moi-même.

C’était la vérité. Mes parents nous avaient poussé à ce qu’on bouge quand nous étions enfants, mais n’avaient jamais voulu de faire de nous des athlètes. Nous l’étions simplement devenu par passion et détermination et ils nous avaient encouragés. Mais jamais ils n’allaient nous en vouloir si nous venions à arrêter. Et ils n’avaient rien des parents qui crient des gradins aux coaches parce que leur kid était toujours sur le banc ou encore du parent qui se prétendait coach et criait quoi faire.


	25. 1er décembre 2012 - Samedi au restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors voilà, un long chapitre (un peu plus de 4 pages). 
> 
> Si vous avez des commentaires sur ce chapitre ou l'histoire en général, ça me ferait plaisir de les lire. Bon, je sais, c'est un peu intimidant d'être le premier à commenter, mais j'aimerais bien savoir si les 14 clics sur l'histoire sont toujours de la même personne qui me lit semaine après semaine ou encore si plusieurs ont cliqué et ont fuit dès le premier chapitre. C'est la première histoire que je montre à quelqu'un d'autre que ma soeur jumelle alors je n'ai aucune idée s'il vaudrait mieux que je continue sur ma lancée ou s'il serait mieux d'arrêter maintenant.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Le match de la deuxième ronde face aux BlueJays de Creighton commença mal. On perdit la première manche d’un résultat de 25-20. Nous savions qu’il fallait rebondir si nous voulions gagner. Nous commençâmes la deuxième manche et marquâmes 7 points sans réponses. Malheureusement, par la suite, nous ne menions que 13-10. On marqua alors 7 autres points le temps que les Jays en fassent 4, amenant le pointage à 20-14. Ils marquèrent trois autres points, mais trop peu, trop tard, nous venions d’égaliser le match à 1-1.

La troisième manche, Creighton pris une avance de 4 points, jusqu’à ce qu’Ashley leur stoppe le momentum. On s’échangea des points ensuite. Puis l’équipe adverse marqua 7 points alors que n’en firent qu’un. Les Jays menaient maintenant 16-8. Lorsque le score fut de 17-10, nous n’en avions assez de nous faire malmener. Résultat : on égalisa à 18-18. Creighton marqua deux points, on en marqua deux également. Daly Santana nous donna l’avance, à 21-20, Dixon et moi ajoutâmes deux autres points, alors que les Jays en firent un également. Nous finîmes par gagner cette manche d’un résultat de 25-23.

On commença la quatrième manche en tirant de l’arrière 2-3. Tori bloqua puis Mia Tabberson marqua également pour nous donner une avance d’un point. Tori rajouta deux points, suivie par Wittman : 7-3. Quand la manche vint à la marque de 11-7, Witt et Kaylin marquèrent trois points, Alexandra Palmer servit un as. L’équipe adverse marqua ensuite quelques points mais nous étions beaucoup trop loin, avec une avance de 20-12. Tabberson marqua deux fois de suite pour apporter le pointage à 23-12, Creighton répondit avec quatre points. Wittman leur arrêta leur momentum et marqua le point de match : 24-16. Une joueuse des Jays délaya notre victoire en marquant leur dernier point. L’échange suivant, Knudsen et Harms sautèrent pour bloquer l’attaque de Creighton et la balle tomba tout droit dans la zone adverse. Victoire.

Comme papa me l’avait promis, nous allâmes manger tous les deux au restaurant. Nous nous étions déjà vus le matin même, et il avait fait la connaissance de ces chers Parker. Kaylin allait devenir folle, je le sentais bien. Déjà ce matin, elle s’était chicanée avec eux. Enfin, je crois que les parents de ma petite-amie essayait de savoir si leur fille avait quelqu’un dans sa vie. Bref, je me sentais observée, alors je n’osais imaginer ce que Kaylin vivait.  
Papa m’invita dans un restaurant qui était un peu trop bien. Ça allait lui couter une fortune, et je lui en fis part.

\- J’ai économisé toute la semaine pour pouvoir t’y emmener, ma chérie. Ne dis pas un mot !

Là-dessus, il ajouta de ne pas le dire à ma mère, avec un clin d’œil.

\- Il faut bien célébrer ta victoire !

Effectivement, il y avait de quoi célébrer. Nous accédions au Sweet 16, à West Lafayette en Indiana. Nous allions jouer là-bas contre Purdue. Papa me demanda comment allaient mes cours, si j’avais d’aussi bonnes notes qu’à l’habitude, etc. Je fis alors un effort pour m’informer de comment allait son nouvel emploi, même si sa situation ne me plaisait pas.

\- Au juste, comment ça va, avec ton nouveau coach ?

Coach McCutcheon était superbe, je lui accordais toute ma confiance. Nous gagnions nos matchs, nous avions confiance en notre équipe et avions une attitude de gagnant. Quoique je n’avais rien à redire sur mon ancien coach, j’aimais mieux l’approche de McCutcheon. Avec lui, j’avais l’impression que notre équipe pourrait être parmi les meilleures du pays.

\- Et avec ta colocataire, tout va bien ?

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage et il eut sa réponse. Sans même avoir besoin de dire un seul mot. Bien sûr, il nous avait vu interagir l’une avec l’autre ce matin, alors il devait seulement me le demander par politesse. Il s’informa de ce en quoi elle étudiait, démontrait de l’intérêt et j’appréciai son geste.

\- Elle joue très bien du volley, remarqua papa.

Je ne pouvais qu’approuver son commentaire. Là-dessus, il me demanda pourquoi ça avait brassé de la sorte à l’appartement ce matin. La dispute entre Mike, Jane et Kaylin n’était pas passée inaperçue des yeux et oreilles de mon père. J’expliquai rapidement la raison à mon père, évitant de mentionner que j’avais quoi que ce soit à voir avec tout ça. J’observai son visage alors que je racontai que Kaylin était lesbienne.

\- Ils sont un peu extrêmes, ses parents, à observer ses moindres faits et gestes.

Il continua son explication comme quoi il trouvait les Parker horribles d’agir de la sorte avec leur fille.

\- C’est peine perdue d’essayer de l’empêcher d’aimer les femmes.

Il ajouta qu’il trouvait inacceptable qu’un parent dégrade à ce point son enfant, que ce soit par un simple regard, un geste ou une parole. Il avait tout comme moi assisté à une série d’insultes lancées au visage de ma copine.

\- Si c’était ma fille, j’en serais fière. Elle semble brillante, elle est bien élevée, elle est en santé, une très bonne joueuse de volley. Je ne la connais pas, mais elle semble quelqu’un de très bien.  
\- Effectivement, elle l’est, dis-je.

J’eus de la misère à cacher mon sourire. Mon père avait raison quand il parlait de Kay, mais ça faisait aussi du bien de savoir son opinion sur le sujet, mais surtout de savoir qu’il partageait mes idéaux, contrairement aux parents de Kaylin. Puis papa dit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas :

\- Si toi ou n’importe lequel de tes frères ou tes sœurs me confiait qu’il est homosexuel, jamais je ne réagirai comme eux. De toute façon, qu’est-ce que tu voudrais que j’y fasse ? Et moi, tout ce que je veux, c’est votre bonheur.

J’hochai la tête. Je me demandais s’il avait des doutes sur mon orientation sexuelle. Je sais que certains de mes frères ou sœurs se seraient immédiatement défendus en disant : « Papa, je ne suis pas gay ! » mais je n’allais pas le faire. Je n’allais pas mentir et je n’avais rien à défendre. Qu’il pense que je sois homosexuelle ou hétérosexuelle, je m’en fichais.

\- Kaylin a-t-elle quelqu’un dans sa vie ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Il voulait savoir si quelqu’un pouvait la rendre heureuse et lui changer les idées des conneries que ses parents lui disaient. En gros, la personne dont les Parker rendraient coupable de l’homosexualité de leur fille. Je n’étais pas prête à admettre que j’étais sa petite-amie. Pas à mon père. Même si je n’avais pas de difficulté à être ouverte devant les filles de l’équipe, je n’avais pas ce même courage avec ma famille. Je répondis donc qu’elle n’en avait pas, pour être certaine que mon père n’apprenne rien aux Parker, puis changeai de sujet. Cette conversation aurait lieu plus tard.

Papa paya l’addition et nous retournâmes à l’appartement tous les deux à pied.

\- Tu sais que j’aurais pu payer ma partie. J’ai travaillé tout l’été et je ne gaspille pas beaucoup…

Il me fit des gros yeux comme quoi ça lui faisait plaisir de me gâter un peu.

\- Je ne te vois jamais !

J’eus un sourire en coin. Il avait raison. Mais j’étais bien trop têtue pour l’admettre.

\- La prochaine fois je paie. Tu gâteras les autres à la place.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je lui manquais plus que ce qu’il voulait laisser croire. On marcha silencieusement, puis je réalisai que je n’avais jamais réellement eu son point de vue à lui sur le divorce. Il m’avait interrogé tout le long du repas, je pouvais bien faire pareil maintenant.

\- Et sois honnête. J’ai 20 ans, je ne suis plus un enfant.

Il hocha la tête et me demanda ce que je voulais savoir.

\- Eh bien, tout simplement pourquoi. C’est quoi les raisons qui ont poussé un de vous deux à demander le divorce ?  
\- Il n’y a pas seulement une raison Abby… commença-t-il.

Ce fut mon tour d’hocher la tête. C’était une accumulation de chose, mais mon père ne semblait pas vouloir s’étendre sur quoi. Je changeai alors le sujet et m’informa de comment ça allait à New York.

\- Tu t’es trouvé quelque part où habiter ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je suis toujours chez Leslie.

Immédiatement, je demandai à en savoir un peu plus sur qui elle était. J’avais encore en tête comment ma mère avait réagi lorsque papa avait dit qu’il irait chez elle en attendant d’avoir un endroit à lui. Papa me dit alors que c’était une amie qui datait du temps où ils étudiaient tous les deux en affaires à Harvard et qu’ils avaient toujours gardé contact, se voyant une fois ou deux par année.

\- Elle est vraiment gentille de me dépanner le temps que je trouve un appartement ou un condo. Je ne resterai pas chez elle bien longtemps. D’ailleurs, dès la semaine prochaine j’ai des visites à mon horaire.

Je me contentai d’hocher la tête. Puis nous marchâmes en silence. J’ignore pourquoi, mais je repassais la scène avec maman dans ma tête. Pourquoi semblait-elle jalouse ? Pourquoi, d’ailleurs, je me souciais de ça ? La dernière chose que je voulais entendre était bien que mon père avait trompé ma mère. Alors pourquoi j’investiguai ?

Parce qu’au bout du compte, tant que tu n’auras pas de preuve du contraire, tu vas toujours te demander « Et si… ? »  me dit ma voix intérieure.

Nous continuâmes à marcher en silence, mais ce silence pesait. J’ignorais ce à quoi mon père pensait et s’il savait à quoi moi je pensais. Enfin, je ne croyais pas que mes pensées étaient évidentes jusqu’à ce qu’il dise :

\- Je n’ai pas trompé ta mère, Abby.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, et lui demandai pardon d’y avoir même pensé.

\- Je ne t’en veux pas, ma grande. Le commentaire de ta mère t’y avait fait croire, je le sais.

Je lui demandai alors pourquoi elle avait donc fait un commentaire pareil.

\- Parce que Nathalie avait des soupçons, Abby.

Le fait qu’il avait utilisé Nathalie me frappa. D’habitude, il utilisait Nat ou encore « ta mère ». Et moi je me demandais pourquoi maman aurait eu des idées pareilles si c’était infondé.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’elle se montre jalouse. Seulement, cette fois, ça pesait plus. Elle ne lâchait pas son morceau et m’en voulait aussitôt que je sortais.

Je demandai si elle avait une personne en tête quand elle menaçait papa de la sorte. Il me dit alors que ma mère soupçonnait une relation interdite avec Leslie. Je m’offusquai. Papa aurait clairement dû aller ailleurs que chez Leslie, alors. Que pensait maman présentement ? Enfin, je crois que je préférais ne même pas poser la question. De toute façon, nous étions arrivés à mon appartement et il se faisait tard. Papa prit un bus pour retourner à son hôtel à St-Paul.


	26. 2 décembre 2012 - À l'église avec les Parker

Le lendemain étant un dimanche, Kaylin et moi allâmes à l’église comme à l’habitude. Seulement, ses parents étaient toujours en ville et ils nous accompagnèrent. J’en avais assez de leur présence mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. C’était les parents de ma petite-amie, après tout. Mais je n’avais pas passé un moment seul avec elle depuis vendredi soir et j’avais une envie irrésistible de l’embrasser.

\- Kaylin, après la messe, j’aimerais que tu ailles confesser ton péché au pasteur, dit Mike Parker au volant de sa voiture.

Derrière son « j’aimerais », je sentais qu’il n’allait pas lui laisser le choix, elle devait le faire. J’eus un petit rire intérieur car nous allions à cette église parce qu’elle était ouverte sur le mariage gay. Le pasteur nous connaissait bien et il n’y avait pas moins d’une dizaine de couples gays qui venaient ici régulièrement. Les gens ne jugeaient pas ici. Ou ceux qui le faisaient avaient rapidement changé d’église après certains discourt de notre pasteur. Kaylin hocha donc simplement la tête à la requête de son père. Elle allait faire son tour au confessionnal, mais probablement pas pour les raisons que croyait son père. M. Parker ajouta qu’il irait aussi, et Jane dit qu’elle prierait fort pour que Kaylin retourne sur le droit chemin. Cette dernière remarque me laissa un gout amer dans la bouche. En entrant dans l’église, ma première pensée fut : « Dieu, mon seigneur, ouvre les yeux des Parker. ».

Nous prîmes place sur un des nombreux bancs d’église libres, le même qu’à l’habitude : Celui du mur côté nord, environ la cinquième rangée. Je gardai une distance respectable avec Kay. En regardant en avant, je vis le regard du pasteur croiser le mien. Il avait compris que nous étions en présence des parents de Kaylin et qu’ils n’étaient pas au courant. Nous écoutâmes la messe, priâmes. Puis je restai à genou sur mon banc à prier quand Mike alla se confesser, suivie de sa fille.

\- Il n’est plus question que je remette les pieds dans cette église de fou, dit Mike quand il revint aux bras de sa femme, Je peux bien comprendre qui lui a mis des idées pareilles dans la tête !

Je fronçai les sourcils et serrai les poings, mais ne laissai rien paraitre de mon mécontentement. Le couple assit derrière nous sembla choqué des paroles de Mike. Je voyais que le mari retenait sa femme de passer un commentaire. Quand Kaylin nous rejoint, Mike l’obligea à promettre de changer d’église. Je bouillais à l’intérieur de moi, mais je devais me calmer. J’approchai de ma copine.

\- Et puis, qu’est-ce que tu as raconté au pasteur ?

Elle dû se retenir de rire. Si son père l’aurait vu faire, il se serait mis dans tous ses états !

Nous rembarquâmes dans la voiture de Mike par la suite. Les Parker allaient acheter de la nourriture à Kaylin avant de partir pour Rochester et m’avaient proposé d’embarquer, pour m’éviter de transporter mes sacs. En démarrant la voiture, la radio se mit à jouer et j’entendis les premières notes de Same Love, de Macklemore et Ryan Lewis en collaboration avec Mary Lambert. J’aurais bien voulu chanter à fond, mais je me retenu, présence des parents oblige. Ma petite amie, elle, tourna le volume au max quand le refrain embarqua et se mit à crier les paroles. Le regard que Jane lui jeta la fit taire en trois secondes. Mais venait la phrase « She keeps me warm » et Kay s’y remit de plus belle. Suffisamment pour que ses parents lui demande s’il y avait une folle qui la gardait au chaud. Une folle ? Euh et bien… Merci ? La chicane reprit exactement au point où elle avait été laissée la dernière fois.

\- Abigail, ma belle, je suis désolée que nous montions le ton devant toi encore une fois, s’excusa Jane Parker.

Je fis un petit sourire.

\- Enfin, si Kaylin comprenait qu’elle était malade et qu’il fallait qu’elle se guérisse… dit alors Mike.

Là, je cru que j’allais péter un câble, mais le regard de Kaylin m’en empêcha. Kaylin n’était pas malade ! Elle était une fille totalement saine d’esprit. Ils étaient dégueulasses de dire des choses pareilles ! Je lançai un regard noir à M. Parker. Il n’avait pas à accuser sa fille de la sorte, peut-être allait-il voir que ce n’était pas un sujet à discuter avec moi à moins de vouloir une claque sur le visage. S’ils pouvaient simplement écouter ne serait-ce qu’une seconde les paroles de la chanson, peut-être finiraient-ils par comprendre ?


	27. 7 et 8 décembre 2012 - Sweet Sixteen et Elite Eight

Le weekend suivant était encore un weekend de volleyball. Cette fois-ci nous étions à West Lafayette, en Indiana. C’était le Sweet Sixteen, c’est-à-dire que seule les seize meilleures équipes universitaires étaient toujours en compétition. Nous affrontions les Boilermakers de Purdue. On perdit la première manche avait d’égaliser le match en remportant la deuxième, où Dixon, Parker et moi marquâmes plusieurs beaux points. Je fis aussi plusieurs grosses erreurs. Ashley Wittman, notre capitaine, avait fait le point pour nous donner la manche. Les deux équipes étaient nez-à-nez, avec des pointages de 23-25 et 26-24 pour les deux premières manches. Cette affirmation ne pouvait pas être plus vraie : nous avons gagné la troisième manche d’un pointage de 25-23 et la quatrième 25-21. Nous accédions au Elite Eight, pour la première fois depuis 2009, l’année avant que je rentre sur l’équipe. Cet année-là, les Gophers avaient participé au Final Four, et nous voulions faire de même cette année. Mais fallait déjà gagner demain pour pouvoir jouer la semaine prochaine. Et notre adversaire de demain était Penn State, classé numéro 1… Nous avions d’ailleurs perdu nos matchs contre eux en trois et quatre manches. C’était un défi de taille qui nous attendait. Papa me téléphona pour me souhaiter bonne chance pour le lendemain.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, je vais ouvrir la télévision sur ESPNU !

Son commentaire me fit sourire. Je l’imaginais devant sa télévision à crier « Go Gophers ! » Chez maman, je pouvais être certaine que les jumeaux, les deux plus jeunes, avait des M tatoués sur les joues. Des tatous non permanant, cela étant dit. Ils n’avaient que 10 ans, 11 demain.

Nous attaquâmes le match du lendemain avec un regard féroce dans les yeux. Nous voulions gagner, nous voulions surprendre tout le monde et battre l’équipe numéro 1, contre toute attente. Quand les Nittany Lions de Penn State University prirent la première manche d’un score de 25-19, on gagna la seconde du même score, mais inversé. On se battit pour la troisième. Alors qu’on était menée 14-9, nous égalisâmes à 15 points quand PSU fit une erreur. Daly Santana envoya ensuite le ballon dans la zone adverse et marqua pour nous donner une avance de 16-15. On mena ensuite 23-21. PSU répondit avec le set point à 24-23. On égalisa. L’équipe adverse aussi. Nouveau set point pour PSU, suite à une attaque bloquée. Puis les Lions gagnèrent le set pour mener 2-1. La quatrième manche fut serrée… jusqu’à ce que PSU mène 20-18. On ne réussit même pas à marquer un seul point par la suite, les laissant en marquer 5 de suite. J’étais frustrée. Elles avaient gagné le match. J’aurais tellement voulu que nous puissions forcer une cinquième manche. J’avais l’impression d’avoir abandonné l’équipe dans cette fin de manche. Je crois que toutes les filles ressentaient exactement ça. Notre saison s’était finie sur une mauvaise note, mais Coach McCutcheon nous rappela que nous devions être fière de nous être rendue au Elite Eight. Nous ne l’avions pas fait depuis que j’étais sur l’équipe, c’est-à-dire depuis trois ans.

Je me changeai les idées en téléphonant à la maison. Je parlai quelques minutes avec maman avant de demander à parler à Liam et Alex.

\- Bonne fête ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez déjà 11 ans. Vous avez fait quelque chose de spécial aujourd’hui ? demandai-je.

Alex me répondit qu’ils avaient regardé le match.

\- On est fiers de toi, Abby. Tu as bien joué. C’est vraiment dommage que vous n’aviez pas réussi à marquer à la toute fin. C’était vraiment serré.  
\- J’étais assis sur le bout de ma chaise tout le long ! commenta alors Liam.  
\- J’aurais aimé gagner aussi…

Là-dessus, je leur demandai s’ils avaient déjà déballé leurs cadeaux. J’étais déjà au courant de ce que mes parents leur offraient : un match des Blue Jays de Toronto contre les Yankees de New York l’été prochain. À New York, bien évidemment, maintenant que papa y habitait.

\- Ça va être trop cool ! crièrent-ils au téléphone, Enfin, j’espère que papa va toujours compter pour sa ville natale et non pas sa nouvelle ville, blagua Liam.

Je n’avais aucun doute que les Blue Jays allaient toujours être ses favoris. C’était quand même lui le seul dans cette famille qui comptait pour les Maple Leafs en hockey ! Il n’allait pas changer d’allégeance parce qu’il vivait à New York s’il n’avait jamais réussi à apprécier le Canadiens de Montréal. Papa était loyal quand il était question de sport.

À mon retour à Minneapolis, je décidai de sortir mon piano. Ça ne prit qu’un instant avant que ma petite-amie me rejoigne. Elle me demanda de jouer ses chansons préférées, surtout du country et certainement du Luke Bryan, mais je n’avais pas le meilleur instrument en main pour le faire. Puis je changeai d’artiste, y allant dans ce que j’avais plus l’habitude de jouer. Kaylin parcourait mes partitions.

\- C’est quoi celle-là, de James Blunt ? me demanda-t-elle en pointant mon livre.

Je jetai un regard. Goodbye My Lover. Un de ses plus grands succès. Enfin, c’était une chanson de rupture, je n’avais pas envie de la jouer, même si je la connaissais par cœur. D’ailleurs, même si je n’avais jamais été dans une relation avec quelqu’un d’autre que Kaylin, la fois où j’avais vu en spectacle Blunt la jouer lui-même, ça m’avait rendue émotive.

\- Joue celle-là, me dit Kaylin en me tendant le livre.

Du Taylor Swift, d’accord. Je croyais que ça allait être une de ses anciennes chansons, vu l’amour du country de Kaylin, mais c’était plutôt une récente, plutôt ballade-pop. J’adorais d’ailleurs cette chanson, et Kay la connaissait tout autant que moi.

So don’t you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard Don’t you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine but they can’t take what’s ours, they can’t take what’s ours The stakes are high, the waters rough but this love is ours  (1)

Kaylin me regarda en souriant. Elle me dit que la chanson lui faisait du bien. Je sentais qu’elle se remettait encore en question depuis que ses parents savaient. Ça l’affectait tellement et elle avait besoin de savoir que je l’aimais telle qu’elle était. À la fin de la chanson, elle me remercia de continuer à l’aimer comme ça. Elle se traita d’imbécile, se rabaissa. Je tentai du mieux que je pu d’essayer de la convaincre de ne pas écouter ce que disaient ses parents à notre sujet. Autant ça l’affectait – et moi du coup – il ne fallait pas qu’elle leur donne raison de nous jeter le blâme. 

\- Et si jamais c’était réellement mal, ce qu’on fait ? dit-elle d’une voix incertaine, S’ils avaient raison ?

Sérieusement ? Ça fait un an qu’elle est en couple avec moi, je croyais l’avoir convaincue du contraire ! Bon Dieu, Kaylin ! Ce n’est pas parce que ce sont tes parents qu’ils ont toujours raison ! 

\- Il n’y a que toi qui peux décider ce qui est bon pour toi. 

Elle absorba mes paroles. Elle prit une pause pour y penser puis s’exprima :

\- Je déteste être à ce point en désaccord avec mes parents. Je hais les décevoir comme ça. Mais j’ai l’impression que si je fais ce qu’ils disent, je vais le regretter toute ma vie. Je t’aime. Ils ne peuvent pas changer ça, n’est-ce pas ? Ils ne peuvent pas m’empêcher de t’aimer malgré tout ?

Je répondis qu’ils ne pouvaient pas. J’espérais qu’elle allait laisser son cœur aller, que j’allais retrouver la Kaylin d’il y a deux semaines. Car son incertitude était pire que quand je l’avais connu, au tout début. Ça la rongeait à nouveau. Ça la changeait. Mais c’était Kaylin. Avec son manque de confiance, elle avait besoin de savoir si ce qu’elle faisait était bien. Kaylin qui a toujours voulu être parfaite pour ses parents. Mais quand tu veux suivre ta voix, quelque part sur la route, tu n’as le choix de décevoir tes parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) La chanson est Ours, de Taylor Swift, sur la version de luxe de Speak Now, sorti en 2010 et donc le vidéo est sorti à la fin 2011. J'ai inclus cette chanson parce qu'à chaque fois que je l'écoute, elle me fait penser à Abby et Kaylin, même si je n'écris plus sur ces deux-là.  
> Pour ce qui est du commentaire d'Abby dans l'histoire sur le fait que c'est une chanson récente, en 2012, elle datait d'un an ou deux, on était loin du changement drastique de Taylor Swift.  
> Pour ceux qui se demande la question, ce n'est pas daté 2012 parce que c'est l'année que je l'ai écrit. Les Wakefield ont vu le jour dans ma tête quelque part en 2014 ou 2015. Le premier personnage que j'ai créé était Roselyn, née en 97, mon année de naissance. Abby étant plus vieille, elle est née en 92. De ce fait, ses années universitaires sont 2010 à 2014.


	28. 16 au 19 mars 2013 - Spring Break à Québec

Le mois de mars était arrivé et j’étais présentement en Spring Break. Enfin, techniquement, ça commençait lundi, mais je n’avais pas de cours ni aujourd’hui ni dimanche. J’avais pris un vol pour Montréal. Normalement, je prenais un bus directement pour Québec, mais ma tante Véronique, qui habitait Longueuil, sur la rive-sud de Montréal allait m’héberger pour la nuit. Et elle avait affaire à Québec lundi matin. Elle allait me ramener à la maison demain. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, je voyais peu ma tante et mes cousines depuis que j’étais aux études. Emmanuelle avait 23 ans et était présentement en train de faire un an d’études supérieures spécialisées pour enseigner l’anglais au collégial. Sa sœur Ève finissait son secondaire dans trois mois.

\- T’es-tu inscrite au Cégep ? demandai-je à la plus jeune.

J’avais failli lui demander la question en anglais, trop habituée d’utiliser cette langue.

\- À Garneau ! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Comme ça ma cousine s’en venait dans ma ville natale ? Je lui demandai si elle comptait avoir un appartement ou si elle allait dans les résidences-appartements du Cégep. Résidences fut sa réponse.

\- Est-ce que c’est bien, les résidences ? demanda-t-elle, insécure.  
\- C’est pareil qu’un appartement. Sauf que tu as une petite chambre et deux à trois colocataires. Mon amie Leila y allait et elle a aimé ça.

Ève avait peur de ne pas s’entendre avec ses colocataires. Au moins, elle avait une chambre dans laquelle elle pouvait s’enfermer si ça n’allait pas. J’avais eu un appartement à partager avec une autre athlète-étudiante, mais normalement les freshman, à l’Université du Minnesota, occupaient des dortoirs.

\- Vas-tu continuer le rugby ? demandai-je.  
\- Bien sûr ! C’est une des raisons pourquoi j’ai choisi Garneau.

Elle me demanda ensuite si je pouvais lui parler un peu de comment ça fonctionnait, le Cégep. Dans quels bâtiments allaient être ses cours de science de la nature. Comment elle faisait les choix de cours, qu’est-ce qu’était un cours de philosophie. J’y avais étudié un an, tout de même. Mais elle n’avait rien à craindre, je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que ça allait bien aller.

\- Si tu t’ennuis trop, tu feras signe à ta tante Nat ! lançai-je avec un clin d’œil.

Elle éclata de rire. Maman était sa marraine, alors je n’avais aucun doute que maman allait l’inviter une fois de temps en temps pour souper.

\- Charline a une rencontre à Laval aujourd’hui, mentionna ma tante.

Ma sœur faisait de la gymnastique. Elle devait être montée avec son club dans un bus. Je demandai à quelle heure ça avait lieu. Quinze heures. Ma tante y allait déjà, comme à chaque fois où ma sœur avait une rencontre près ou sur l’île de Montréal.

Nous nous pointâmes à Laval avec un peu d’avance. J’étais énervée de voir ma sœur à l’action, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n’avais pas assisté à une de ses rencontres. En même temps, j’avais oublié ce qu’était le stress que je vivais pour elle. Je voulais qu’elle performe bien. Mais j’avais peur qu’elle tombe.

Le club de gymnastique Québec Performance, le sien, commençait à la table de saut. Le temps que l’équipe s’échauffe, mes yeux firent le tour du gymnase. J’observai les différentes équipes, dont l’hôte, Laval Excellence. Et il y avait une asiatique du Gym-Richelieu qui était impressionnante. J’avais hâte de savoir son nom. Si ça se trouvait, c’était la fille dont Charline me parlait souvent, sa grande compétitrice depuis plusieurs années.

\- Ça, c’est Rose-Kaying Woo. Ta sœur et elle se battent toujours la première place du concours complet. En général, Charline est première au sol et aux barres, Rose est meilleure à la poutre et la table de saut.  
\- Waouh !

J’ignorais que Charlie pouvait effectuer ces figures. Enfin, je savais qu’elle était de niveau novice du programme de haute performance du Canada pour la deuxième année consécutive et qu’elle espérait intégrer le junior l’an prochain, mais j’étais impressionnée.

Ma tante avait raison sur qui allait partir avec quoi. Mais ce fut de très chaudes batailles pour chaque agrès, en général ça se jouait avec moins d’un dixième de point. Je n’avais pas fait le calcul des points pour ni Charline, ni sa compétitrice. Je voyais que ma tante avait pris sa calculatrice, mais je ne voyais pas à quoi ça servait si elle ne connaissait pas le score de Rose. Je vis alors Ève montrer un nombre sur son téléphone. J’éclatai de rire. Elles voulaient à ce point savoir qui allait gagner.

\- Charline.

Je regardai les chiffres. Elle gagnait par 0,125 points, si ma tante Véro et Ève avaient noté les bons nombres. Et elles étaient exactes. J’étais fière de ma petite sœur. Nous eûmes quelques minutes pour aller la voir. Je signai un « Félicitation ». Charline était sourde. Je fis l’interprète pour ma tante et ma cousine. Elles ne savaient que quelques signes basiques. Au moins, depuis qu’elle était de niveau novice, elle avait toujours un interprète avec elle pendant les entrainements et les rencontres.

\- On se voit demain, Charlie ! signai-je.

Elle me fit un câlin et partit.

 

Le lendemain, ma tante partit assez tôt de Longueuil. À 10 heures, nous étions déjà à la maison. Je déposai mon sac d’école et ma valise dans ma chambre que ma mère vint cogner à ma porte et me jeta une tuque.

\- Valcartier, ça te dit ? Demain les autres ont de l’école et je travaille.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Bien sûr que j’allais y aller. Ça allait coûter une fortune à ma mère. Tante Véronique fit un cadeau et paya pour quelques-uns d’entre nous. Maman chiala après sa sœur ainée, mais rien à faire, tante Véro n’allait pas ramasser son argent. Nous passâmes une grosse partie de la journée à dévaler des pentes sur des bouées au Village Vacances Valcartier. J’eus énormément de plaisir.

\- Bailey, on va faire l’Everest ensemble ? demanda Elizabeth.

Bailey refusa catégoriquement d’y aller. Elle avait une peur bleue de l’Everest. Elle l’avait une fois dans l’été et avait perdu son tapis ainsi que le bas de son bikini. Ça avait dû faire mal, parce que ça allait vite comme descente.

\- Come on, Bee ! ajouta Eli, Tu ne peux pas tomber du tube et tu ne perdras assurément pas un bikini, c’est l’hiver. Au pire, ton foulard partira au vent !

Je dis à Elizabeth que je pourrais y aller avec elle et Isaac. J’espérais qu’elle lâche pauvre Bailey un peu.

\- On peut le faire à quatre !

Bailey lui jeta un regard de mort et je proposai à Elizabeth de ne pas trop insister.

Nous finîmes la journée à la maison avec des chocolats chauds. Ma tante ne se gêna pas pour nous mettre des boules de crème sur le dessus.

 

Les jours qui suivirent, je fis plutôt des devoirs dans la journée. Il n’y avait personne dans la maison. Je parlai un peu au téléphone avec Kaylin, aussi avec Tori ainsi qu’Ashley. C’était malheureux que mes amies ici n’avaient pas leur relâche en même temps que moi. Enfin, Yasmina, la seule à Québec, était en relâche, mais elle était partie en Floride. Alors je parlai à Anaïs et Leila lorsqu’elle n’était pas en cours, au téléphone puisqu’elles étudiaient à Montréal. Le mardi soir, mes frères, sœurs et moi nous ramassâmes dans le sous-sol à faire de la musique. Ça faisait déjà un bout de temps que je n’avais pas joué avec eux. On se mit tous à notre instrument. Elizabeth, habituée à rapper ou faire du beat box, se trouva à chanter parce que Roselyn n’était pas là. Mais puisque Nathan n’y était pas non plus, nous n’avions pas de drummer.

\- Eli, fait du beat box, ordonnai-je.

C’était affreux, une dizaine d’instrument sans batterie. Nous savions tous chanter de façon juste. Personne ne faisait les trois octaves de Roselyn, mais dépendant de la chanson, nous pouvions prendre la voix et jouer en même temps. Je m’installai à mon piano. Isaac prit la guitare électrique. La flute traversière de Bailey n’allait pas servir beaucoup, à moins de jouer Stairway to Heaven. Mais Bailey aimait bien filmer et mettre nos vidéos sur YouTube. D’ailleurs, notre chaine n’avait pas que des vidéos de musique, mais aussi certaines de nos performances, quand nous prenions la peine de filmer. Ensuite Elizabeth faisait du beat box, Mason était bassiste. Catherine avait un alto, Charline, un violon. Claudia était violoncelliste. Cassandre jouait de la harpe, elle m’apprenait à en jouer quand je venais à Québec. Calysta possédait une contrebasse. Liam, à 11 ans, jouait de la guitare sèche, surtout du country, alors qu’Alex passait de la mandoline au banjo ou encore au ukulélé selon les besoins de la chanson. Ça arrivait que des chansons avaient les trois instruments dans la version originale et c’était une guerre pour savoir quel instrument le plus jeune allait prendre.

\- On fait Stairway to Heaven pour que Bee puisse jouer ! Elle n’a pas joué encore, proposa Mason, lorsque nous n’avions plus idée de quelle chanson faire.

Alex fut immédiatement fâché. Aucun de ses instruments allait fiter dans la chanson.

\- Tu n’as rien qu’à chanter ! répliqua Cassandre.  
\- J’ai tu l’air d’avoir la voix pour monter la fin de la chanson ?

On regretta que Roselyn ne soit pas là. Mais la voix d’une des quintuplés allait faire. On joua la chanson, Alex chanta, Cassandre prit la partie où Alex ne pouvait plus chanter. Lorsqu’on finit la chanson, je vis que maman était à la porte, émue.

\- C’est beau, les enfants… Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas entendu tous ensemble.

Bien sûr, il y en eut un pour cruellement nous rappeler que les jumeaux étaient toujours au Minnesota. 

\- Vous avez de l’école demain, il serait peut-être temps que vous alliez vous coucher, dit maman, Abby, toi aussi il faut que tu te lèves tôt.

Mes frères et sœurs chialèrent. Je regardai l’heure : 23 heures. Le lendemain était un mercredi, ils avaient tous des cours donc se levaient à 6 heures 30. Ça, c’était quand si l’un d’entre eux n’avaient pas d’entrainement matinaux. Et j’avais un bus jusqu’à Montréal à prendre pour 8 heures. Je prenais ensuite un bus de Montréal à New York. J’allais passer quelques jours avec papa. Mais puisque papa travaillait, il m’avait permis d’inviter une amie. Kaylin avait accepté volontiers.


	29. 20 mars 2013 - New York City

Les jeunes n’avaient pas voulu que je parte, le lendemain. Liam me piqua une crise pour que je reste plus longtemps. Ça rendit le départ plus difficile. Maman alla me déposer à la gare d’autobus de Sainte-Foy une demi-heure avant le départ.

\- Prend soin de toi, mon ange. Tu vas me manquer.

Elle me donna un bisou sur la joue.

\- Toi aussi, maman.

Elle me rappela de faire des efforts pour mes examens finaux.

\- Tu me texteras tes résultats d’examen de mi session quand tu les auras !

J’eus un sourire en coin. Si je n’avais pas A, j’allais être déçue. Et si c’était le cas, j’allais seulement le dire à ma mère si elle ne le demandait. Je savais qu’elle ne serait pas déçue même si j’avais un B. Elle était toujours estomaquée à chaque fois que je lui disais que j’avais une note parfaite. Après cinq sessions universitaires, mon GPA était toujours de 4 sur 4. Je faisais toujours la liste des meilleurs élèves, et j’en prenais fierté. Mais je savais que si je voulais poursuivre mes études jusqu’au doctorat et avoir un emploi comme anthropologue médicolégale, je devais avoir d’excellentes notes. Le domaine était trop limité pour que je me permette de me la couler douce.

L’autobus Orléans Express reliant Québec à Montréal offrait du wifi, alors je pris mon ordinateur et fis des travaux. J’envoyai un message à Nicole et Rachel pour savoir si elles avaient touché au travail depuis l’après-midi précédent quand je leur avais envoyé la dernière version modifiée. Nicole aimait mieux travailler le soir alors que j’étais quelqu’un qui fonctionnait mieux le matin. Et connaissant Rachel, elle n’y avait probablement même pas touché. En général, pour m’assurer que nous aillions un A, il fallait toujours que je retouche à sa partie. Ça, c’était quand elle ne le faisait pas la veille de la date de remise, ce qui m’empêchait de pouvoir repasser sur sa partie. Je me mis à travailler et, quand je relevai la tête de mon MacBook, c’était parce que la voix du chauffeur annonçait que nous étions à la gare de Montréal. Il était quelques minutes avant dix heures trente. J’avais quarante-cinq minutes pour manger et me prendre un sandwich pour mon repas du soir. J’ignorais si le bus m’amenant à New York arrêtait sur la route ou s’il fallait que j’aie ma propre nourriture. J’aimais mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Une fois après avoir mangé, je m’assurai que j’avais mon passeport à la main, pour le moment où nous allions traverser la frontière.

Le trajet jusqu’à New York fut long. À la moitié, j’eus des nouvelles de Kaylin. Elle sortait de l’avion et voulait que je lui rappelle à quoi mon père ressemblait. Ça devait être bizarre pour elle de voir mon père sans que je sois là. J’étais un peu jalouse qu’elle soit déjà là alors que j’étais prise dans un autobus pour des heures. Elle allait voir le condo de mon père avant moi. De mon côté, je n’en pouvais plus d’être assise et la dame à côté de moi empiétait un peu mon siège à cause de sa grosseur, en plus d’empester la cigarette. Deux heures après le départ, elle se plaignait déjà qu’elle devait fumer.

L’arrivée à New York était à vingt heures et vingt-cinq minutes. Papa et Kaylin m’attendaient. Je courus voir mon père et lui fis un énorme câlin. J’avais vu Kaylin à peine une semaine plus tôt, mais je n’avais pas vu mon père depuis le jour de l’an.

\- Comment était le voyage ? demanda papa.  
\- Est-ce que je peux courir un kilomètre ?

Il éclata de rire et comprit que je n’en pouvais plus d’être immobile.

\- Je suis désolée mais va falloir que tu prennes place dans mon jeep.

Là-dessus, il m’ouvrit la portière. Kaylin commenta que papa était charmant. J’embarquai à l’avant et ma petite-amie occupa le siège arrière. La ville était impressionnante. J’avais hâte de pouvoir visiter les principales attractions dès le matin.

Papa avait un très beau condo. Il s’était déniché ce truc au début janvier. Il avait sa chambre et une chambre d’amis (Kaylin allait dormir sur un matelas à côté de mon lit puisque papa n’était pas au courant de notre relation). C’était très moderne, grand, neuf d’au plus cinq ans. Et la vue ! Il habitait un treizième étage.

\- Il y a une piscine et un centre de conditionnement au rez-de-chaussée.

Kaylin et moi nous regardâmes. En moins de deux nous étions rendues là-bas. Papa décida de nous accompagner.

\- Bouger un peu ne devrait pas me faire du mal !

Je lui conseillai de ne pas y aller trop fort. Il avait son orgueil, je le savais. Mais pas question qu’il tente de me suivre. Il avait eu 50 ans en juillet et j’étais une athlète-étudiante au top de ma forme.

Le lendemain, nous sommes allées visiter Times Square, avons monté au sommet de l’Empire State Building et fait un peu de shopping. Je pris quelques minutes dans l’après-midi pour téléphoner une de mes cousines, Lydie, dont c’était l’anniversaire. Elle habitait au Royaume-Uni alors je ne pouvais pas trop tarder à téléphoner sans quoi elle allait dormir.

\- Tu as une cousine en Angleterre ? Tu lui as déjà rendu visite là-bas ? demanda Kay.  
\- Ma tante Isabelle s’est mariée à un anglais et a eue deux filles. Aujourd’hui ils sont divorcés. Mais elle est toujours restée là avec Marissa et Lydie.

J’étais déjà allée chez ma tante Isabelle. En fait, j’y avais passé l’été de mes huit ans. C’était l’année où les quintuplées étaient nées. Ça avait été un très bel été. Marissa, la plus vieille, avait seulement six mois de moins que moi. Et aujourd’hui était le 17e anniversaire de Lydie.

Le soir, papa nous a emmené dans un restaurant qu’il aimait bien. Il en connaissait plusieurs et a demandé dans quelle gamme de prix Kaylin voulait payer. Ça ne dérangeait pas papa de payer pour un bon restaurant, mais Kay n’avait pas nécessairement les mêmes moyens. Nous avons choisi un restaurant asiatique. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce que j’allais manger, les noms des plats m’étaient totalement inconnus. Au moins je n’étais pas difficile sur la nourriture. Kaylin l’était un peu plus. Je goutai à son plat. Je préférais malheureusement le sien, il était succulent ! Kaylin ne partageait pas du tout mon avis.

\- Le tien est mangeable, au moins ! dit ma copine quand elle y gouta.  
\- Tu n’aimes pas le tien ? demandai-je. Parfait alors !

Là-dessus, je pris son assiette et lui donna la mienne.

\- Bon appétit !

Papa éclata de rire. Il s’intéressa ensuite à Kaylin, et c’était agréable. Kaylin fit de même et demanda à mon père quel emploi il occupait à New York.

Le vendredi, le 22 mars, fut aussi rempli que la veille niveau activité. Le samedi, Kaylin et moi quittions déjà New York. Nous le faisions pour Tori. Ses parents et ses frères plus jeunes partaient en croisière et Tori allait être seule chez elle. Bon, ce n’était pas là le problème. Mais Tori avait une chirurgie au cœur le lundi. Elle avait refusé que ses parents annulent leur voyage, qui était prévu depuis longtemps. Pour ce qui était de Tori, depuis le début de la session d’hiver, on croyait qu’elle faisait moins d’effort à l’entrainement. Elle ne gagnait plus les courses sprint à l’entrainement. En fait, il n’y avait pas seulement moi qui la dépassait. Presque la totalité des filles franchissaient la ligne avant elle. Tori était compétitive, je lui avais demandé ce qui clochait. Au début, elle avait inventé une excuse bidon, mais avait fini par m’avouer qu’elle se sentait épuisée. Ça arrivait à son cœur qu’il se mette à battre à toute allure pendant les entrainements. C’était quelque chose qu’elle vivait à l’occasion depuis son secondaire, mais ça arrivait une fois par mois, puis une fois par semaine. Dernièrement, c’était plusieurs fois par entrainement, d’où l’épuisement. Elle avait consulté et le spécialiste lui avait dit que, si elle voulait continuer de jouer au volley, elle devait se faire opérer. Elle avait un nœud en trop, et ce nœud cherchait à vouloir prendre le contrôle, ce qui faisait en sorte que le rythme cardiaque de Tori était ridiculement trop haut, de ce que j’avais compris. Bref, en février, elle en avait parlé avec l’athletic trainer, Ronni Beatty-Kollasch.

Aussitôt arrivée à Minneapolis, Kaylin et moi fîmes un tour à Burnsville.

\- Eh ! nous salua Tori quand elle nous vit à la porte de sa maison, Et puis, New York ?

Nous lui racontâmes notre voyage, montrâmes les photos que nous n’avions pas mis sur les réseaux sociaux.


	30. 24 mars 2013 - Sortie avec Tori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis aucun chapitre dernièrement. J'ai remarqué que le dernier datait du début octobre, et sincèrement j'en suis désolée. J'en met quelques-uns aujourd'hui et ensuite, ça va très probablement aller à l'autre semaine quand j'aurai fait tous mes examens (je suis à l'université présentement).

Le dimanche, je passai une partie de la journée avec Tori. Elle voulait que je lui change les idées et qu’on fasse une activité quelque part. Elle regarda sur internet, et vit que l’équipe du U16 féminine de Shattuck-St. Mary’s jouait contre une équipe locale. Je ne savais même pas que ma petite sœur Roselyn jouait à Minneapolis aujourd’hui ! J’étais fâchée après moi-même de ne pas l’avoir su plus tôt.

\- Le match commence dans quinze minutes. Nous avons le temps de nous y rendre sans manquer une période ! dit alors To.

Je lui demandai si elle était certaine de vouloir y aller. Mais elle voulait voir un match, surtout que dans quelques heures elle serait dans un hôpital à attendre sa chirurgie du lendemain.

Tori et moi parlions en même temps que nous regardions le match. Une fois de temps en temps, j’encourageais ma sœur et son équipe. Tori décida de ne pas encourager les Sabres de SSM et compter pour l’équipe locale. Juste parce que l’équipe locale était Minneapolis ! Tori et moi aimions rappeler à l’autre que son équipe était meilleure après qu’il y eut un beau jeu. Je pouvais facilement repérer ma sœur sans même avoir à chercher pour le numéro 12 sur son gilet. Pour ce qui était des autres joueuses, je pouvais seulement reconnaitre le numéro 11 parce que Rose m’avait déjà dit que c’était sa meilleure amie.

\- Ta sœur est vraiment douée, dit Tori quand Rose partit en échappée.

Samoskevich, la numéro 11, la suivait de près et il n’y avait pas une seule défenseure devant elles, seulement la gardienne adverse. J’avais hâte de voir si ma sœur allait tenter le tir ou passer à sa coéquipière pour déjouer la gardienne. Elle passa par derrière à sa coéquipière, mais la gardienne l’avait vu venir : elle repoussa la rondelle avec sa jambière gauche. Mais Roselyn reçu la rondelle directement sur la palette. Il ne fallait pas faire un tel cadeau à Rose ! D’un tir du poignet, le petit disque noir passa au-dessus de la mitaine de la gardienne.

\- Ouais ! C’était beau, ça, Rosie ! criai-je.

J’étais fière de la voir retourner vers le banc pour célébrer avec ses coéquipières. Ma sœur m’entendit crier et regarda la foule pour savoir de qui ça venait. Elle me vit alors et me fit un signe de la main.

L’équipe de ma sœur gagna le match d’un résultat de 2-0. J’étais fière d’elle. Je ne pus aller la voir après le match, son autobus était déjà parti. Je lui envoyai donc un message. Ensuite, puisqu’il commençait à être tard, je dus amener Tori directement à l’hôpital. Kaylin vint nous rejoindre là-bas et nous passâmes la soirée à parler.


	31. 25 mars 2013 - La chirurgie

Le lundi arriva rapidement. Nous n’avions pas d’entrainement matinal, comparé à d’habitude. J’en profitai pour aller voir Tori à l’hôpital avant qu’elle entre en bloc opératoire. L’opération devait durer trois heures, si tout allait bien. Quand elle partit se faire opérer, je sortis et allai étudier. Coach Beatty-Kollasch était là à attendre. Elle venait tout juste de parler à Pam Dixon, la mère de Tori. Enfin, sur son bateau de croisière, Pam perdait le réseau après quelques secondes. Je dis à l’entraineur de me téléphoner s’il y avait quoi que ce soit. Même si j’étais en classe.  
Mon cours était de midi à quinze heures, mais il finit une heure plus tôt. J’étais certaine que Tori serait déjà sortie du bloc opératoire. Je passai donc à l’hôpital et fut surprise de voir Coach dans la salle d’attente.

\- Comment ça, elle est encore là ? m’inquiétais-je.

Coach m’assura que tout allait bien pour l’instant, mais que c’était plus difficile d’enlever le nœud que prévu. Ça allait prendre plus de temps.

\- Tu es supposée être à ton entrainement. Je vais téléphoner Coach McCutcheon quand elle sera sortie. Il va vous donner des nouvelles quand je vais lui en donner.

Là-dessus, elle me fit signe de ficher le camp. Je me dépêchai d’aller à l’entrainement. Quand Hugh McCutcheon me vit, il me demanda si j’avais des nouvelles. Je lui dis alors ce que Coach Beatty-Kollasch lui avait dit.

Les filles arrivèrent toutes et l’entrainement commença. Ça dura deux heures, où nous n’avions toujours pas de nouvelles de Tori. Une fois l’entrainement fini, au lieu d’aller manger, je retournai à l’hôpital. Ashley me suivi. Je voyais que Ronni était en train de s’inquiéter de plus en plus. J’attendis avec elle. Les Dixon téléphonaient cinq secondes par cinq secondes dû à ce foutu réseau dans les Caraïbes qui ne fonctionnait pas. Finalement, le médecin nous annonça que Tori était en salle de réveil. L’opération, quoi que long, sept heures en tout, s’était bien déroulé. J’en étais soulagée. Je laissai l’entraineur téléphoner aux Dixon et alla me chercher de la nourriture avec Kaylin à la cafétéria. De toute façon, To n’allait probablement pas être réveillée dans quinze minutes. J’envoyai un message sur le groupe privé Facebook de l’équipe de volley pour que tout le monde soit au courant.

Lorsque Tori fut réveillée, Ronni, Kay, Witt et moi étions avec elle.

\- Bonsoir la dormeuse ! dis-je, un sourire au visage.

Elle ouvrit tranquillement les yeux, encore endormie. Elle me dévisagea.

\- Bonsoir ? finit-elle par dire. On est où et il est quelle heure ?

Dix-huit heures trente. On lui remémora où elle était. Je passai une heure avec elle. Quand Coach McCutcheon fit un tour, je décidai que je devais peut-être retourner à l’appartement. Tori allait bien, c’était tout ce qui comptait.


	32. 6 avril 2013 - Le match qui dégénère

La saison du printemps 2013 commençait le 6 avril. Nous jouions trois fins de semaines de suite, mais Tori n’allait pas jouer le premier weekend à cause de sa chirurgie. Elle s’entrainait déjà avec nous, mais le coach ne voulait pas qu’elle joue ce samedi. Nous allions à Cedar Falls, en Iowa. C’était où jouait les Panthers de University of Northern Iowa. Nous allions jouer contre les hôtes, mais aussi contre South Dakota, et North Dakota, à coup de deux manches. Nous avions aussi deux nouvelles joueuses. La première, Tyler-Marie « Kalei » Mau, d’Hawaii, avait fini son secondaire en décembre et commençait ses cours universitaires bientôt, ce qui lui permettait de jouer maintenant, même si son année freshman n’était que l’automne prochain. Puis nous avions Sydney Howard, qui avait transféré de South Dakota State.

Nous jouâmes nos matchs, nous avions eu de belles manches, d’autres moins belles. J’étais quand même satisfaites des résultats. En même temps, nous ne jouions que deux manches face à chaque équipe. On ne pouvait même pas appeler ça un match, et j’aurais aimé voir combien de manches il aurait fallu pour une victoire face à nos adversaires de la journée. Nous allions revoir certaines de ces équipes le weekend suivant ou encore l’autre d’après.

\- Mes parents et ma sœur sont ici, dit Kaylin, qui avait connu de très beaux matchs aujourd’hui.

Ça ne leur prenait qu’une demi-heure de plus entre Rochester et Cedar Falls que ça en prenait de Rochester pour aller à Minneapolis-St. Paul.

Notre dernier match joué, nous retournâmes au vestiaire. Puisque je savais que les parents de ma petite-amie était là, je n’avais pas voulu l’embrasser tant que je n’étais pas dans cette pièce où ils n’avaient pas accès. Enfin, je n’avais pas pensé que la porte était ouverte à ce moment-là et encore moins que des parents puissent avoir accès au corridor menant aux vestiaires. Je m’en rendis compte quand je me retournai et que je vis Alannah, la sœur de Kaylin. Je reculai immédiatement et lâchai la main de Kaylin, mais sa sœur affichait déjà un visage complètement dégouté. Jane, sa mère, commença à engueuler Kay. Je voulu me faire toute petite, mais la main de Mike Parker me fit comprendre qu’il voulait m’y mêler : je la reçu en plein visage. Sous le regard de tout le monde.

\- Sortez d’ici tout de suite. Je ne tolèrerai pas vos cris et insultes dans le vestiaire. Vous n’avez rien à faire ici. Et la violence, c’est non. Sortez ! cria Coach McCutcheon.

Certaines de nos coéquipières prirent notre défense, d’autres étaient complètement sous le choc pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ça ne les avait jamais dérangées que Kaylin et moi soyons ensemble. Et elles étaient toutes aussi croyantes que les Parker. À la différence de certains préjugés, bien évidement. Je n’avais jamais reçu une claque de la part d’une des filles. Mike Parker me cracha dessus alors qu’un homme de la sécurité que le coach avait appelé le tira hors de la pièce. Je remarquai à ce moment que mon nez saignait à flot. C’était dégueulasse. Je me suis mise à jurer comme tout québécois typique, et je sacrais que très rarement. De toute façon, il n’y avait personne qui parlait français ici, aucun d’entre eux allait reconnaitre des jurons dans ce que je disais. Je me poussai à la salle de bain pour tenter d’arrêter le sang de couler. Daly Santana vint avec moi. Quand je sortis du vestiaire, une fille d’une équipe adverse me questionna sur l’engueulade dans notre vestiaire.

\- Désolée, mais ce ne sont pas de tes affaires ! répondis-je de façon bête, voire méchante.

Je m’excusai ensuite de la façon dont je lui avais répondu.

\- Ce n’est pas si pire, tu t’es excusée en premier ! commenta la fille.  
\- Elle est Canadienne, dit alors Daly.

Je lui jetai un de ces regards ! Ça, c’était très stéréotypée que les Canadiens étaient polis. Ou peut-être nous l’étions réellement ? En croisant Mia Tabberson, je lui demandai si elle savait où était Kaylin.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle évitait ses parents fous et te cherchait.

Donc nous nous cherchions mutuellement. Je fis le tour du bâtiment à sa recherche. Je la trouvai dans une petite pièce où étaient rangés de l’équipement. Elle jetait un ballon de 5 kilos au sol. Elle voulait se défouler, mais je savais qu’elle avait tendance à trop se donner quand elle était fâchée. J’avais peur qu’elle finisse par se blesser. Normalement, c’était un bon exercice pour les bras, mais j’avais l’impression qu’elle voulait défoncer le plancher de la même façon qu’elle voulait assommer ses parents et leur opinion ridicule. Le regard de Kaylin mélangeait rage et détermination. Elle ne m’avait pas vu encore.

\- Eh, bébé !

Elle se retourna et me fit un minuscule sourire avant de renvoyer le ballon au sol. Je sentais qu’elle était fatiguée et n’avait pas le gout de parler. Je lui enlevai le ballon des mains, le déposa à côté, la prit dans mes bras et la laissa pleurer sur mon épaule. Peu importe si nous nous trouvions dans un grand placard ou pas, elle en avait besoin. J’avais trouvé ça dur d’être insultée, frappée, entendre dire que je méritais de pourrir en enfer. Et c’était pratiquement des inconnus pour moi. C’était ses propres parents ! Ça m’enrageait qu’il puisse tant en vouloir à leur propre fille pour une chose aussi simple que l’amour.

\- Ils pensaient que j’avais changé. Qu’il m’avait remise sur le bon chemin, comme ils disent. Bon chemin, mon œil ! C’est à eux d’ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne pouvais qu’approuver. Et quoi, maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait plus leur mentir, ils savaient. Nous ne pouvions plus leur cacher notre relation.

\- Un jour ou l’autre, ils vont l’accepter, non ? dis-je, incertaine moi-même.

Elle déposa rudement ses yeux sur moi.

\- Tu veux rire, là ! Avec la pagaille qu’ils ont créée ? As-tu entendu ce qu’ils m’ont dit ?

J’avais tout entendu. Moi qui pensais que l’amour pour un enfant était inconditionnel. J’avais complètement tort. La situation était totalement ridicule. Ce fut à ce moment qu’elle me parla de l’ultimatum qu’il lui avait donné.

\- Si à la fin de la semaine prochaine, je suis encore avec toi et que je refuse la soi-disant thérapie qu’ils veulent que je suive, ils me coupent tout. Je ne peux plus les voir, je dois me débrouiller seule monétairement, etc.  
\- Et c’est quoi l’autre option ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Retourner vivre avec eux à Rochester et suivre la thérapie. Et ne plus te voir. Parce que selon eux tu es une mauvaise fréquentation ! Ils ne te connaissent tellement pas !

Je lui promis que, même si elle allait à Rochester, nous allions trouver une façon de se voir en cachette. Entre les cours, nous pouvions même manger ensemble le midi. Et il y avait les entrainements. J’espérais que, peu importe sa décision, notre relation n’allait pas en être affectée. Mais j’ignorais ce qu’elle allait faire. Rochester était à plus d’une heure de route. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de se voyager à tous les jours, si ? Et couper les ponts signifiait qu’elle allait devoir avoir un emploi et peut-être arrêter le volleyball. Ses parents lui avaient demandé de couper quelqu’un de sa vie. C’était eux ou moi. Et au fond, je savais ce qu’elle allait faire. Qui rayait ses propres parents de sa vie ? Les amours passent, la famille reste… Alors c’était certainement moi qui allait y passer. Et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Le voyage en bus pour revenir à Minneapolis me fit du bien. J’écoutai de la musique tout le long, seule dans ma bulle. Premièrement, je n’avais pas envie de parler à Kaylin. Je ne voulais pas l’influencer dans sa décision. Si elle voulait des conseils, j’allais attendre qu’elle me demande. Mais aussi, je l’avais soutenue aujourd’hui comme si ça ne m’affectait pas également. Mais j’admettais que ça me touchait bien plus que je voulais le laisser paraitre.

À la maison, j’ouvris ma bible et priai. Mon téléphone sonna et c’était mon père.

\- Et puis, le match ? me demanda-t-il.

Je répondis rapidement que ça avait bien été. Je ne voulais pas m’attarder à ma journée, je n’avais aucune envie de lui révéler ce qui s’était passé ensuite. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas lui en parler sans trop lui en dire. Papa senti tout de même que quelque chose n’allait pas.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, ma grande.

Je restai silencieuse. Je le savais bien. Mais je n’allais certainement pas tout lui révéler au téléphone ! Il comprit qu’il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qui me tracassait, mais respecta mon désir de ne pas en parler. Je m’en sauvais en lui demandant comment avait été sa journée. Il revint tout de même sur le sujet et j’admis que Kaylin s’était encore chicanée avec ses parents. Il sembla un peu confus du pourquoi ça m’affectait, mais n’en dit mot. Ça me frustra encore plus, parce que j’ignorais ce qu’il pensait. J’en avais peut-être trop révélé.


	33. 9 avril 2013 - La décision de Kaylin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, j'avais dit que la suite allait aller à la semaine prochaine mais, après avoir passé la journée entière à étudier, je me suis changé les idées en traduisant quelques chapitres pour la version anglaise et je me suis dit que mettre un chapitre en français ne prendrait que quelques secondes. 
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Le mardi matin, mon alarme sonna à 7 heures tapant. Kaylin, qui dormait à côté de moi, murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas. J’éteignis le réveille-matin et m’assurai que ma copine soit réveillée. Nous avions du conditionnement physique à huit heures et le personnel-entraineur allait nous tuer si nous ne nous pointions pas.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ? demandai-je à Kaylin, prête à faire des œufs ou encore des pains dorés.

Elle me regarda, l’oreiller encore dépeint sur son visage.

\- Je n’ai pas faim.

Et elle m’ignora de plus belle. Enfin, Kay n’avait jamais été une fille du matin, mais là, elle était encore moins plaisante qu’à l’habitude. Je dus la convaincre de manger un peu, sans quoi elle allait tomber pendant l’entrainement. Elle se servi un bol de Lucky Charms mais n’en mangea que la moitié. Visiblement, elle n’avait pas d’appétit et cela m’inquiéta un peu. Je pris donc ma boite à lunch et la rempli d’une pomme, de deux ou trois barres énergétiques et d’une bouteille de Gatorade. Et elle était mieux de manger au moins un de ces trucs avant l’entrainement.

Je réussi à gagner mon point avant de quitter l’appartement. Avec un peu plus d’énergie, elle marcha jusqu’au Pavillon. Nous nous entrainions là, mais nous n’avions le droit de sortir de l’équipement. Étant hors saison, nous étions limitées à deux heures de volley et un total de huit heures d’entrainement par semaine. Et le volley était à l’horaire le jeudi soir.

L’entrainement fini et je retournai à la maison profiter du trois heures et demie que j’avais de libre pour faire des travaux, notamment le rapport de laboratoire de la semaine précédente, pour le cours de Techniques de laboratoire en anthropologie. Je préparais mon laboratoire de ce vendredi quand Kaylin arriva à la maison, me faisant sursauter. Elle cogna timidement à la porte de la chambre.

\- Je te dérange ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Non, entre !

C’était sa chambre, après tout. Mais, surtout, je sentais qu’elle voulait me parler de quelque chose. Je finissais d’écrire une phrase à l’encre dans mon cahier de laboratoire quand elle s’assit sur le lit et dit :

\- J’ai parlé à Coach McCutcheon.

Je relevai la tête et me retournai vers elle.

\- Et ? demandai-je.

Je retournai ma chaise pour lui faire totalement face, délaissant ainsi mon travail.

\- Il va me donner une bourse complète pour les deux prochaines années.

Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir ni même pourquoi elle avait demandé pareille chose à notre entraineur. Ensuite, je compris que ça voulait dire qu’à l’automne suivant elle aurait coupé les ponts avec ses parents.

\- Tu es certaine de ce que tu fais ? demandai-je

Elle hocha de la tête.

\- Abby, je ne leur mentirai pas éternellement. Je veux être heureuse et ils doivent respecter ça. Ce sont eux qui veulent sortir de ma vie.

Wow. Kaylin était courageuse. Je ne pensais jamais qu’elle rayerait ses parents. Mais elle avait raison, elle avait droit au bonheur. Si ses parents voulaient l’en priver, c’était leur problème. Tout de même, je lui demandai ce qu’elle allait faire jusqu’à ce que la bourse de l’université entre en jeu.

\- Je vais leur mentir, aller à leur foutue thérapie et faire le voyagement entre ici et Rochester à tous les jours.

Elle ajouta qu’elle essaierait de convaincre ses parents de dormir chez quelqu’un une fois de temps en temps, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ici sans quoi elle briserait la mince confiance de ses parents. Je trouvai injuste que M. et Mme Parker fassent une chose pareille. Ça m’enrageait. Je les détestais tellement, et j’étais prête à parier qu’ils partageaient la même opinion sur moi.

\- Abby, tu sais que je vais trouver du temps pour te voir. Ils n’en sauront rien, je te le promets ! dit-elle.

Elle ajouta qu’elle m’aimait, et que nous allions trouver un moyen. Elle m’embrassa ensuite et quitta la chambre. Je me remis à mon travail.


	34. 10 avril 2013 - Le départ de Kaylin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors voilà, je recommence à publier des chapitres. Je vais probablement en mettre quelques-uns aujourd'hui et ensuite ça ira à dans deux jours pour le suivant. Bonne lecture!

Quand je revins de mon cours d’Anthropologie médicale, à midi le lendemain, Kaylin faisait ses bagages.

\- Ça fait longtemps que t’es debout ? Demandai-je, Tu as mangé ?

Je ne lui demandai pas quand elle partait, ne mentionnant même pas qu’elle faisait ses sacs. C’était trop dur. J’aimais mieux me faire croire qu’elle ne partait pas aussitôt l’entrainement de cet après-midi fini. Tout de même, je lui demandai si elle allait justement manger avec moi ce soir ou si elle partait avant.

\- ‘By, l’entrainement se termine à dix-huit heures ! En partant aussitôt après, je vais arriver à la maison à dix-sept heures trente, mourante de faim !

Je ne pus m’empêcher d’éclater de rire devant l’exagération de ma petite-amie. Même si la situation était tout sauf drôle.

\- Et on peut prendre tout notre temps pour cuisiner, me dit-elle en faisant un clin d’œil, Tu sais que je n’ai pas envie de retourner chez maman et papa.

J’hochai lentement de la tête. Je mis de la viande et des légumes à cuire, parti le cuiseur à riz. Elle avait cours de treize à seize heures, puis une demi-heure de libre avant l’entrainement en salle de musculation. Contrairement à moi qui n’avait rien à faire de l’après-midi, à part étudier.

\- T’es consciente que tu vas arriver chez toi super tard et partir super tôt demain matin pour arriver à l’heure pour ton cours ?

Elle avait, tout comme moi, un cours à huit heures. Et ensuite, elle aurait à rester toute la journée à l’université pour aller à l’entrainement qui finissait à 20h30. Donc elle allait être chez elle à 22 heures le jeudi. L’entrainement du vendredi était à 8 heures le matin et elle devait se taper une heure et demi de route encore. Pauvre Kay !

Finalement, Kaylin et moi mangeâmes rapidement. Kaylin avait envie d’un minimum de sommeil alors elle voulait arriver tôt à la maison. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler 21 heures tôt ! Quand elle partit, je me sentis extrêmement seule. Tori téléphona, se doutant bien de comment je me sentais. Je lui parlai pendant un moment. J’avais un trop plein d’émotion que j’avais tenté tant bien que mal de cacher à Kaylin. Mais Tori me dit exactement ce qui fit en sorte que j’éclate en sanglot. Elle disait à voix haute mes doutes sur ce qui allait arriver. La vérité, c’était que j’avais peur que les parents de Kaylin gagnent la bataille. Kaylin allait passer trois heures par jour sur la route, nous allions à peine nous voir. Bien sûr, il y avait les entrainements, et elle pouvait toujours passer dans la journée étudier à l’appartement. Mais je savais que dorénavant ça n’allait plus être pareil.

Une heure et demie après le départ de ma petite-amie, je lui envoyai un message lui demandant de me rappeler quand elle allait être à la maison. Le téléphone sonna aussitôt. C’était elle. Enfin… Ou presque !

\- Abigail Wakefield, si tu contacte ma fille encore une fois, commença Mike Parker alors que j’entendais sa femme crier après Kaylin un peu plus loin.  
\- On se calme avec les menaces ! Eue-je le courage de dire, Je voulais juste lui dire qu’elle avait oublié son chapelet à l’appartement et de ne pas le fouiller. Vous pouvez lui faire le message ? Et que vas-tu me faire si je la contacte ? Je n’ai pas peur de toi.

Là-dessus, je raccrochai. Kaylin n’avait même pas oublié quoi que ce soit, mais il fallait que je pense vite. Un instant plus tard, j’avais une réponse à mon message texte.

Je suis dans ma chambre avec mon téléphone sur silencieux. Que voulais-tu ?

Là-dessus, je lui envoyai simplement un Je t’aime, en français, au cas où ses parents tombaient sur son téléphone. Kaylin en connaissait la signification et je doutais bien que les Parker ne connaissaient mot de ma langue maternelle. Elle me répondit qu’elle m’aimait aussi. Puis apparemment son père dut lui faire le message, car elle demanda si elle avait vraiment oublié son chapelet. Je lui envoyai un bonhomme qui pleurait de rire, en espérant qu’elle comprenne.


	35. 11 avril 2013 - Tenter de se parler...

Je vis Kaylin le lendemain à l’entrainement. En entrant dans le vestiaire, j’eus droit à ses plaintes.

\- Papa a passé la soirée à écouter à la porte de ma chambre. Je pense qu’il a même chargé Alannah de m’espionner. Et maman m’appelle aux heures pour s’assurer que je ne sois pas avec toi !

Là-dessus, son téléphone sonna et je vis « Maman » s’afficher.

\- Tu vois ! me dit-elle avant de décrocher la ligne : Maman, l’entrainement commence dans cinq minutes, je n’ai pas le temps.

Les autres filles la regardèrent, silencieuses.

\- Ils sont débiles, dit une d’entre elles, Alexandra Palmer.

Là-dessus, nous tentâmes d’ignorer Kaylin et sa mère qui recommençaient à se disputer parce que, bien sûr, j’étais à l’entrainement de volley. Mais à moins qu’une d’entre nous deux lâche le volleyball, ses parents allaient devoir s’y faire. Là-dessus, Coach McCutcheon entra et Kaylin raccrocha dans l’instant qui suivi.

Une fois l’entrainement fini, je n’eus à peine le temps de parler à Kaylin. Elle savait qu’elle ne serait pas chez elle avant 22 heures, alors elle n’avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Je t’aime Abby, me dit-elle avant de m’embrasser et d’embarquer dans sa voiture.

Je n’eus même pas le temps de lui répondre qu’elle avait fermé la porte et démarré la voiture.

\- Moi aussi, répondis-je alors que la voiture prenait la route.

Je me retournai et marchai jusqu’à l’appartement, vidée de toute énergie. Je tentai de faire un travail, mais le cœur n’y était pas. Je regardai l’heure. 20h30. Donc il était 21h30 chez ma mère. Il ne devait y avoir que mes deux frères les deux plus jeunes au lit, et encore ! Ils devaient probablement se coucher à 22 heures eux aussi. Je parlai un peu avec ma mère, qui me demanda où était Kaylin. Je lui dis qu’elle était à Rochester.

\- En pleine semaine ?

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Il n’était pas question que je dise quoi que ce soit à ma mère. Déjà que je doutais que mon père en sache trop.

\- Quelqu’un dans sa famille ne va pas bien, quoi ? demanda maman.

Je levai les épaules, ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas voir, et marmonnai quelque chose. Elle comprit que je ne voulais pas en parler, surtout quand j’entendis quelqu’un passer près de ma mère et que je demandai à parler à la personne en question pour échapper à l’interrogatoire. Claudia. Je lui parlai cinq minutes, puis elle me passa Charline. À ce moment-là je tombai sur FaceTime pour pouvoir communiquer avec elle. Je paniquai quand je dus lui demander de ralentir avec le langage des signes. Je passais si peu de temps à la maison que j’étais en train de le perdre. Mais après à peine une minute, ça me revins naturellement. Ma petite sœur en fut autant soulagée que moi.

Après avoir parlé avec tout le monde, je téléphonai à mon père, sans réaliser qu’il était tard. Enfin… c’était dans les habitudes de mon père d’aller au lit à 23 heures, j’ignorais pourquoi je m’inquiétais. Malheureusement pour moi, j’entendis la voix d’une femme décrocher la ligne.

\- Je crois que je me suis trompée de numéro, dis-je, complètement désolée.

Au moins, la dame ne semblait pas endormie. C’était déjà ça que je ne l’avais pas réveillée. Mais pourtant, en y pensant, je n’avais pas composé le numéro de mon père, j’avais cliqué dessus à partir de mes contacts. Et papa m’aurait prévenu s’il avait changé de téléphone.

\- C’est une des filles de James, non ? demanda la femme, Il m’a dit de décrocher, il est à la salle de bain.

Ah donc j’avais toujours le bon numéro. J’étais soulagée. Mais à qui parlais-je, alors ?

\- Je suis Leslie, l’amie de ton père, dit la femme qui sentait ma question venir, Si je me fie à l’afficheur, je parle à Abigail ?

Je répondis par l’affirmative et elle me demanda ensuite si j’étais la plus vieille. Elle continua à s’intéresser à moi et je compris que mon père lui avait fièrement parlé de moi. Elle savait même que je pratiquais un sport à l’université. Bon, elle ne savait plus lequel, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j’avais trop de frères et sœurs pour qu’elle puisse s’en rappeler. Papa revint ensuite de la salle de bain et reprit le téléphone, mais je coupai la conversation rapidement. S’il était avec son amie, j’aimais mieux ne pas insister. Je regardai ensuite l’heure. J’avais le temps de regarder un épisode de Bones avant de me mettre au lit. Ça me fit penser à Kaylin. Depuis le début de notre vie en colocation, elle avait eu le temps de regarder toutes les saisons et nous étions toutes les deux à jour. En retour, elle avait insisté à me faire regarder une série, Gilmore Girl. Mais je n’allais pas écouter un seul épisode sans elle, et je me doutais bien qu’elle allait arriver à la maison trop tard pour le faire de son côté. À la moitié de l’épisode de Bones, mon iPhone vibra.

Bonne nuit.  
Kaylin. Elle devait être chez elle. Je lui envoyai le même message, éteignit ma télévision et ferma toutes les lumières. Je me tournai et retournai dans mon lit, avec l’impression qu’il était trop grand.


	36. 12 au 14 avril 2013 - Un entrainement manqué

Le lendemain, Kaylin ne se pointa pas au conditionnement physique le matin. J’interrogeai Coach McCutcheon du regard. Il ne comprenait pas plus où était Kay. Nous avions des matchs le lendemain, qu’est-ce qu’elle pensait, bordel ? Au moins, elle avait pensé à manquer le conditionnement et pas l’entrainement de volley de la veille mais je savais très bien que, juste à son regard, l’entraineur n’avait pas apprécié. Mes coéquipières m’interrogèrent.

\- Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis l’entrainement d’hier, les filles !

Enfin, à part un simple message texte, mais c’était insignifiant. Tori ne semblait pas trop être au courant non plus. Même chose pour Ashley. Elle avait peut-être passé droit, mais elle aurait au moins pu prévenir quelqu’un. Il y avait du signal entre Rochester et ici. Mais même ne pas entendre son alarme, ce n’était pas une excuse pour Hugh McCutcheon. Kaylin allait se faire chicaner. Enfin, c’était tout ce qu’elle avait eu le droit à, des chicanes, cette semaine. Je soupirai. J’espérais que notre coach n’allait pas être trop dur avec elle quand il allait la voir demain. En même temps, s’il prenait son absence à la légère, elle allait probablement s’absenter encore plus. Et c’était presque le seul moment où je la voyais.

N’ayant cours le vendredi, j’allais faire des travaux dans le pavillon d’architecture où Kay avait un cours de 10 heures à midi. Elle s’était bel et bien pointé à son cours. En me voyant elle courut vers moi.

\- Je sais, je sais ! J’étais très en retard ce matin. Qu’est-ce que Coach a dit sur mon absence ?

Il n’avait pas dit grand-chose. C’était dur à prévoir, la réaction qu’il allait avoir quand il allait la voir. S’il était fâché ce matin, il l’avait bien caché.

Kaylin et moi allâmes dans un Starbucks. Nous nous prîmes à manger. Je bus un thé, elle un café. Son père téléphona pour demander à sa fille où elle était et avec qui. Ma petite-amie mentit et lui dit qu’elle était avec une fille de ses cours mais qu’elle venait de partir. Je filai plus loin alors que Kay alla sur FaceTime pour le prouver à son père. Une fois qu’elle raccrocha, je lui demandai à quel point elle était en retard ce matin.

\- Eh bien je me suis réveillée à l’heure où j’aurais dû être ici.

Elle me dit ensuite qu’elle n’était chez elle que depuis deux jours mais qu’elle était déjà épuisée.

\- C’est quand même trois heures que je passe sur la route ! Par semaine, c’est quinze heures en moins. Déjà que le volley prend beaucoup de temps, je me demande bien quand je vais étudier !

Je me sentais mal pour ma petite-amie. Il ne restait qu’un mois à la session. Je savais que ça allait affecter ses notes. Normalement, c’était le moment dans la session où tout le monde augmentait ses heures d’études. Pas le contraire.

\- J’avais essayé de convaincre mes parents de dormir chez Tori hier. Même To était d’accord.

Mais visiblement, les Parker avaient refusé. Je me sentais mal pour Kay. Ses parents lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues. C’était injuste, car non seulement ça l’épuisait, mais ça lui enlevait du temps important pour étudier et la fin de session approchait. De plus, ça lui coupait tout social et rendait la pratique de sport presque impossible. C’était bien beau de vouloir l’empêcher de me voir mais là ça allait trop loin. Ça la brimait dans le volleyball, ce sport qu’elle aimait tant. Tout ça parce qu’on s’aimait.

Vers 16 heures, les filles de l’équipe et moi devions aller au Pav prendre le bus. Nous avions un match à dix heures le lendemain matin et il était au Hilton Coliseum, à Iowa State University. Quand je me pointai avec Kaylin, Coach McCutcheon la regarda. J’étais prête à parier qu’il allait lui dire quelque chose. Ce fut plutôt l’entraineur-chef associé, Laura Bush, qui parla.

\- Ah, maintenant tu n’es plus en retard ?

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Coach Bush la chargea d’aller chercher quelque chose avec elle dans le bâtiment. Elle allait surement la questionner. Quand elle fut de retour, je l’interrogeai du regard, elle me jeta un regard noir. Il était clair que l’entraineur lui avait dit quelque chose qui ne l’avait pas mise de bonne humeur. Mais une fois le bus mis en marche, elle avait retrouvé son sourire et jasa avec Tori et moi. Enfin, pas très longtemps, elle avait du rattrapage à faire côté étude. L’autoroute passa par Burnsville, la ville natale de Tori. Puis je remarquai les deux sorties pour Faribault. Je ne pus m’empêcher d’envoyer un petit message à Roselyn et Nathan en voyant la ville où ils allaient à l’école. J’aurais bien aimé m’arrêter pour leur faire un petit coucou, mais j’étais en bus, et nous avions encore plus de deux heures de route à faire.

Je compris pourquoi Kaylin n’avait pas le sourire la veille une fois le premier match commencé. En partant, je jouais sur le terrain avec Tori, Ashley, Katherine Harms, Dana Knudsen et Daly Santana. En général, c’était Kaylin qui occupait le poste de Daly. Je ne m’en fis pas trop avec ça. On était hors saison, c’était le moment où les entraineurs remaniaient tout. Je mis le ballon en jeu d’un beau service, mais l’équipe adverse, Northern Iowa, était bien positionné. Nous jouâmes deux belles manches, mais au fur et à mesure que le match avançait, je compris que le coach n’allait pas la mettre sur le terrain. Il voulait lui faire payer d’avoir été absente hier matin. Enfin, Kaylin s’efforça de garder le sourire et de nous encourager. Elle vit un peu d’action lors du deuxième match contre les Mavericks de l’Université du Nebraska à Omaha, qui était à 11 heures. Elle commença d’ailleurs sur une forte note quand elle entra sur le terrain. Les Mavericks m’envoya un service, je fis une manchette à Kaylin, placée à côté de moi, qui fit une belle touche pour l’envoyer à Tori qui était au filet. D’une main, elle envoya le ballon rapidement dans la zone adverse, en plein milieu. Une joueuse de Nebraska frôla le ballon, mais rien pour l’empêcher de toucher le sol. J’obtins le service et fit un ace.

Le match terminé, nous mangeâmes toute l’équipe ensemble. Je crevais de faim. La table était animée de discussions de toutes sortes. Nous nous préparâmes ensuite à affronter l’équipe hôte, les Cyclones de Iowa State University. Le match était à 13 heures trente. Les deux manches se déroulèrent bien. Nous quittâmes la ville d’Ames avec un grand sourire. Mon père téléphona alors que j’étais dans le bus. N’ayant aucun moyen de suivre en direct et probablement même pas d’article sur gophersports.com, il n’avait aucune idée de comment s’était déroulé la journée. Et il était un peu fouineur, mon père. Il fallait absolument qu’il sache si j’avais gagné ou non.

\- Sais-tu quand le calendrier de l’an prochain sort ? me demanda-t-il.

Je l’ignorais. En général, ce genre d’info était publié une fois la session finie. Il me dit alors qu’il avait l’intention de me rendre visite à l’automne prochain.

\- Enfin, si vous jouez près de New York, je vais peut-être m’éviter d’aller à Minneapolis. Tu me donneras des nouvelles là-dessus ?

Il allait probablement voir le calendrier sur les réseaux sociaux avant moi, mais je lui dis tout de même que j’allais le faire.

Le dimanche fut plutôt tranquille. Kaylin n’étant pas à l’appartement, je trouvai ce dernier plutôt silencieux. J’allai seule à l’église, puis m’installai pour étudier. Vers midi, Ashley m’envoya un message me demandant si j’avais des plans pour l’après-midi.

Je pensais aller faire un tour au Parc Minnehaha Falls. Viens-tu ?

Je n’y étais jamais allée encore, malgré le fait que j’habitais ici depuis trois ans et que je pouvais m’y rendre en moins d’une heure en bus de ville. Avec la voiture de Witt, ça allait nous prendre 20 minutes. On alla voir les chutes. Ça faisait du bien d’être dans la nature, malgré le fait que le parc se trouvait en pleine ville. Je pris plein de photos que j’envoyai à ma famille.


	37. 15 avril 2013 - L'abandon du volley

Le lundi, c’était le retour à la routine habituelle. Le réveil sonna à sept heures. À huit, j’étais en cours de Physiologie de l’humain et autre animaux. J’avais une pause pour manger de onze heures à midi avant de filer dans mon cours de Fiction moderne, un cours complémentaire. Et à quinze heures trente, j’étais dans la salle d’entrainement avec le reste des filles de l’équipe. C’était ma journée la plus chargée, mais je finissais à dix-sept, me laissant la soirée. Sauf aujourd’hui : je devais rencontrer Rachel et Nicole pour un travail d’Anthropologie médicale. Mais fallait-il encore en terminer avec l’entrainement d’aujourd’hui. Coach McCutcheon, Bush et Tamas nous donna une série d’exercice à faire.

\- Abby, on peut se parler deux minutes ? demanda Kaylin lorsqu’on fila dans les vestiaires après l’entrainement.

Je me retournai vers elle, prête à entendre ce qu’elle voulait me dire. Elle me dit qu’elle voulait me prévenir un peu avant les autres – elle allait leur annoncer aussitôt tout le monde hors des douches – qu’elle allait cesser le volleyball.

\- Et ta bourse, Kay ? T’es sérieuse, là ? Et tu vas finir tes études comment ?  
\- Juste pour cette session. Je recommence à l’automne. J’ai une entente avec Coach McCutcheon, ne t’inquiète pas.

C’était simplement trop de lui demander d’aller aux entrainements alors qu’elle faisait trois heures de route par jour. Kaylin accumulait la fatigue et manquait de temps pour étudier. Elle devait choisir entre le volley ou réussir ses examens. J’aurais pris la même décision si j’avais été dans sa situation. Mais je savais que ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle.

\- Je me sens lâche d’avoir à abandonner.

Je lui jurai qu’elle n’abandonnait pas. Si elle abandonnait le volley, c’était parce qu’elle ne revenait pas l’année suivante. Ce n’était qu’une courte pause.

\- Merci de me remonter le moral, me dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Là-dessus, elle vit que toutes les filles étaient là et annonça qu’elle allait être absente. Je quittai ensuite le bâtiment pour retourner à l’appartement.

\- Hé, Abby, attends !

Kaylin courut vers moi.

\- On peut manger ensemble ? De toute façon j’ai dit à mes parents que je ne serais pas à la maison avant 20h30.

Un immense sourire s’afficha sur mon visage.

\- Tu sais qu’on peut manger ensemble le midi, ou peu importe quand.  
\- J’espère bien ! Déjà que tu ne viens plus aux pratiques, t’es mieux de passer quelques instants avec moi.

Ça avait peut-être sorti de façon rude, je devais l’admettre. Mais nous nous étions à peine vues cette semaine, en dehors des heures d’entrainement. Une fois à l’appartement, nous cuisinâmes des pâtes toutes les deux. Comme avant. Puis Kaylin fila quand je partis faire mon travail avec Rachel et Nicole dans un café. À ma surprise, j’étais la première à arriver. Même si techniquement j’étais en retard. Rachel se pointa à l’instant où j’allumais mon MacBook.

\- Robin va être en retard.

Robin était le surnom de Nicole, ça lui venait de son nom de famille, Robinson. Enfin, il n’y avait que Rachel Walker pour la nommer de cette façon. J’interrogeai ma partenaire de travaux du regard.

\- Son minou est mort.  
\- Ginny ? Oh pauvre chaton ! Comment ça ?

Rachel l’ignorait. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé. Alors que Rachel suggéra de l’attente – elle était bel et bien la reine de la procrastination – je décidai plutôt de commencer. Nicole ne devait pas avoir la tête à travailler ce soir, aussi bien avancer le plus possible. J’envoyai donc un message à cette dernière pour lui dire de ne pas s’inquiéter avec le travail. Nous allions lui envoyer la version finale, elle n’aurait qu’à réviser.

Je suis désolée pour Gin, ajoutai-je.

Le travail fut fait en un moins que rien. Ça valait 2% de la session, ce n’était pas un énorme travail de session qui ne finissait plus.


	38. 18 avril 2013 - Un tour à la bibliothèque

Je revis Kaylin le jeudi suivant, sur l’heure du midi. Nous avions toutes les deux l’après-midi de libre, elle restait sur le campus pour étudier avant de retourner à Rochester. Elle menti en disant à ses parents qu’elle avait besoin d’un livre à la bibliothèque. Sa mère lui suggéra de l’emprunter et de l’amener à Rochester.

\- Je lui réponds quoi ? dit alors Kay en lisant son message texte en panique.  
\- C’est un livre de référence et tu ne peux pas le sortir de la bibliothèque, répondis-je calmement.

Elle me fit un sourire et lui envoya mot pour mot ma réponse. Quand sa mère demanda des preuves photos, Kaylin dut lui dire qu’elle commençait par manger.

\- Tu viendras à la bibliothèque avec moi prendre une photo d’un livre quelconque en architecture ?

J’éclatai de rire.

\- Bien sûr, Kay !

Là-dessus, nous mangeâmes. Une fois à la bibliothèque, Kaylin prit en photo le livre en question avant de le mettre au bout de la table sans y toucher. Elle s’embarqua alors dans son étude. J’essayais d’avoir une conversation avec elle, en chuchotant puisque nous étions dans une bibliothèque, mais elle se contentait d’hocher la tête en faisant semblant de m’écouter et de replonger ses yeux sur les livres.

\- C’était vraiment l’année idéale pour avoir une session de 18 crédits ! dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

En général, les sessions étaient de 15 ou 16 crédits. Dépendant des programmes, ça pouvait varier entre 13 et 17 par session. Et même si elle aurait voulu retarder d’une session un cours, ils étaient tous préalables à un cours de la session suivante. Certains programmes aménageaient de façon atroce leur 120 crédits. À un moment, j’en eu assez d’étudier côte à côte sans se parler et j’en fis le commentaire.

\- Eh bien je suis désolée, Abigail Wakefield, si en ce moment je dois mettre autre chose en priorité ! Si j’avais deux heures supplémentaires par jour, je pourrai passer du temps avec toi mais là, c’est carrément impossible !

Là-dessus, elle prit son sac à dos, mis ses livres et cahiers à l’intérieur et s’en alla. Avant même que je puisse placer un seul mot. J’aurais peut-être dû me retenir de placer un tel commentaire. Ces derniers temps, elle était à fleur de peau. J’essayai de lui téléphoner pour m’excuser, mais elle refusait de répondre. Je lui laissai donc un message sur sa boite vocale.

Kay, ce n’est pas de ta faute si je t’ai crié dessus. Je sais que tu fais ton possible et que ce n’est pas facile. Ce n’est pas facile pour moi non plus de ne pas te voir. Tu me manques, tu sais.

J’ajoutai que je l’aimais et raccrochai. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard mon iPhone vibra. J’espérais que ce soit Kaylin. Mais c’était Tori. Elle me demandait si j’avais parlé à Kaylin de nos matchs de samedi, c’était nous l’équipe hôte cette fois-ci. Hugh McCutcheon et Laura Bush voulait qu’elle vienne, même si elle ne s’était pas entrainée avec nous cette semaine. Elle leur avait dit non, justement par manque d’entrainement. Je me disais qu’une semaine sans entrainement ne devait pas être si pire, mais elle refusait de venir. Et j’avais manqué ma chance de la convaincre aujourd’hui. J’expliquai à Tori ma chicane avec Kay et elle me dit qu’elle allait essayer de la convaincre, dans ce cas. Je la remerciai.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kaylin me téléphona. Elle s’était garée avant d’arriver chez elle pour que ses parents ne sachent pas qu’elle me parlait. Elle me pardonnait.

\- Vas-tu venir samedi ? demandai-je avec espoir.  
\- Certainement pas pour jouer. Mais je vais aller vous regarder.

C’était au moins ça.


	39. 19 et 20 avril 2013 - Dernier match de l'année

Le vendredi après-midi, je reçu un message texte de Tori.

Apparemment ses parents refusent qu’elle y aille. Parce que t’es là.

N’étaient-ils pas conscients que j’allais également être là la saison prochaine ? Ça m’enrageait.

On pourrait aller à Rochester demain très tôt et la kidnapper ? proposai-je.

Tori me trouva folle. Enfin, je n’étais pas très sérieuse. Si elle embarquait, j’allais le faire. Mais elle semblait trouver que c’était une mauvaise idée, alors je laissai tomber.

Nous jouâmes les matchs le lendemain. Le Pavillon était divisé en deux et les premiers matchs étaient à 9 heures. Nous jouions à 10 heures et 10 minutes contre l’Université de l’Ohio. Nos deux manches se déroulèrent bien, quoi que c’était difficile de prendre une grosse avance. Nous avions des équipes de niveau semblable. On finit la première manche avec un résultat de 25-23. Ensuite, la deuxième manche alla mieux. Nous gagnâmes 25-16.

La seconde équipe que nous affrontions était l’Université du Minnesota à Crookston. Nous étions dans les mêmes couleurs mais inversées. C’était deux campus un contre l’autre : Twin Cities contre Crookston. Leur équipe n’était pas de taille. On remporta 25-23 et 25-9. La dernière équipe était contre les Badgers de Wisconsin à seize heures moins dix. Ça allait être des batailles serrées. J’encourageai mon équipe tout le long. Une fois de temps en temps je regardai dans les gradins, au cas où Kaylin y serait. Mais elle n’y fut pas. Nous remportâmes également nos deux manches. 25-21 et 26-24. Après la dernière manche, Tori essaya de contacter Kaylin pour lui dire le résultat. Jane Parker décrocha et j’entendis trop bien sa voix.

\- Vous jouiez aujourd’hui ? C’est étonnant que Kaylin ne m’ait pas demandé d’y aller. J’aurais même pu y aller avec elle pour vous encourager !

Mme Parker venait à un match sur cinq, mais ça m’étonna que Jane voudrait voir un match n’ayant aucune importante alors que sa fille ne jouait même pas. Puis je réalisai que Kaylin avait dit que ses parents refusaient qu’elle soit présente aujourd’hui.

\- Menteuse ! m’écriai-je.

Je ne savais pas qui entre Jane et Kaylin racontait n’importe quoi, mais il y en avait certainement une d’entre elles. Tori comprit à ce moment et fut aussitôt déçue. Elle reprit son téléphone et demanda à parler à ma petite-amie.

\- La prochaine fois, si tu ne veux pas venir, tu n’auras qu’à le dire.

Et elle raccrocha avant même que Kay puisse répondre. Toutes les filles étaient là autour de nous. C’était notre dernier match de la saison. Les seniors n’avaient plus le droit de jouer depuis la fin de saison en décembre, mais elles étaient tout de même présente et nous avaient rejointes. Tout le monde jasait, était contents. Mais Tori et moi étions fâchées après Kaylin. Je détestais quand les gens n’étaient pas honnêtes. J’essayai de mettre cela de côté et de profiter de la journée avec l’équipe.


	40. 29 et 30 avril 2013 - Joyeux anniversaire Abby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand j'ai vu à quel point les précédents chapitres étaient courts, j'ai décidé d'en mettre plus. Aussi, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre alors j'ai voulu le publier aujourd'hui. Et pour une fois, il fait quelques pages. Bonne lecture!

Une semaine s’était passée depuis notre dernier match de la saison. C’était maintenant lundi, mais pas n’importe lequel. C’était le jour de mon anniversaire. Quand je me réveillai à 7 heures, j’avais déjà un message texte sur mon téléphone.

Bonne fête ma grande. Profites de ta journée et prend soin de toi. Je te rappelle plus tard.

C’était ma mère. Je lui répondis un merci, mais je savais qu’il était huit heures à Québec et qu’elle était en voiture. Elle allait probablement le voir sur son heure de diner.

Mon premier cours le matin fut moins long que d’habitude. C’était le dernier cours, la semaine prochaine nous avions de la révision. Alors quand le professeur finit sa matière, je suis sortie du cours. J’envoyai un message à Kaylin. Je l’avais très peu vue cette dernière semaine. Elle avait un cours cet après-midi mais avec un peu de chance elle serait déjà là. Mon téléphone se mit alors à sonner. Je décrochai. C’était justement elle.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu peux enfin boire ici, la chanceuse.

La jalousie se faisait entendre dans sa voix. Ça me fit rire.

\- Je suis dans la voiture. Donne-moi cinq minutes et je suis là.

Elle allait arriver avant moi.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais dehors ? demandai-je quand je la vis dans le couloir du bloc appartement.  
\- Si tu crois que mes parents m’ont laissé mes clés d’appartement, tu te trompes !

J’aurais dû m’en douter. S’ils ne voulaient pas qu’on se voit, ils devaient s’assurer qu’elle n’aille pas dans notre appartement à tout bout de champ, quelle logique ! Ça m’exaspérait.

\- Ça fait bizarre de ne voir à quel point c’est rangé… dit Kaylin.

À moi aussi, ça faisait bizarre. C’était toujours moins qui devait remettre en place le désordre de Kaylin. Mais elle n’habitait plus ici, alors tout était extrêmement bien rangé. Je n’avais jamais compris comment Kay faisait pour se retrouver dans tout ce cafouillis qu’elle causait.

On s’assit à la table. Nous avions un peu moins de deux heures devant nous et il fallait manger là-dessus. J’ouvris la carte de Kaylin. Le message dans la carte était magnifique. Je remerciai ma copine et l’embrassai.

\- Vas-tu venir ce soir ? demandai-je.

Je faisais référence à ma soirée d’anniversaire que j’avais organisée. Elle me fit un énorme sourire.

\- Maman a même fini par accepter que je dorme chez Tori ! Mais qui a dit que j’allais y aller ?

Elle me fit un clin d’œil, avec ce magnifique sourire en coin. Je n’en revenais pas que ses parents lui faisaient une permission spéciale et qu’elle en profite pour les défier, mais ça me rendait heureuse. La dernière fois que nous avions dormi ensemble collées une contre l’autre remontait à déjà quelques semaines. Je lui demandai alors comment ça allait avec sa famille. Ça allait un peu mieux avec sa mère.

\- Alannah refuse de m’adresser la parole. Les seules fois où elle me parle, c’est en général pour m’insulter.  
\- Et avec ton père ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je n’ai même pas envie d’en parler.

Elle semblait légèrement détachée en disant ça.

Je revins à l’appartement après mon cours sur la Fiction moderne. Il était quinze heures. Je n’avais pas enlevé mes souliers que mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Leila. Elle était sur main libre dans sa voiture, Yasmina à ses côtés qui me souhaitait également un joyeux anniversaire. Ça faisait du bien fou de les entendre.

\- Anaïs n’est pas avec vous ? demandai-je.  
\- Non, elle est au camp de sélection de l’équipe nationale sénior. Tu n’y es pas ?

Le camp avait commencé aujourd’hui. Les universités canadiennes avaient fini leur cours cette semaine mais puisque j’étais aux États-Unis, je faisais mon camp à Winnipeg quand j’allais finir à mon tour, dans deux semaines. J’avais totalement oublié qu’Anaïs, qui avait les nationalités canadienne et française pour être née et avoir passé deux ans à Marseille en plus d’avoir des parents marseillais, avait fait la liste des 46 filles invités cette semaine. J’étais parmi les 13 qui y allaient plus tard, avant la date du 23 mai où l’équipe finale était annoncée. Justement, en parlant d’Anaïs, mon téléphone se mit à vibrer à nouveau alors que je n’avais pas fini mon premier appel. Je coupai donc la conversation avec mes deux amies pour décrocher celle d’Anaïs.

\- Wow Abby, 21 ans ! s’écria-t-elle, toute enjouée.

Il me semblait que son accent marseillais ressortait plus qu’à l’habitude.

\- Tu crois que ça coute cher si je t’envoie ton cadeau par la poste ? demanda-t-elle.

J’éclatai de rire et lui dit de simplement le déposer chez ma mère quand elle allait revenir à Québec.

\- À moins que ce soit quelque chose dont j’ai besoin avant la fin de mai, blaguai-je.

Anaïs m’offrait toujours de beaux cadeaux, mais jamais de quoi d’indispensable à ma survie.

Kaylin arriva peu de temps après moi, suivi de Tori et d’Ashley qui sortaient également d’un cours qu’elles avaient en commun. Les deux dernières déposèrent chacune un sac cadeau sur la table du salon. Mes plans pour célébrer mon anniversaire en cette fin de session était un souper avec mes amies les plus proches, question de ne pas trop empiéter sur leur étude. Il manquait seulement Katherine Harms, Alexandra Palmer, Dana Knudsen et Mia Tabberson. Elles arrivèrent à 17 heures. Je servis le repas dans la demi-heure qui suivi. Je mourrais de faim, et mes amies aussi. Nous prîmes du vin, probablement le moins dispendieux que Mia ait pu trouver. Kaylin n’en prit pas, choquée qu’Ashley dont les 21 ans était le 13 mai prochain et Tori, qui fêtait son anniversaire qu’en aout, en prennent même si elles n’avaient pas l’âge.

\- Kay, dois-je te rappeler qu’au Canada c’est 18 ? Ce n’est pas un big deal. Witt va avoir 21 dans deux semaines !

Je n’allais surtout pas lui préciser que la moitié des jeunes québécois avait déjà bu de la boisson à l’âge de 16 ans. Enfin, j’ignorais si cette statistique était exacte, mais ça ressemblait à cela à mon école secondaire.

Katherine, Alexandra et Mia partirent vers 20 heures. To et Witt restèrent un peu plus longtemps. Les filles voulurent jouer à Just Dance à la Wii, mais je n’en avais pas et celle de Kaylin était à Rochester.

\- J’en ai une, dit alors Ashley.  
\- Encore dans sa boite, je paris ! lança Tori.

J’éclatai de rire. Quoi ? Quelle était le but d’avoir une console si c’était pour la garder rangée dans une boite ? Eh bien, apparemment, elle s’en servait si peu qu’elle la rangeait pour que ça ne soit pas à trainer partout. Nous allâmes alors à leur appartement. Et une chance parce que le père que Kaylin téléphona alors que nous étions en route. Et il voulait des preuves photos que je n’étais pas là. Et précisa qu’elle devait prendre une photo une fois chez Tori et Ashley, pour prouver qu’elle n’était pas à mon appartement. Je m’éloignai alors du groupe de fille le temps qu’elle prenne un selfie et nous continuâmes notre marche vers l’appartement de mes deux amies. Une fois rendue là, nous fîmes exactement ce que nous avions prévu. Quand Kay et moi voulûmes retourner à l’appartement, Tori prit des photos de Kay couchée dans son lit.

\- Si ton père téléphone encore, je dis que tu dors, c’est correct ?

Kaylin hocha de la tête. Il était 22 heures, ça aurait du sens.

\- Et ne répond surtout pas si ça sonne ! rappela Ashley à Kaylin.

J’ignorais que les filles avaient un plan à ce point élaboré pour permettre à Kay de passer la soirée avec moi. Ça ne me surprit même pas que Mike Parker ait le numéro de téléphone de Tori. Kaylin devait lui avoir donné quand elle avait su qu’une chose aussi simple lui permettait de rester pour la nuit à Minneapolis. J’aurais dû me douter que les Parker ne lui faisaient pas si confiance que ça. Enfin… je les comprenais totalement de se méfier, car elle avait passé la journée avec moi.

On se réveilla collées l’une contre l’autre, nues. La présence de Kaylin me fit du bien et je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire. Enfin, l’envie d’envoyer mon réveille-matin au mur me prenait. J’avais seulement cours dans l’après-midi, pareil pour Kaylin. J’étais bien dans mon lit avec ma copine et je n’avais pas l’envie de bouger d’un pouce. Mais il y avait les examens dans deux semaines…

\- Abby ! Ferme ton alarme, bordel ! s’écria Kaylin en se réveillant.

Elle se retourna dos à moi, pris le cousin au pied du lit et s’en couvrit les oreilles. Je me tournai pour l’embrasser et sauta du lit.

\- Non ! Reste… J’étais bien, là.

La vérité était que moi aussi je n’avais pas le gout de me lever. Mais il le fallait. Je lui rappelai que les examens approchaient. Elle protesta. Elle avait un peu raison. J’allais étudier au lieu de profiter d’un des rares moments que nous pouvions passer tendrement juste toutes les deux. Ça faisait au moins deux semaines que j’attendais cela. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je faisais ça ?

\- Au diable l’étude ! finissais-je par admettre.

Kaylin me fit un énorme sourire.

\- Tu crois que tes parents te donneront une autre permission spéciale ?

Il était évident que Kaylin était en train de réfléchir à la question.

\- Eh bien… C’était jour d’anniversaire… Et j’avais promis de rappeler papa et je ne l’ai pas fait.

Oh misère ! J’allais à peine la revoir, alors. Ensuite, je m’arrêtai sur ce qu’elle venait de dire.

\- Tu lui as dit que c’était mon anniversaire ? Tu es folle ou quoi ?

Elle éclata de rire. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose que je n’avais pas compris…

\- Je crois que pour le restant de leur jour ils vont croire qu’Ashley est née un 29 avril !

On se mit à rire toutes les deux. Là-dessus, elle se retourna encore une fois pour me faire dos et je l’enlaçai de mon bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

\- Je t’aime.

Elle se retourna et m’embrassa. Je lui demandai si elle voulait se lever. Elle me regarda avec des yeux noirs. C’était le seul matin où elle pouvait dormir un peu plus qu’à l’habitude sans se soucier de devoir prendre la route.


	41. 1er mai 2013 - Conversation avec Tori

Le lendemain après-midi, je téléphonai à Tori. Ce fut Ashley qui répondit.

\- Hey Witt ! J’imagine que To est occupée si tu réponds.

Effectivement. Elle avait les deux mains dans un bol de pâte à pain. J’ignorais où elle trouvait le temps de faire du pain en fin de session, mais c’était elle qui gérait. Witt mit le téléphone sur main libre pour que je puisse parler à Tori.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Kay ? demandai-je à ma meilleure amie.  
\- Oui, je l’ai croisée ce matin à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ?

Je n’avais pas parlé à ma copine depuis qu’elle avait quitté mon appartement pour aller dans son cours la veille. Aucune réponse à mes texto, rien. Et je savais bien qu’elle n’avait pas déchargé son téléphone avant d’être arrivée à Rochester. Enfin, ça aurait été possible, mais elle avait quitté l’appartement alors qu’il était chargé à pleine capacité.

\- Je ne sais pas… J’ai l’impression qu’elle m’évite… Tu crois que j’ai fait quelque chose que je ne devais pas ?

J’étais tout de même inquiète. Je détestais quand on m’ignorait. Surtout quand je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais mes messages textes envoyés n’étaient pas lus. Je tombais directement sur la boite vocale quand j’essayais de passer un coup de fil.

\- Si ça se trouve ses parents ont trouvé comment te bloquer des contacts et Kay n’a pas remarqué ! Il doit bien y avoir une raison, Abby… dit alors Witt.

Tori, elle, me dit qu’elle allait téléphoner à Kaylin et lui glisser un mot. Je voyais bien que les filles essayaient de me rassurer. Elles avaient probablement raison, ça devait être de la faute des Parker.

Je ressayai tout de même un message après mon repas du soir. J’attendis quinze minutes, puis vingt, et trente. Finalement une heure plus tard, je n’avais pas de réponse. J’étais sur le point de pogner les nerfs.

Kay, est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose ? Pourquoi tu m’ignores, là ! Je n’y comprends rien.

Message envoyé. Un parmi une longue défilée de message plus ou moins long. Ça commençait par un simple bonjour, d’un « comment ça va ? » ou encore d’un « que fais-tu ? ». Ensuite, je lui avais demandé si elle était occupée, pourquoi elle ne répondait pas, etc. Plus je défilais la série de message, plus mon agacement était visible.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j’entendis mon téléphone vibrer.

Absolument pas. Ne change pas, t’es parfaite !

Ah, elle était enfin disponible. Je lui demandai donc pourquoi elle n’avait pas répondu encore et si elle m’en voulait d’avoir été impatiente. Pas de réponse. J’allai au lit une heure plus tard. Je regardai une dernière fois mon téléphone en soupirant avant de le déposer et fermer les yeux.


	42. 2 mai 2013 - Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai pris. Encore une fois, il n'y a pas de raisons valables, c'est ma pure paresse. Enfin, en même temps, il n'y a personne qui a lu mes derniers chapitres (à moins qu'il y ait un énorme bogue sur les comptes de hits) alors je n'avais pas vraiment la motivation de mettre d'autres chapitres. Je vais tenter de me rattraper et en mettre plusieurs, je pense que je suis rendue à 5 chapitres en retard. Sur ce bonne lecture!
> 
> Petite anecdote personnelle : pour ceux qui ne savent pas (je ne sais plus si je l'avais mentionné en français ou en anglais), je suis aujourd'hui fan des Gophers parce qu'au départ je suis fan de hockey féminin et que j'ai commencé à suivre leur programme avant de suivre les autres sports. Bref, mardi dernier, l'ancienne gardienne de but des Gophers Noora Räty (elle est Finnoise, ça se prononce à peu près Nora Ratu, et elle a gradué de l'université du Minnesota en 2013, saison où l'équipe a gagné les 41 matchs de la saison) jouait avec son équipe, le Kunlun Red Stars, contre Les Canadiennes de Montréal à Montréal et je suis allée au match de hockey. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je l'ai rencontrée et elle est superbe. Elle a été la seule joueuse qui est allée voir les fans (du moins au moment où je suis partie, j'avais un bus à prendre pour revenir à Québec, je n'ai pas pu tarder) et elle était vraiment gentille. Elle a fait ma soirée, peut-être même ma semaine.

Le lendemain, je décidai d’aller la voir à la sortie d’un cours. Par message ou téléphone, ça ne semblait pas aboutir à quoi que ce soit et Tori m’avait dit que, quand elle lui avait parlé, c’était face à face. Alors pourquoi pas ? Mais son cours finissait une heure avant le mien, j’espérais qu’elle était toujours dans le Ralph Rapson Hall, où était située l’école d’architecture. Mais partir du Humphrey School of Public Health dans le West Bank où j’avais mes cours d’anthropologie au Ralph Rapson Hall, dans le East Bank de l’autre côté du Mississipi, prenait 20 minutes de marche. Mais j’étais chanceuse, elle était assise à une table directement en sortant de son local de cours, un café à côté de sa pile de livre.

\- Et puis, ça avance l’étude ? demandai-je en prenant place en face d’elle.

Clairement, elle ne m’avait pas vu, car elle sursauta.

\- Oh, salut ! Ça va, je crois.

Elle me fit un sourire.

\- Mes parents ont su que c’était ton anniversaire.

Elle me mentionna cela comme si c’était un truc banal. Dans ma tête, je m’imaginais la scène. J’étais prête à parier qu’il y avait eu des cris hier dans la grande maison des Parker.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont dit ? m’empressai-je de demander.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Qu’ils n’ont rien dit ? Papa m’a engueulée, autant parce que je t’ai vu que parce que j’ai menti.

J’hochai de la tête et lui demandai comment elle allait présentement.

\- J’essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de mon père quand je lui ai dit, et je me cite : « Oui, je vous ai menti. Je l’aime. Alors bien sûr que je voulais aller à son anniversaire ! »

J’échappai un petit rire, même si la situation n’avait rien de drôle. Je savais à quel point Kaylin tenait à être là. Et je le souhaitais aussi. Malheureusement elle en payait encore les conséquences. Je sentis que Kaylin n’avait pas envie d’en dire plus, même qu’elle me cachait certaines informations. Enfin, je pouvais comprendre qu’elle n’ait pas envie d’en discuter. Je tentai tout de même de jaser avec elle, de tout et de rien. Mais elle riva son nez dans ses livres sans trop me prêter attention.

\- Kay, tu m’écoute quand je parle ?  
\- Oui, oui, répondit-elle en ne levant même pas la tête pour me regarder.

Non, elle ne m’écoutait pas. Je soupirai.

\- Ok, est-ce qu’on peut se parler sérieusement, deux minutes ?

Elle ferma son livre, me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Quoi, encore ? lança-t-elle, visiblement exaspérée.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas me parler, c’est beau, je m’en vais ! Ignore-moi comme tu ignores mes texto !

Sa bouche ouvrit, mais aucun son n’en sortit.

\- Tu ne sembles même pas heureuse de me voir et tu n’as pas répondu à mes questions.

Je lui avais effectivement demandé qu’est-ce qui l’avait empêchée de me répondre la veille. Je soupçonnais que la réponse était ses parents. Mais à la voir agir aujourd’hui, peut-être elle m’ignorait de son plein gré. Et qu’elle faisait passer la faute sur ses parents, qui sait ? Comme la fois où elle n’était pas venue voir l’équipe jouer.

\- Mes parents le savent quand je te parle. J’ignore comment mais ils finissent toujours par tout savoir. Je suis sûre qu’ils vont même deviner que nous nous parlons en ce moment même.  
\- Kaylin, t’exagère. À ce que je sache, tu n’as pas de caméra sur toi et personne ne nous connait.

J’en avais plus qu’assez de ses enfantillages. Assez qu’elle se cherche toujours des excuses. Nous nous étions à peine vues dans la dernière semaine, à l’exception de mon anniversaire. Tout pour me donner l’impression qu’elle m’évitait plus qu’autre chose.

\- Écoute, Kay, si tu es pour prétendre que je n’existe pas, fais-le ! Mais je n’attendrais pas ici jusqu’à ce que tu te décides à revenir me parler.

Kaylin parut sous le choc. Je me surpris moi-même à dire ces propos. Enfin, sur mon élan de colère, ça avait sorti tout seul.

\- Tu romps avec moi ? T’es sérieuse, là ?

Kaylin avait soudainement passé du je-m’en-foutisme au mode panique. Et ça me brisa le cœur de la voir dans cet état. Et en fait, je ne voulais pas mettre fin à notre couple, au contraire. Je voulais qu’il tienne bon.

\- Non. Surtout pas. Je veux juste que tu réalises que nous devons faire en sorte que ça marche. Ensemble. Mais si tu ne veux pas te battre pour nous, eh bien je ne dépenserai pas mon énergie inutilement.

Elle ne trouva rien à dire. Elle se tu complètement. Je pense qu’au fond elle savait que j’avais raison. Je pris mon sac et partit en direction de l’appartement.

Tori et Ashley m’invitèrent à manger chez elle ce soir-là. Ashley me demanda si j’avais parlé avec Kaylin. Tori eut un petit rire.

\- J’imagine qu’elle t’a envoyé un message, c’est ça ? dit-je.

Tori me regarda d’un air sévère.

\- Tu as été un peu dure avec elle, avoua ma meilleure amie.

J’ignorais si c’était parce que j’étais fatiguée ou si ce n’était simplement pas ma journée, mais je ne pris pas son commentaire. Si elle était pour me juger à ce point, pourquoi m’avait-elle invitée pour souper ?

\- Abby, si j’étais toi, je ne me ferais pas trop d’attente avec Kaylin, dit alors Ashley.

Ah, parce qu’elle aussi avait son mot à dire ?

\- Elle me semble un peu déprimée dernièrement. Elle a déjà les parents sur le dos… et là tu en rajoutes !  
\- Ce n’est pas vous autres qu’elle ignore depuis la semaine dernière ! bougonnais-je.

Tori prononça mon nom en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ça voulait dire une seule chose : j’avais eu tort et je devais l’admettre. Là-dessus, elle commença à dire que, si ça avait fait plus que deux semaines que ça durait, on aurait peut-être pu parler d’une dépression dans le cas de Kaylin. Mais pour nommer cela ainsi, il fallait que ça dure depuis plusieurs semaines, voire un mois ou deux au minimum. Et j’étais assise à leur table à me demander comment j’avais fait pour être si aveugle. Je m’en voulais un peu d’avoir crié après ma petite-amie.

\- Si Kay ne va pas bien, j’aurais aimé le savoir, j’aurais aimé qu’elle m’en parle.

Mais elle se taisait aussitôt que j’essayais de savoir quoi que ce soit sur ce qui se passait à Rochester et répondait brièvement lorsque je lui demandais comment elle allait.

\- Je veux être là pour elle. C’est ma copine, bordel !  
\- Commence par t’excuser, coupa Ashley.

Elle avait raison.

\- Changement de discussion, est-ce qu’elle vient samedi chez Hugh ? demanda Ashley

Était-elle-même au courant que notre coach faisait un barbecue dans deux jours ? Tori répondit que Coach Bush lui avait dit de l’inviter.

\- Je pense qu’avec aujourd’hui, vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit pas moi qui lui demande, dis-je, En plus, si ses parents tombent sur mon message…

Je laissai le reste de la phrase en suspens, les filles savaient de quoi je parlais. Tori dit qu’elle n’avait toujours pas eu de réponse.

\- Et toi, Abby, tu iras la voir demain pour t’excuser ! me rappela Tori, Et rappelle lui la soirée. Ce serait bien qu’elle vienne cette fois.

Nous l’avions toutes sur le cœur qu’elle avait refusé de venir nous voir au dernier match…


	43. 3 mai 2013 - Au Ralph Rapson Hall

Je n’avais pas de cours le vendredi. Je me rendis au Ralph Rapson Hall pour étudier un peu à une table directement en face du local où le cours de Kaylin se donnait. Son cours finissait à midi. Quand je vis que les étudiants commençaient à sortir, je prêtai attention. Lorsque je vis Kaylin, je criai son nom.

\- Je croyais que tu étais fâchée contre moi ?  
\- Plus maintenant. Si tu ne réponds pas à mes appels, alors je vais venir te voir à la sortie de tes cours. Parce que je t’aime. Fais-toi à l’idée parce que je fais pareil la semaine prochaine !

Elle rit un peu.

\- Je t’aime aussi Abby. Mais je ne suis pas certaine de te pardonner.

Je lui lançai un regard désespéré.

\- Je fais des blagues ! Si tu avais vu la tête que tu avais !

Très drôle, Kaylin. Très drôle. À noter le sarcasme. Elle me demanda si je voulais étudier avec elle à la cafétéria.

\- J’aurais bien pu m’assoir ici, mais j’ai oublié ma boite à lunch à Rochester et je crève de faim.

Typique de Kaylin… Elle ne changeait pas.

\- Les finals sont dans une semaine. Tes parents vont-ils te laisser rester à Minneapolis ?

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de ma petite-amie.

\- Je pourrais m’arranger, effectivement.

Elle ajouta que, par contre, elle allait probablement devoir respecter sa promesse de ne pas dormir à notre appartement. Je fus un peu déçue. Je lui demandai si la situation avait changé chez elle.

\- Avec maman, un peu. Elle ne m’attaque plus autant sur mon orientation sexuelle et est plus permissive. C’est à elle que je vais demander si je peux dormir chez To, ne t’inquiète pas. Je pense qu’elle pourrait finir par accepter mon homosexualité.

J’étais contente de l’entendre. Mais la suite était nulle. Sa sœur, Alannah, ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole.

\- Et avec papa, c’est toujours aussi fou. Non, ce n’est pas vrai. C’est pire.

Et ce fut tout ce qu’elle me dit sur son père. J’essayai de la faire parler, j’étais bien curieuse de savoir comment elle pouvait le qualifier de fou. Mais c’était impossible de la faire dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Je cru apercevoir de la peur dans les yeux de Kaylin. Elle cachait quelque chose. C’est alors que je remarquai quelques ecchymoses sur la main et le bras droit de Kaylin, son côté dominant.

\- Il ne te frappe pas, j’espère ? demandai-je, inquiète.  
\- Es-tu folle !

Elle paraissait outrée. Je n’avais pas eu l’intention de l’offenser.

\- C’est pour ça que tu demandes ? me dit-elle en montrant ses marques, Tu le sais que je suis maladroite. Abby !

Je n’étais pas certaine de la croire. Toutefois, je n’insistai pas. Nous mangeâmes puis nous nous replongeâmes dans nos livres. Puis vers seize heures, Kaylin déclara qu’elle devait partir.

\- Tu vas au barbecue demain ? demandai-je au moment où elle se leva.  
\- Ça dépend si je peux…

J’hochai la tête.

\- Tu me donneras des nouvelles. Essaie de me rejoindre. Enfin, j’imagine que tes parents regardent à qui tu envoies des messages ?

Elle acquiesça. Elle dit qu’au pire des cas, elle le dirait à Tori et cette dernière me fera le message.

\- Tu sais qu’ils n’ont aucun problème à ce que je parle à Tori, hein ! C’est injuste…

Je levai les yeux et lui dit au revoir. En espérant qu’on se reverrai le lendemain.


	44. 4 mai 2013 - Le choc chez Coach McCutcheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les personnes très émotives, je vous conseille d'avoir une boite de mouchoir tout près de vous. Pour les personnes moins sensible, je vous conseille également d'avoir une boite de mouchoir à côté. Ça peut paraitre drôle dit comme ça, mais c'est tout sauf un chapitre drôle. Je sais que vous aller tous me détester. Je m'attends déjà à lire un commentaire enragé de la part de quelqu'un...

Ce fut un message texte qui me réveilla le samedi matin. Tori Dixon. Juste en voyant l’aperçu que mon iPhone affichait avant que je rentre mon code, je savais que c’était mauvais signe.

Kaylin ne viendra pas. Apparemment son père l’a punie encore. Elle ne m’a pas expliqué pourquoi.

Tori était obligée de me réveiller si tôt un samedi matin pour m’annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ? Ça aurait tellement pu attendre ! Un deuxième message apparu.

Je pourrais toujours aller à Rochester et essayer de convaincre les Parker ? Tu embarques dans mon plan diabolique ?

J’avais le gout d’y aller. Mais je n’étais pas certaine qu’y aller allait aider notre cause. Je l’expliquai à Tori.

Je vais demander à Witt alors. C’est quoi l’adresse ?

Attends, tu es sérieuse ? répondis-je.

Elle l’était. Je lui expliquai qu’à mon souvenir c’était la grande maison beige au bout de la 23e Avenue Sud-Ouest. Tori était folle. Simplement folle. Je n’en revenais pas qu’elle ait eu une idée pareille. Enfin… J’espérais que ça allait marcher.

Tant qu’à m’être faite réveillée tôt un samedi matin, je décidai d’étudier encore une fois. Je perdis la notion du temps. Mon téléphone qui sonna me fit sursauter. Ça faisait deux heures que j’étudiais. Tori devait être à Rochester. D’ailleurs, c’était Ashley au téléphone.

\- Abby, on est désolée, fut la première chose qu’elle dit.

Je sus que Kaylin ne pouvait y aller.

\- Son père nous a pété une coche. Il l’a puni parce qu’il a su que tu l’as vue hier. Écoute, à cause de nous M. et Mme Parker ont commencé à se chamailler. Mme Parker était en train de lever la punition mais monsieur a insisté pour que Kay n’y aille pas.

Je soupirai. Fallait s’y attendre. Je me sentis mal pour les filles qui avaient fait la route de Minneapolis à Rochester pour rien.

\- Kaylin a dit qu’elle va essayer d’y aller tout de même, avec sa mère de son bord, ça pourrait être possible, ajouta Tori.

Il y eut ensuite un silence. Ashley fut celle qui le brisa :

\- Ça, c’est si elle veut y aller. Je n’ai pas senti qu’elle y tenait… Elle semble tellement malheureuse ces derniers-temps…

Ça me déçut encore plus. Je crois que j’aurais préféré ne pas savoir ce détail.

Je fis des travaux jusqu’au milieu de l’après-midi, avec à peine une courte pause pour manger sur l’heure du midi. Tori et Ashley m’avait proposées de les rejoindre à leur appartement pour qu’on puisse se préparer pour le barbecue à dix-sept heures. Nous avions deux heures devant nous pour nous faire belles et s’y rendre.

Tori, Ashley et moi arrivâmes chez Coach McCutcheon parmi les premières. Dana Knudsen et Mia Tabberson mettaient des nappes sur les tables pliantes. Coach Bush passait derrière et aidait le fils de Coach McCutcheon à mettre des assiettes en plastique coloré. Andrew allait avoir trois ans ce mois-ci et il était adorable. C’était l’ainé d’Hugh, car il avait une fille de douze mois nommée Annika. Cette dernière se cachait dans les bras d’Elizabeth, la femme de mon entraineur.

\- Bonsoir les filles ! nous salua-t-il, J’imagine que Kaylin ne vient pas ?

J’hochai tristement la tête. Nous avions bien essayé. Hugh portait un tablier et avait des longues pinces dans les mains. J’ignorais qu’il était celui qui cuisinait, j’avais assumé que c’était sa femme. Je me proposai pour aider. Ashley alla mettre les ustensiles sur les longues tables installées dans la cour arrière.

\- Laquelle est la plus habile pour cuisiner ? demanda Hugh à Tori et moi.

Tori mit sa main dans mon dos et me poussa à avancer. J’éclatai de rire.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse, coach ?  
\- Mélanger la salade, rien de bien compliqué. Elizabeth a déjà tout coupé cet après-midi à l’exception des pommes.

Les pommes oxydaient et tournaient brunes lorsqu’elles étaient laissées à l’ai, à moins de mettre quelque chose d’acide comme du jus de citron. Ça ne me surprit donc pas qu’elles n’avaient pas été coupées. Je me chargeai de finir la salade. Quand je finis la tâche, je vis que tout le monde était là. Nous nous installâmes à table et commençâmes à manger. Ce ne fut pas long avant que les éclats de rire se firent entendre de la cour des McCutcheon.

La femme de Coach McCutcheon alla mettre au lit les enfants et revint dehors. Elle avait des enveloppes en main.

\- Il y en a une pour tout le monde. Hugh, chéri, il va falloir que tu m’aide pour les distribuer.

Elizabeth ignorait probablement qui était qui. Coach Bush se leva elle aussi de sa chaise pour commencer sa distribution. Elle mit une enveloppe à sa place. Donc il n’y avait pas que les joueuses qui en avaient une. Je me demandais bien ce que ça contenait. Les filles commencèrent à les ouvrir.

\- Oh ce sont des photos de Kaylin et moi ! s’exclama Dana Knudsen.

Celles qui avaient reçu leur enveloppe découvrirent également une dizaine de photo chacune. Comme quoi Kaylin ne voulait pas qu’on l’oublie, même si elle n’était pas là ce soir.

\- Laquelle de vous est Abby ? Je crois que ça contient plus que des photos, dit Elizabeth.

Je levai la main et elle se déplaça pour me donner une boite. Elle nomma Tori et Ashley par la suite. Ces dernières avaient des enveloppes à papier à lettre plutôt que des enveloppes à carte d’anniversaire. Je vis une enveloppe à lettre collée sur la boite. J’ouvris la boite avant la lettre. Quand je vis une pile de photo, je décidai de commencer par la lettre. Je me demandais bien pourquoi elle avait pris la peine d’envoyer quelque chose à tout le monde. Je reconnus immédiatement l’écriture ronde de Kaylin.

Abigail, mon amour,

Je sais que c’est un peu surprenant de recevoir une lettre de ma part. Mais je voulais t’écrire comment je me sens. Et il faut que je commence par m’excuser. Pourquoi ? Premièrement, parce que je ne t’ai pas beaucoup vu dernièrement. Et je n’étais pas nécessairement la fille la plus joyeuse quand j’étais là. Mais c’était difficile. Parce que je devais prétendre d’être heureuse devant toi. C’était lourd, mais je ne voulais pas que tu sache qu’au fond, ça n’allait pas vraiment.

Je me demandai bien ce qui allait suivre. Je lançai un regard inquiet à Tori et Ashley. Elles regardaient leur photos, souriantes. Elles ne semblaient pas m’avoir vue. Je pris une grande respiration et poursuivis ma lecture.

Je veux que tu saches que je t’aime. La seule certitude que j’avais était que notre amour était réel. Mais je doutais d’à quel point il était fort. Tu vois, mes parents ont tout tenté. Ils voulaient tant nous séparer. Ça m’épuise. Tu te rappelles quand je t’ai dit que mes parents ont su pour ton anniversaire ? J’ai demandé à papa si c’était important pour lui d’être là lorsque c’était l’anniversaire de maman. Il n’en manque jamais un seul. Tu sais ce qu’il m’a répondu ? « Pourquoi tu y tiens tant, à cette Abigail ? Vous n’êtes pas mariées, à ce que je sache ! » Je lui ai répondu, calme, qu’un jour j’allais l’être. Sans blague, je lui ai dit que je voulais me marier avec toi. Que j’allais épouser la plus belle femme au monde, la plus parfaite à mes yeux. C’est là qu’il m’a carrément craché dessus. « Quels imbéciles vont officier votre mariage, ma chère ? » Il avait cet air condescendant, celui que j’ai appris à connaitre, à apprivoiser, à détester. Il n’a pas ri quand je lui ai rappelé que tu étais Canadienne. Enfin, au début, il n’a pas cerné pourquoi je lui ai mentionné ça. Jusqu’à ce que je réplique que le mariage gay est légal depuis le milieu des années 2000. Il n’a pas aimé, Abby. Il m’a frappé et m’a demandé de jurer que je n’allais jamais me marier chez toi. Il a levé la main sur moi, Abby ! Et si seulement ça avait été la seule fois… Si tu savais, ah, si tu savais ce qu’il m’a fait.

Donc j’avais eu raison la fois où je lui avais demandé si son père l’avait frappée. Je senti une colère monter en moi. Je devais lire la suite. Je vis que Tori me lançait un regard interrogateur. Je me pinçai les lèvres, anxieuse de lire ce qui allait venir. Ça ne prit pas plus pour que ma meilleure amie commence à lire sa lettre à elle, suivie d’Ashley.

Je tiens aussi à t’expliquer pourquoi je ne répondais pas à tes messages. Je sais à quel point ça t’énervais, je tiens à m’excuser. Enfin, je ne faisais pas exprès. Ils m’avaient confisqué mon téléphone. Lorsque je t’ai envoyé un message te disant que tu n’avais rien fait et que je ne voulais pas que tu changes, maman était sortie mettre le sac à poubelle dehors. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de déposer le téléphone avant qu’elle rentre dans la maison. Elle m’a surprise, j’ai été punie par mon père qui était à la salle de bain. Mais salement punie. Je ne pense pas que ma mère soit au courant de l’ampleur que ça a pris. Je ne crois pas non plus qu’elle accepterait qu’une telle chose se passe sous son toit. Abby, je me sens dégueulasse. J’ai honte de quelque chose dont j’étais si fière.

Mais jusqu’où était allé Mike Parker ? Que voulait dire Kaylin par là ? Le rythme de mon cœur accéléra. Je me levai pour lire le reste à l’écart. Ashley me suivit des yeux.

Je t’écris parce que je savais que tu chercherais une explication. Et je sais que je ne suis probablement pas très claire. J’espère que tu comprendras tout de même. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi si je te fais mal, si tu souffres à cause de moi. Enfin, je sais qu’un jour tu t’en remettras. Sache que rien de tout cela n’est de ta faute. Tu as déjà tout fait ce que tu pouvais faire. Tu ne peux plus me sauver Abby. Ne t’en veux pas. Alors s’il-te-plait, continue ta vie. Même si ça peut paraitre difficile au début, commence par le faire parce que je le veux. Et apprend à vivre sans moi. Je ne t’en voudrai jamais de refaire ta vie avec une autre, en fait c’est ce que je te souhaite. Tu es une fille formidable qui ne me mérite pas. Et encore moins ce que je te fais. Je suis désolée, sincèrement.

Je t’aime.  
Ta Kay

Je relis la fin trois fois, fronçant les sourcils. Je commençai à paniquer. Ashley comprit en lisant quelques lignes de sa lettre ce qui se passait et vint immédiatement me rejoindre dans mon coin où j’étais assise seule. Lorsqu’elle me fit un énorme câlin, j’appuyai ma tête contre la sienne, fondant en larme. C’était impossible. Irréel. Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Enfin… je le savais un peu. Tori et Ashley m’avait prévenue que Kaylin était probablement en dépression. Mais je ne croyais jamais que ça irait jusque-là. Pourtant il y avait des solutions. Dès l’automne prochain elle allait avoir une bourse complète. Pourquoi, Kay ? Pourquoi ?

Je vis Tori prendre son téléphone. Qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait, bordel ? Si elle espérait tomber sur Kaylin, ça devait déjà être trop tard. Elle ne devait pas avoir envoyé ses lettres des heures d’avance. Enfin, à moins d’avoir changé d’idée ou manqué son coup. Je priai pour que ce soit le cas. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à ma meilleure amie. Elle était en train de parler avec quelqu’un.

\- Dis-moi que c’est Kay, chuchotai-je.

Tori bougea les lèvres mais aucun mot ne sortit. Je cru y lire que c’était Mme Parker. La peur se lisait dans mes yeux, mais également dans ceux de Tori et Witt. J’arrachai le téléphone des mains de To.

\- Elle est où, Kay ? demandai-je, pleine d’espoir.

Jane Parker éclata en sanglot. Je regrettai de lui avoir demandé la question de façon si rude, mais sur le coup de l’émotion, je ne pensai même pas à m’excuser.

\- Je suis désolée, Abigail…

J’étouffai un sanglot et me laissai tomber dans la chaise. Je manquai échapper le téléphone de Tori, mais cette dernière avait de bons réflexes. Alexandra Palmer s’approcha de nous.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Kaylin est décédée, annonça Tori.

Alexandra parut visiblement choquée. Je lisais l’incompréhension.

\- Elle s’est enlevée la vie, Palmy, murmurai-je. 

La façon dont je lui avais répondu était froide, mon regard était vide. Les filles étaient toutes sous le choc, le personnel entraineur aussi. Il y avait un silence pesant. Personne ne l’avait venu venir. Je me levai et m’éloignai du groupe. J’avais besoin d’être seule. Je m’en voulais. C’était de ma faute. Je n’avais rien fait pour l’aider. Tori me suivit.

\- Je sais que tu te sens coupable. Moi aussi… Tu n’as pas à t’accuser de quoi que ce soit.

Même si j’avais voulu croire mon amie, j’en étais incapable.

\- Ashley et moi, nous aurions dû la tirer dans la voiture ce matin…

Oh, Tori… Je n’étais même pas capable de lui en vouloir de ne pas l’avoir fait. Ça n’aurait probablement rien changé au bout du compte. Et Tori semblait vraiment souffrir à cause de cette simple chose qu’elle n’avait pas faite. Alors j’aurais vraiment été cruelle si je le lui avais reproché.

L’ambiance chez notre entraineur n’était visiblement plus à la fête. Je n’avais plus envie d’être là, je voulais être seule et surtout chez moi. Tori et Ashley décidèrent de partir également. Les autres respectèrent notre décision. Au moment où j’allais pour embarquer dans la voiture, mon téléphone sonna. Je jetai un coup d’œil et vis que c’était papa. Je ne savais même pas si j’avais le gout de lui parler. Je répondis tout de même après avoir soupiré.

\- Comment ça va, ma grande ? me demanda-t-il.

Je pouvais deviner qu’il portait un sourire juste au son de sa voix. Je n’avais pas envie de lui gâcher sa journée mais les émotions reprirent le dessus et je me remis à pleurer.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je sentais qu’à l’autre bout du téléphone, il s’inquiétait pour moi. Je n’étais pas capable de répondre à sa question sans devoir arrêter parce que je me remettais à pleurer. Ashley, assise à l’arrière de la voiture, tenta de me réconforter. Après une minute je pus enfin formuler quelque chose. Je racontai alors les évènements de la journée. Papa savait que j’étais proche de Kaylin et en connaissait un peu sur ce qui se passait entre sa famille et elle. Il comprit immédiatement où je voulais en venir.

\- Je prends un vol pour Minneapolis, chérie, me dit-il.  
\- Non ! Papa, ce n’est pas nécessaire… ne dépense pas pour ça.  
\- Abigail, me dit-il d’un air sévère, Je tiens à être là pour toi dans ce moment difficile.

Il n’allait pas changer d’avis de sitôt. Il m’envoya un message quelques instants plus tard comme quoi il allait être ici lundi soir. J’appréciai son geste.

Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau. Ça devait être papa encore. Mais quand je regardai, je vis Kaylin Parker s’afficher et mon cœur fit un bond. Mais, si ça venait de son téléphone, ce n’était visiblement pas elle. Je me rendis compte que c’était Jane, sa mère. Elle s’excusa de ne pas avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit quand elle m’a eue au téléphone plus tôt. Elle était encore sous le choc. Elle ajouta ensuite que Mike avait refusé qu’elle me contacte, mais qu’elle tenait à le faire.

Michael tend à jeter sur le blâme sur toi, mais je sais très bien que tu n’y es pour rien. S’il y a quelqu’un à blâmer, c’est nous. J’ai le cœur rempli de remords.

Elle ajouta qu’elle s’en voulait cruellement d’avoir agi comme elle l’avait fait avec Kaylin et moi. Je savais qu’elle le regrettait, maintenant qu’elle en vivait les conséquences. Et je sus à quel point quand je lus la suite, qui me surpris énormément.

Cet après-midi, Kaylin est allée prendre un bain. J’avais l’intention de lui parler quand elle allait en sortir. Je voulais lui dire combien je l’aimais, mais surtout, que j’avais enfin ouvert les yeux sur votre relation. Même si c’est un peu dur à accepter, j’étais prête à me faire à l’idée. Je faisais les efforts nécessaires, tentais de convaincre Mike de faire pareil. Il me semblait qu’elle était longue dans la salle de bain, alors j’ai frappé à la porte. Je n’ai eu aucune réponse. Alors j’ai entrouvert la porte et… oh mon dieu, juste à y penser, j’en ai encore des frissons. Qu’est-ce qui se serait passé si je lui avais parlé ne serait-ce que dans l’heure précédente ? Est-ce que mon petit bébé serait encore là ?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. La douleur de Jane était visible et je ne pouvais que compatir avec elle. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Qu’est-ce qu’on était censé dire dans ce genre de situation ? J’écrivis et effaçai à maintes reprises. Je voyais que Jane écrivait elle aussi.

Je ne te demande pas de nous pardonner. Mike, Alannah et moi ne le méritons pas de ta part. Mais je tiens à ce que tu sois présente aux funérailles.

Je n’étais pas certaine que Mike Parker allait apprécier, mais Jane voulait que je sois là et je tenais à y être. J’ignorais quoi en penser. Au moins, je savais que Jane n’allait rien dire sur ma présence, mais comment allait réagir Alannah ? Et Mike, lui ? Il était déjà bien bas dans mon estime, alors ça allait me surprendre s’il était le moindrement courtois avec moi…

Tori entra à mon appartement avec moi. Elle ne voulait pas que je sois seule. C’est une fois rendu chez moi que je réalisai que je n’avais même pas regardé les photos que Kaylin avait mis dans ma boite. Je pris donc une grande inspiration et l’ouvrit à nouveau. Il n’y avait pas moins d’une cinquantaine de photographies prises d’elle et moi depuis aout 2011. Elle avait pris le temps de dater les images, d’y laisser un commentaire. En regardant de plus près, je pouvais voir que l’impression des photos avaient été fait peu de temps après avoir été prises et les commentaires dataient de ce temps-là. Je fis le tour de celles-ci et rangea la boite par la suite. J’appréciai la présence de Tori. Elle aussi faisait le tour des photos avec moi. Elle alla nous faire chacune une tisane par la suite.

Lorsque Tori partit, c’est-à-dire quand elle était sur le point de tomber endormie, je m’assis à mon piano électrique et sortis du papier sur lequel je griffonnai une partition. C’était un des moyens que j’utilisais le plus pour évacuer mes émotions. Une fois la pièce finie, je la nommai La chanson de Kaylin. Je m’étendis ensuite dans mon lit, en larmes, et finis par m’endormir quelques heures plus tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que c'est bien écrit, disons que je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée que quelqu'un lise ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui ont eu des émotions fortes... Enfin, j'avais prévenu mais...
> 
> C'est aussi où l'avertissement de Archive s'appliquait. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas voulu dévoilé à la base le major character death, je pense que ça aurait rendu l'histoire moins intéressante en le sachant d'avance. Enfin, c'est mon opinion. Si vous avez des commentaires à me faire, ils seraient les bienvenus!


	45. 5 mai 2013 - La visite des Parker

Je me réveillai sur le son de mon téléphone. Les Parker voulaient passer dans la journée pour récupérer les choses qui appartenaient à Kaylin. Ils le faisaient cruellement tôt, j’ignorais comment ils trouvaient le courage. J’eus à peine le temps de faire la vaisselle de la veille qu’ils étaient déjà là.

\- Désolée pour le ménage, m’excusai-je.

Jane Parker, qui avait à peu près la même tête que moi, c’est-à-dire qu’elle n’avait pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit, murmura que c’était correct. Mike et Alannah me fusillèrent du regard. Je me proposai pour aider.

\- Toi, tu ne mets pas tes sales pattes sur les affaires de ma fille ! répondit brusquement Mike.

Je reculai d’un pas. Jane lui lança un regard noir. Alannah ne me dit jamais un mot, sauf quand la famille partit enfin.

\- C’est de ta faute si Kay n’est plus là. À cause de toutes les choses diaboliques que vous faisiez, elle est maintenant partie rejoindre Satan !

Satan ? Qu’est-ce que le diable venait faire dans cette conversation ? Si c’était l’opinion qu’Alannah avait de moi… Seigneur ! Je fus heureuse quand je vis la famille partir. En retournant dans ma chambre, je vis une chaine appartenant à Kaylin. Elle était dans ma chambre et jamais les Parker avaient pensé y jeté un œil au cas où Kaylin y aurait laissé ses choses. J’envoyai un message à Jane Parker. Elle me demanda quelle chaine c’était. La seule qu’elle tenait à ravoir était celle qu’elle lui avait acheté lorsqu’elle avait visité le Vatican. J’envoyai une photo.

Tu peux la garder, chère.

Ça n’en prit pas plus pour que j’enlève celle que je portais et enfilai celle de ma copine. J’y ajoutai tout de même la croix de ma chaine.

Le reste de la journée, j’essayai d’étudier un peu, mais je n’avais pas la tête à le faire.


	46. 6 mai 2013 - Un mélange d'émotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai cru remarqué qu'il n'y a pas personne qui a lu les 5-10 derniers chapitres (écrivez un commentaire si je fais erreur). Honnêtement, je ne m'embêterai pas à mettre des chapitres si personne ne les lit. Si quelqu'un voit ce message et veut connaitre la suite, écrivez un commentaire comme quoi vous lisez. De même, si je vois que le nombre de clic sur l'histoire change, je vais recommencer à publier des chapitres.

Le lundi passa rapidement. J’avais un cour en avant-midi, un en après-midi. Une fois cela fait, je rejoins Nicole et Rachel qui n’avaient pas de cours cet après-midi. Nous faisions un travail pour le cours d’anthropologie médicale. Il fallait le remettre la semaine prochaine, le jour de l’examen final. Nous voulions commencer pour pouvoir poser des questions là-dessus au cours de cette semaine. Je n’avais pas très envie de faire le travail, avec ce qui s’était passé dans la fin de semaine. Mais je devais faire le travail avec elles. Surtout que je tenais à avoir une bonne note.

\- T’es enfin là ! dit Rachel en me voyant.

Je la foudroyai du regard. Ok, je n’étais pas de bonne humeur à la base. Ne lui avais-je pas répété encore et encore que j’avais un cours de fiction moderne aujourd’hui ? Je m’assis sans un mot et ouvris mon MacBook pour aller charger le projet à partir du document Google Drive. Je regardai où elles étaient rendues. J’essayai d’avancer les choses, mais à chaque fois que j’écrivais une phrase, je finissais par l’effacer.

\- Abby, ça n’avance pas, ta partie ! Sérieux, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Nicole.

Qu’avait-elle à chialer ? Je soupirai, et déclara que j’avais la tête ailleurs. Elle répliqua que ce n’était pas une excuse.

\- Nicole, le dernier travail je me l’aurais tapé toute seule si je n’avais pas convaincu Rachel de commencer sans toi parce que ta Ginny est morte ! Est-ce que j’ai dit quoi que ce soit ? Non. Alors fait pareil.  
\- Tu n’as pas de chaton qui est mort, à ce que je sache… murmura-t-elle.

Plusieurs jurons québécois me vinrent en tête. Je serrai les poings. Les filles ne me virent pas faire, car j’avais les mains sous la table. Si j’avais été quelqu’un de violent, je l’aurais frappée. Mais je me retenus, bien évidemment.

\- Tu serais mieux de te taire, prévins-je.

Les filles me lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

\- Kaylin, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

Immédiatement, Nicole s’excusa, disant qu’elle ne savait pas. Rachel, elle, me demanda ce qui s’est passé. Il était évident qu’elle croyait que nous avions rompus, les filles furent choquées d’apprendre la vérité.

\- Écoute, Abby, on va avancer le travail et poser nos questions mercredi et tu nous joindras ensuite ? proposa Rachel.

J’hochai la tête et leur dit que je ne pouvais pas jeudi. Là-dessus, je retournai chez moi.

Je n’étais pas rendue à l’appartement que mon téléphone sonna. C’était Anaïs. J’affichai un sourire faux et répondis au téléphone. Je lui demandai comment avait été le camp de sélection de l’équipe nationale. Elle m’en parla pendant quelques minutes avant de me demander comment j’allais.

\- Je vais bien, mentis-je, Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ?  
\- Menteuse. Je viens de croiser ta mère à Place Laurier(1).

Oh… Elle me demanda si je désirais en parler. Je m’en voulu de ne pas lui avoir beaucoup parlé de Kaylin. Enfin, même si j’avais voulu dernièrement, je n’avais pas voulu l’embêter avec mes problèmes amoureux pendant son camp de sélection ou encore dans sa fin de session, parce qu’au Québec, la session universitaire était finie. Mais lui parler maintenant me fit du bien.

\- Tu reviens quand à Québec ? demanda mon amie.  
\- Wow, ma mère te dit que ma coloc est décédée mais ne te mentionne même pas quand je reviens ?

Elle avait dû penser qu’Anaïs était déjà au courant. Bref, ça me faisait bien rire. Je lui dis que je finissais ma session le 16 mai et que j’étais à Winnipeg pour le camp de sélection du 17 au 20. Ensuite, j’allais retourner à la maison pour presque un mois avant de revenir faire la session d’été. En fait, je n’avais que 6 crédits du Field School en archéologie à faire. C’était obligatoire à moins de faire un séjour international, ce que je n’avais pas les moyens de faire. Anaïs me promit que nous allions nous voir pendant le mois où j’allais être à la maison.

Mon père arriva à Minneapolis dans la soirée. Je savais qu’il se prenait un taxi pour faire le chemin de l’aéroport à mon appartement mais je ne l’attendais pas si tôt. Je fus plus qu’heureuse de le voir, même si je l’avais vu pendant mon Spring Break. Fallait dire que ça faisait déjà quelques semaines.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire. Thé, café ? Je suis même allée acheter du Pepsi, si tu veux. 

Il ouvrit lui-même le frigo et s’en prit un, d’ailleurs. Je me fis un thé glacé aux framboises givrées.

\- Alors là je te reconnais avec ton thé habituel !

Il me passa le commentaire que je ferais une très bonne conseillère chez David’s Tea. J’avais l’habitude de travailler chez Starbucks l’été depuis trois ou quatre ans, mais je devais admettre que je n’étais pas une grande adepte de café. Si je passais l’été aux États-Unis, j’allais essayer de me trouver un emploi dans ce type-là. J’avais d’ailleurs déjà envoyé mon cv dans plusieurs endroits. J’aimais bien Starbucks parce que j’étais habituée d’y travailler mais ça me ferait du bien de changer un peu. D’ailleurs, il fallait que je rappelle le lendemain pour faire suite à mes envois de cv, juste pour démontrer que j’étais réellement intéressée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Place Laurier est un centre commercial dans la ville de Québec. Aujourd'hui, il est nommé Laurier Québec mais je ne crois pas que le changement date de plus de 5 ans alors j'ai pris son nom original.


	47. 7 mai 2013 - La rencontre avec McCutcheon

J’avais une rencontre le lendemain avec mon entraineur ainsi que la spécialiste administrative principale de l’équipe de volley, Cindi Linell. Je me demandais à quel sujet. Lorsque j’arrivai dans le bureau de mon entraineur, il me fit assoir.

\- Abby, je voulais savoir ce tu désirais niveau logement pour l’année prochaine.

Je pouvais lire dans son visage qu’il n’avait pas plus envie que moi d’en discuter maintenant, mais je voyais bien que nous n’avions pas le choix. La vérité était que Kaylin n’était plus là et que quelqu’un devait prendre sa place. Et bien qu’il aurait aimé me laisser du temps avant d’aborder le sujet, il devait aussi faire tout plein de démarche et le temps était compté. Mais je ne voulais même pas penser au fait que quelqu’un d’autre habiterait avec moi. Après tout ce que j’avais partagé avec Kaylin dans cet endroit, ça me paraissait juste impossible. Et je ne voulais pas avoir l’impression de la remplacer.

\- Écoute coach… Tu sais probablement que je suis la moins superstitieuse du groupe. Mais je n’ai pas envie d’avoir une nouvelle colocataire. Enfin, je comprends si tu me dis que je n’ai pas le choix. Mais Liz est décédée. Kay…

Je tentai de ravaler mes larmes.

\- Kaylin aussi. Je pense que je préférerais changer d’appartement, du moins.

Coach McCutcheon et Cindi Linell hochèrent la tête.

\- J’ai l’impression de porter malchance à celles avec qui j’habite. Elles finissent par partir…

Hugh déposa une main sur mon épaule. Je savais que c’était ridicule de penser une telle chose, mais j’avais vraiment le sentiment de n’être qu’un vent de malheur. Pour moi, c’était évident que, si je devais absolument avoir une colocataire, et bien ce ne serait pas dans le même endroit. J’avais trouvé ça dure de voir Kaylin prendre la chambre de Liz avec qui j’avais cohabité pendant une session. Alors je n’osais pas ma réaction à une colocataire prenant celle de Kaylin, même si elle ne dormait pas dedans depuis plus d’un an. Ce serait trop douloureux et j’aimais mieux m’épargner de tourner et retourner le couteau dans mes plaies.

\- Financièrement, est-ce que ce serait possible pour Abby d’habiter seule ? demanda-t-il à Cindi.

Cette dernière nous donna le budget que nous avions. Avec un tel montant, je pouvais m’offrir seulement qu’un studio qui datait d’au mieux quinze ans. Enfin, je préférais cela à une chambre dans une des résidences universitaires. J’aimais beaucoup trop cuisiner pour manger dans une cafétéria et je tenais à un minimum d’espace privé. Je remerciai l’entraineur et la spécialiste administrative de considérer mon opinion. Cindi sorti du bureau et je me levai pour faire de même.

\- Abby ! m’interpella Hugh.

Je me retournai.

\- Tu sais que la porte est ouverte si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Je lui fis un sourire en hochant légèrement la tête, murmurai un autre merci et sortis.

Une fois à l’appartement, je sortis mon téléphone pour faire mes appels dans l’espoir d’obtenir une entrevue pour un emploi d’été. David’s Tea sembla très intéressé. Je mis à mon horaire l’entrevue pour le mercredi suivant. Il n’allait me rester que mon laboratoire final le lendemain puisque j’avais changé de groupe à cause des funérailles cette semaine. Bien que demandant un peu de préparation, le laboratoire n’était pas un examen écrit. C’était le seul endroit convenable pour une entrevue, surtout que je quittai pour mon camp de volley dans les heures suivants mon laboratoire.

\- Je suis certaine que tu vas décrocher cet emploi, me dit fièrement mon père.

J’espérais que ma connaissance du thé m’aiderait. Et depuis que j’occupais des emplois d’été, j’étais toujours dans des endroits publics alors j’étais habituée avec les clients.

\- T’étais en cours, tout à l’heure ? demanda mon père alors qu’il me servait une grosse assiette de riz au poulet.

Je lui répondis la vérité. Que j’avais filé voir mon coach aussitôt mon cours de l’après-midi fini. Je lui résumai ce qui s’était dit.

\- Kaylin me manque, papa…

Il fit le tour de la table et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je le remerciai d’être venu.

\- Il n’y a pas de quoi, ma grande, répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

Il m’ordonna ensuite maladroitement de manger, avant que ça soit froid. Je me risquai à prendre une bouchée. Étrangement, ça goutait bon. Ça devait être une première, en général, il faisait tout bruler.

\- Tu t’améliore en cuisine ! commentai-je donc, un sourire en coin.

Il rit de bon cœur.

\- J’espère bien ! Tu ne pensais toujours pas que je me nourrissais de take out ?

Je rougis un peu. En réalité, je n’y avais pas tant pensé à ce qu’il cuisinait. Je me rappelais seulement que ce que nous avions mangé Kaylin et moi lors de notre séjour à New York était bien. Au moins, il prit ma réaction en riant. Je lui demandai ce qu’il savait cuisiner maintenant. Nous étions loin du filet mignon, mais c’était satisfaisant pour un papa qui n’avait jamais mis le pied dans une cuisine auparavant.


End file.
